Sakura of the Akatsuki: Dangerous Game
by Q u e e n V a m p
Summary: The Jinchuuriki Hunt has begun and Sakura, the Akatsuki leader's fearless daughter, is caught between rove and home. As secrets unravel and friends become enemies. Her situation becomes dangerous. A very dangerous game. /Sequel to Red Cherry Blossom/
1. Loyalty Lies

**Chapter 1: Loyalty Lies**

**

* * *

****Sakura**

From the moment I arrived in Suna to the moment I left I was put to work and escorted by two faceless ninja to the village's morgue where apparently 'my assistants was required'. They told me no more than that and I, tried from the long trip and the desert sun, was vaguely annoyed by Gaara's lack of trust.

Some part of me wished I wasn't so good at my job, there'd been too many murders lately and the images of their sleep-like faces were burned into my hazy memory. Faces among the many others I've seen…

Everyone in the room stiffened when the door to the morgue opened and the ninja gestured me in –such a gentlemen, letting the lady be the first to catch a whiff of decay carrying with a cold breeze. Mm, just what I needed in the morning. My gaze swept over the room as if all the men present were suspected of the murders –it was how I gained respect, and a few kiss-ups, on missions like these.

Tsunade-shishou said I was very privileged, being requested to help in Suna by the Kazakage_ and_ being the first person in Konoha to know about the murders. But really I think it made people suspicious.

I wasn't born and raised in the Village Hidden in the Leafs like all my other friends and Masters. I was born in a near ninja-less village of Amegakure –the Village Hidden in the Rain- and I am the sole heir and daughter to its proclaimed leader, Pein. Amegakure had its stories about us; the God of Rain taking a war orphan, Konan, for his wife who later gave birth to me.

But what the civilians didn't know was that their 'God' was also co-founder and leader of the Akatsuki.

In the years I'd spent wandering the streets of my father's village everyone saw the Akatsuki, a group of missing-nin from other villages who are both elite and deadly, like they would ANBU in Konoha they were to be feared and respected. But that was only from my frequent visits, when I was a child I was kept in the Tower, away from the prying eyes of my parent's many enemies. Sadly, one had broken through and Orochimaru came for me during my second year of freedom. In which gave me a one-way ticket to Konohagakure to live with the Third Hokage's family and train under their finest.

Another shinobi, a younger one, stepped forward. "Ma'm you can't be-"

"Gentlemen," he stopped in mid-step. "I'd like you to meet a dear friend of mine, Kurosu Sakura." The deathly calm, impassive face of their Lord reassured them that I was allowed to be here. "Finally you decide to show up, Lady Hinata was getting worried." Gaara droned in his usual indifferent voice, arms crossing his robe covered chest –I always thought it was funny how formal he had to be when wearing his 'working clothes'. I smirked, almost failing at not laughing, and strode into the room further.

"Sorry. I came as quickly as I could." My gaze landed on the five, still figures under the white sheets. I'd almost forgotten why I'd come here. "They were found this morning?"

"Yes." Another guard said. "We've yet to indentify…the bodies."

"May I…?" Gaara gestured out the invitation the sleeve of his robe trailing with it, and I pulled a white sheet off a body and revealing a corpse.

Many of the guards turned away out of either respect for the dead or utter disgust, but I stared on, going over the damage done to the body. From where I grew up, and how I was raised, I'd seen many deaths. And _this_ was _less_ hostile.

"Where were they found?" I scared me how calm I could be at these times; it was almost as if I had turned into Gaara with his emotionless exterior.

What if this was someone I knew?

An Akatsuki? A teammate? A friend?

Would I break everything I'd trained for and cry?

"All these men were on guard duty." Gaara said. "They were found when the guards were supposed to switch out." Placing the sheet gently down, I tried to ignore the blackened burn marks blistered with dry blood on the once face.

**_It's starting. _**Saku whispered as if the men in the room could hear her.

Saku was a demon, not a Tailed Beast but a demon all the same. One with miraculous power of healing; she was put into my body when I was just a toddler dying of a high fever. A few years ago I learned how to project her out of my body, but whenever I did that the illness that threatened my life came back, it only slated when she returned into me. But other than that we got along well, aside from the common argument about her completely ignoring me sometimes that resulted in me having a headache.

"This doesn't look like a warning. The body seems to have suffered very little, a quick kill that the murders weren't expecting…Maybe a threat that something is coming." The small hints that I dropped when I knew something I couldn't tell others had two effects: one they could save my friends and two they could kill me for betrayal.

Really if I had it my way I'd probably go rove from Konoha and Ame, so I could live without people telling me what to do, however, the strings that attached me to my friends and family pulled me in all different directions, all with different expectations.

Pein wanted me to not be any trouble and get information of the enemy. Naruto wanted me to be his loyal friend and spare no secrets. Hidan wanted to make me a Jashinist. Hinata and Gaara, though they asked small, few favors, wanted me to be the God mother to any children they many have. Ino wanted me to help her train. Kisame wanted to go on a mission with me. Lee wanted to go on a date. And Itachi wanted me to forget about our almost-kiss last summer.

With all these strings I was starting to feel like one of Sasori's puppets.

But I knew I was not a puppet…I simply a pawn in a game on the chessboard of Pein's plans.

"I see," Gaara measured my words, though I knew he trusted my say over all other medic-nin in his village or the Elders –if the spoiled little Kazakage had it his way I'd be his personal assistant by now.

Yup, making friends with the redhead, raccoon-eyed misfit when I was young certainly paid off. "Thank you for your observation. I suggest you head towards the mansion, Lady Hinata and my brother will show you where you'll be staying. I trust you could find it on your own." I really hated formal Gaara; it annoyed me to no end that he could just say: "Well…I'll meet up with you later. Hinata wants to see you." But it was very humorous.

Happy to be given my marching orders, I bowed and quickly left.

The desert's heat poured down on me and warmth flowed through my otherwise cold skin, but still the chill of the morgue clung repulsively to my skin and the face of one of the victims burned into my thoughts.

**_No doubt that was the work of Deidara and Sasori. _**Saku growled distastefully and I couldn't help but reply. Through my mind, thank Kami.

_They lied; they're not expected to go after the Tailed Beast until next year. Pein told me..._

**_Sakura-hime, with all due respect, you were raised by criminals you should know how to think like them. _**A shadow casted over the ground, one of a large bird, and my head snapped up fast enough to give me whiplash and caught sight of windblown, black cape.

An Akatsuki cape.

My fists clenched and my nails dug into the skin of my palms, creating tiny cresents in her palms.

_They're just playing games with me now._

**_And if you let them have the reaction they want they wouldn't respect you. _**Sauk's voice held the unyielding patience of a teacher, the one she used when explaining to me what I was doing wrong during my training. **_Control, Sakura-hime. Control. Don't let your emotions play you._**

At will I unclenched my fists, pushed the scream of rage and furious punishments planned into the darkest corner of my mind for later use and, forgetting completely about where I was going, followed the giant clay bird through the village.

**

* * *

**

Sasori and Deidara weren't hard to find, in my opinion. They liked high places and the village wall was the place to be. As a result, I climbed to the top of the wall huffing and puffing once I got their and having to dodging a fudging (Out of all the cuss words I had a resistance against that one) rain of kunai knives before glaring at the two men lounging around, waiting for dark.

"You really are asking for it, aren't you?" Deidara sent an icy glare in my direction and Sasori's emotions were masked behind his wooden puppet with a long metal tale.

"Sakura-hime, good to see you again, un." Deidara smirked seeming genuine happy, and continued with his work. "Sorry about the bodies, they found us up here." I tried not to roll my eyes at his casual reply.

"Your targeting the Kazakage aren't you?" The two went silent for a moment then Sasori sighed and moved over to me.

"Even when Leader-sama tries you just get a hold of information anyway. Tell your old master, how did you do it this time? Ease dropping? Did you bribe Hidan and Kakazu again?"

"Believe it or not, _Master_ Sasori, when I was called into the morgue yesterday I noticed that the victims I'd checked had burn marks, complements of Deidara's bombs, or poisoned by a tonic I helped you make. You're reactions confirmed it." Sasori's puppet mask held his emotion as inside I knew he was both impressed and pissed.

"So what will you do now, Sakura-hime?" A vein popped out in my forehead, only for a moment before I continued my perfect façade as their leader's calm and collected daughter.

**_Control. _**Saku reminded.

"That is confidential." I said before turning to leave and Deidara called after me.

"That means you don't have a plan, un!" I didn't bother to turn and face him.

"I _always _have a plan." _And it evolves your head, on a spike._

**_I should have never told you that story._**

_Quiet! _I snapped back at my mind and leaped from the red sand wall to the mansion.

* * *

**I missed you all! Very much! Give me some love, give me a review, tell me what your readings, what's up, what you think!**

**This story has sooo much more I really enjoyed writing it and loved added my personal spice to it.**

**~QueenVamp**


	2. The Kazakage's Interrogation

******Chapter 2: Kazakage's Interrogation Time**

* * *

**Sakura**

Gaara's office reminded me a lot of the Hokage's –well, the Third Hokage's when everything was so nice and neat.

It had a large circular desk with a stack of papers of either side of the tall chair that were finished and non-finished. Smaller, porthole type windows that were shaped away by eleven inches on wall behind him and the entire room was painted a beige color with scuffed up looking floors from all the sand that was tracked upon them.

Also there were no guards.

Gaara sat behind his desk, wearing his usual dark maroon clothes, reading over another document. He'd only looked up when I strolled in.

"Gomen, I thought you'd be expecting me." I shut the door behind me and he stood.

"I was, I sent the ANBU to snatch you up for me because Hinata told me you were late coming to the mansion this afternoon." There was a long moment of silence and Gaara face twisted. "Spit it out. What are you trying to hide from me, Sakura?"

I let out a shaky breath.

_Of course. _After scaling down the face of the red sand wall I hurried to the Kazakage's mansion –hoping to go unnoticed, but then again Gaara was the one who'd _discovered _the blind spots in the guard's views, so once he'd come to power that was immediately corrected making sneaking around close to impossible.

I wonder how Sasori and Deidara do it?

"How secure is this room?" I asked, checking the lock on the door and looking around then power-walked over to the windows behind Gaara's desk.

"I take it important information…the walls are sound proof."

"Huh, with the people we're dealing with it won't matter, I'm in a little too deep this time Gaara and that's very _disturbing _information." I glanced out the window, scanning the city for any dark shapes or clay birds.

"Sakura…" I glanced behind me to see my friend's patient gaze on my back.

"It's not concerning Hinata, Hiashi is actually happy she's betrothed to you…" I hung my head and leaned on the window frame. "It's about Shukaku…" Using the name of the Tailed Beast inside my friend caught his attention and for a moment his poker face slipped, but Gaara only ever had slips before the mask returned. Surprise was fleeting, control was inevitable. "He is being hunted; therefore, it is you too. There is a jutsu…that can extract a Jinchuuriki from its carrier's body, but in doing so it takes the carrier's life with it."

"And…they're after me next?"

"Hai,"

"What about Naruto?"

"It's the reason he's not in the village anymore…the Jinchuuriki inside him is the Nine Tails, the Kyuubi. He doesn't know I know, but as long as he's away from the village he's in even more danger –though the civilians are safe from harm." I thought for a moment and groaned. "It's all very heavy on the mind and the more I see Hinata the worse I feel for keeping this from her…"

"Why are they doing this?" Gaara asked his voice a bit bemused.

"Um…that's about my extent of knowledge." Even if I could tell Gaara about _my _Akatsuki business I didn't know exactly _why _Pein and the others were hunting Jinchuuriki, no one told me no matter how much bribing and favors I did. And it annoyed the hell out of me when everyone simply replied: "Ask your father."

Well, I haven't seen the bastard in two years!

"And you were planning on telling me this…?" I forcefully unclenched fists on my crossed arms and cut off the snarky remark I had in mind.

"Don't be so proud, there was no time."

"Nothing like the present…" he smirked. "Akatsuki…It's that gang of missing—nin, ne? They wear the black cloaks with the red cloud patterns..." Gaara shuffled through a few papers and handed me a leather folder about an inch thick drawn close with strings.

There was a long pause.

"Yes, that's what I heard…Are –Are these the reports one them?" My fingers wrapped around the folder tightly, like Gaara would snag it away. Gaara noticed my hand and glanced at me questioningly for a moment before letting go.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama asked for them. I trust you can deliver?"

"Hai, no problem." I tore my gaze from the folder. "But I'll be staying a few more days, you can give it to me before I leave…" I tried to hand the folder back, reluctantly, but Gaara held up a hand.

"I think you should read the reports…Fill in the blanks with the council and me tomorrow…See if any of the names ring any bells."

"Alright," I folded it under my arm. "I'm going to dinner." I pushed myself off the wall and stared for the door. "You should come too, Gaara."

"I have a meeting in a few minutes..."

"Of course, too much 'Kazakage Mysterious Things' to do." I sighed and unlocked the door. "Be careful walking home."

"Okay..."

* * *

That night I kept myself occupied with Hinata and Kankuro's company over dinner –Temari would have been here too, but she was in Konoha right now-, Gaara still hadn't joined us, but one of the many servants reassured that he was coming back from a meeting soon. "He gave you work on the first day? Bastard…" Kankuro laughed and I smirked.

It was interesting to see the other puppet master without his cat-eared hat and seeing the messy spikes of brown hair underneath, though the same crude humor rang through every time my mind wondered if this really was Kankuro.

"Well…it's a great honor to be handling the files he'd given me," I smoothed the skirt of the ninja dress I'd changed into for dinner; it was red, sleeveless with a plummeting V which forced me to wear a black undershirt so I didn't 'flash' anyone on accident –though dinner in the Kazakage's mansion was semi-formal event.

"You're both a couple of workaholics and he turned poor Hinata into one too." Kankuro glanced over at his soon-to-be sister-in-law and she glared.

"I'd like not to be shadowed by my fiancé, thank you very much. Kankuro-kun is right though Sakura-chan; you need to relax a little more." I laughed.

"Ha! Hinata I don't know the meaning of the word!"

Hinata's eyes narrowed playfully. "Let's see…" she said a little too loudly, all the time tapping her tiny chin. "You moved out of Lady Nala's house and into your own apartment, your Tsunade-sama's apprentice, your training to become the next Sanin, the ANBU are begging you to join them, you the hospital's head medic, you've taking up more missions and meeting lately, Konohamaru practically lives at you house _and_ your training with _Guy-sensei_?"

_Well…maybe I've been over doing it a little…_

_**A little? Hell! This is my only damn relaxing time!**_

_Sorry…_

_**Yeah you better be…bitch.**_

_Don't call me a bitch you whore!_

_**Who can I whore around with in here?**_

_Shut up!_

"Damn girl when do you _sleep_!" Kankuro half-dropped his fork and I laughed nervously.

"Um…that's a mystery to me too actually…" We all laughed and from far off someone announced Gaara's arrival. "Oh, look your husband's here." I joked and Hinata flushed red as she stood and maneuvered over to the door in time to me the redhead.

"Gaara…" she whispered with a smile and he smiled to her and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. Gaara helped her back to her chair and took the unoccupied seat next to her.

"Sorry I'm late…what are you laughing at?"

"Workaholics'." Kankuro smirked and Gaara frowned.

"I am not."

"Hinata would you like to do the honors?" Kankuro gestured dramatically over to Hinata who began counting off all the things Gaara was doing.

_I want to read that file…_My eyes settled on the door behind Hinata and I wondered if I could make an excuse and go back to my room.

"…and on top of that there's your wedding to plan." Kankuro added.

"Not until were eighteen, Kankuro-kun." Hinata smiled and Gaara took hold of her hand and brought it to his lips.

"It'll be better for everyone, two years of paperwork and long vacations I'll have my wife, but for now we're okay being betrothed; it's a long way from engaged and a even farther from marriage, though I'm sure I won't change my mind."

"Hey!" Hinata laughed and Kankuro rolled his eyes.

"You two act like an old married couple; you're fine with kisses on the cheek and longing looks. Don't need any of those make-out sessions and intimate closet moments that -"

"-that you and Tenten experiment in?" I interjected and Kankuro flushed red, making the make-up pop. "She was wearing more make-up then you were last time you walked out of that closet."

"S-Sakura!"

"Hey, I think it's sweet that Gaara and Hinata are together, you both seem so comfortable…" I smiled and Gaara studied my face intently. "What?"

"You're in love Sakura."

It was said so quietly I wondered if I'd heard it right, but the entire room went silent all eyes on me as my face heated up to the roots of my hair.

"Um…"

"Sakura-chan! You didn't tell me!" Hinata smiled brightly and clasped her hands. "Who is he? What's he like?"

"Well…I do have a crush on someone…" I chewed on my lips for a while. There wouldn't be any harm in description right? "But he's so serious. Too formidable for his own good really, I always catch him off guard and that makes him angry at me, but I think it's cute how he gets so flustered."

"It seems like the kind of guy you would fall for…" Hinata smiled.

"We almost kissed, the jerk chickened out…" Itachi's smothering dark eyes flashed through my mind. "I'll get him next time though."

"That's a girl." Kankuro laughed.

* * *

Dinner was finally over and I retired to my room to do some reading over the reports and bits of useless information that the Sunagakure and Konohagakure alliance had found. It seemed that these papers were passed between the villages everything time something new came up. Some papers were old, some new, some with the Hokage's seal, others with the Kazakage's.

_**How could I NOT know about this? Look at this, look at this. It's all a mess of sightings and survivor descriptions…**_

_Hey, found the profiles. _I held up several packet type stacks of papers held together with a paperclip and flipped through a few._ There's nothing here we don't already know about so it's safe to say Konohagakure and Sunagakure are telling us everything…_I paused on Deidara's profile –complete with his name, village of origin and crappy picture taken from when he was on his clay bird and who he traveled with. Sasori's profile wasn't in here, he was still the Akatsuki's hidden weapon because of that puppet he kept himself hidden in –and there wasn't much of the 'Old Puppet Man' in the files only a brief mentioning in Deidara's. _This is all utterly useless…_

I thumbed through Itachi's, which was rather long, and examined the picture taken when he'd left the village._ With his Sharingan he looks like a complete badass don't ya think?_

**_Eh, seen better._**

I laughed to myself and shuffled the files back together and slid them into the folder until and dropped the folder into my bedside table drawer for safe keeping until my departure. I was about to finally undress, unpack and get some rest, but the sound on an explosion and shouting was something I could just ignore.

* * *

**Okay after this thou shall not have anymore dull chapters! But this is a bit of a key point with Sakura having a crush on Itachi and Gaara and Hinata's relationship. And my USB broke so all my chapters are gone! I'll have to rewrite almost all of them!**

**Review me baby!**

**~QueenVamp**

**~QueenVamp**


	3. The Jinchuuriki's Vow

**Chapter 3: The Jinchuuriki's Vow**

**

* * *

**

**Sakura**

My heart seemed to thud dully into my chest as I, once again, looked over the scene in front of me.

Deidara, on a giant clay bird, dodged Gaara's sand as it whipped at him; trying to grab and drag him back down to the balcony where Gaara stood, in front of Hinata, instructing the sand on where to move.

_Deidara you bastard, you have to make this the most public thing don't you! _I jumped out of the window and climbed onto the roof of the mansion to find Kankuro and his master, Baki, watching the fight from below.

"Sakura…who is that he's fighting?"

"Deidara of the Akatsuki, and wherever there's Deidara his partner isn't too far behind." I pretended to hiss and then gave a frustrated look. "Kankuro what are we going to do?" The painted face of Gaara's brother twisted in anger and his teeth gridded.

Just then an explosion light up the sky. "Sakura, get to the defense towers and tell them to start firing the spears and have everyone get ready for battle; the longer this continues the more Gaara's defenses will weaken. Baki, get the other medics, including Hinata, to put up a force field and get all civilians behind it! Go, now!"

"Hai, Kankuro. Good luck!" I took off towards the towers and relayed the message off to the Jonin in-charge and had them take it from there. Leaping down from the tower and onto the wall surrounding the village –where me, Sasori and Deidara had talked only hours ago- and looked just in time to see Deidara about to drop his 'specialty' down on the village.

**_Sakura-hime, hold on to something, now! _**Saku screamed and a bright flash of white light blinded me, my arms moved up to block my eyes, chakra fused to my feet to keep myself from flying off the wall. Screams of the villagers rang in my ears and a few guards on the wall met the same fate that I would of if Saku wasn't with me.

A few sharp objects flew past me, cutting into my skin and a liquid ran down the cuts that I knew was blood –Saku immediately moved to heal those from the inside out which made her a great defense mechanism when I was in battle with someone stronger than me, I never stayed hurt for more than a few minutes.

The blast of wind creased as did the light and my vision returned I saw Gaara's sand had shielded the village from harm. Everyone cheered and but from the looks of Gaara's face; he couldn't continue like this.

I released a breath and Saku's warm healing chakra kept me from shaking against the cold, desert night. _**Sakura-hime, you're alright. **_Although it sounded sort of bark-like Saku knew everything about me and how I felt and if I was alright or not. And, like always, she was correct.

_Thank you, Saku. _I spotted a dark figure out of the corner of my eye, bellow me near the mouth of the entry way into Sunagakure, and immediately turned fully to face Sasori; waiting for Deidara to finish his work. _To hell with the Akatsuki! He's gonna die! _Saku's anger added to mine and without a second though, I jumped down upon him with a battle cry then swung my fist down, smashing Sasori's outer armor puppet to bits, but then it reduced into a pill of sand –a sand duplicator.

_It takes a lot of chakra for him to do something like that. He can't be far away and wherever the hell he is…he's weak. _I glanced up at the Suna shinobi staring down at me in astonishment that I'd been crazy enough to jump and I nodded them –letting them know I was alright. "I'm going after this one!" I shouted, not giving them time to object I darted into the dark trench.

The further in I realized it was so dark that I couldn't see in front of me, the torches that lined the walls had been put out. Stumbling around the darkness for a moment longer I pressed my hand to the wall next to me and walked straight, knowing I'd lead me to the outside. I heard the other shinobi above me shouting about not being able to contact the guards and the pitch blackness of the passageway into the village. Gathering chakra into my hand for a makeshift torch I gasped at what I saw.

The guards, all of them that had been dispatched for this mission were lay dead and covered in blood around the passage way.

The distinct smell of rusty blood filled my nose and I moved to cover it, stepping around and over the dead bodies I finally got out of the trench and into the desert's full moon lighting.

But I saw no Sasori.

I focused my chakra, trying to sense something…haze came over me, bring with it a headache as everything shifted sideways and back again draining color from my eyes, like a poison had entered my veins, then I saw a blue hue radiating from my left side.

Once I blinked again it was gone.

_Saku, what was that?_

_**Sakura-hime watch out! **_

I fused chakra into my fist and swung at my left side, but just as quickly something clamped around my neck and I was pulled sideways and slammed into the sand wall, it didn't take me long to realize that what caught me was Hiruko's tail.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Sasori hissed and I gripped his tail, trying to loosen it around my neck with no prevail.

"Playing…my part!" I gasped and I heard Sasori's dark chuckle.

"Oh, really? What a good actress you are, let's see how well you play dead."

_**

* * *

**_

**Cha! Hell yeah! I got this chapter up!~ I've been reading Naruto Wiki and _Pandora Hearts _for days now. MY BIRTHDAY IS FEB 1! WRITE ME A PRESENT!...pwetty, pwetty pweeeeeeassse!**

**Also my cell phone is in a town two hours away for reasons because my uncle's girlfriend was going to murder him. But he'd make it up to be by taking me to see I AM NUMBER FOUR with Conney and pretend I'm his child. But that's pretty much it.**

**Review me baby!**

**~QueenVamp**


	4. After the Redhead!

**Chapter 4: After the RedHead!**

**

* * *

**

**Sakura**

The bruise lingering on the side of my forehead, almost hidden by my hairline, was a reminder on how low in the pecking order I was, especially after Sasori thwacked me on the head and sent me flying back into a stone wall. Luckily, the Sand-nin guards –the alive ones, of course- followed me into the trench and brought me back to the village. And when I finally came to I found out that Gaara had been taken and Hinata…

"Hinata, I promise we'll get Gaara back." I swore, though in my heart I wasn't sure if I could keep it

…needed me more than ever.

Hinata's eyes were red with tears and her face was flushed red from hours of crying. "S-Sakura-chan…t-t-they're going to kill him!" Her stutter came back immediately and I wrapped my arms around her. "H-h-h-he told me ab-about the Akatsuki, I m-m-made him tell me."

"Shh, Hina-chan, Hina-chan. It's alright; everything is going to be alright, I promise." She wrapped her choking hold my neck and her tears rolled down her face into my hair, unknown to Hinata my hand slid from her upper back and I touched the base of her neck, a green light glowed around my hand and Hinata fell unconscious in my arms. I laid her down in her bed, arranging her feet on top of the expensive bedspread and left the maids to re-tuck her into bed and wash her face as I exited the room with Baki in tow.

"This is for her own good." I said, sensing his disapproval to my actions. "What she needs right now is rest." I put a hand on the shoulder of a passing guard to stop him.

"Have another medic take a look at Lady Hinata, please."

"Hai, Sakura-san," He bowed and turned back the way he came. Baki glanced at me again and sighed loudly.

"What is it?"

"You are only of the age sixteen, ne?"

"Hai…" I looked at him suspiciously. "I'm the same age as Gaara."

"I heard about your visit to the morgue this morning, the guards said you had a face made out of stone. I trust you've seen a lot of death?"

"Yes…I work at the hospital in Konoha, it's not that different." I tried to shake off the memories of the two dozen ANBU graves Hidan had planted around the border of Amegakure to scare off outsiders –though he pretty much saw it as decorating.

"Ah! Baki-sama! Sakura-hime! Come quickly Lord Kankuro has been injured!" A young nurse, or just a Kankuro fan-girl, ran up to us looking out of breath and on the verge of tears. "Lord Kankuro…he went to retrieve Gaara-sama…but he didn't succeed…he's been greatly wounded."

"What?" Baki asked and my eyes widened. I'd known Temari had just received the news and was rushing here with a team of Konoha-nin, but I didn't know that Kankuro had left the village to face the Akatsuki…then again I hadn't seen him for a few hours.

She looked at our stoic faces and decided we didn't hear everything she'd just said. "His wounds are fatal! He could die-!" I grabbed the girl by her shoulders, stopping her in mid-rant.

"Stay calm." I snapped, switching into my medic-mode and she took a forceful breath. "Good, now go to gate and tell the guards and when Temari-san gets here they'll inform her. Just leave Kankuro to me."

The girl nodded and ran –if not staggered- back the way she came and I glanced at Baki. "Let's just say I'm good in times of crisis because my life is one. Now let's get to Kankuro."

**Naruto**

Two hours of running to Suna and now another ten minute run when we found out Kankuro had gone up against the Akatsuki as well, but I couldn't really complain. I'd been in the village for less than twenty-four hours, raring to go when me, Kakashi-sensei and Team Guy were assigned this mission off the bat. And on the way there, Lee filled me in on what Sakura had been up to and why she was in Suna in the first place and whatever the hell else was-

I came to a streaking halt when two ninja cut me off in the hallway of the Suna hospital, the taller one shouting orders at the ninja in front of them and the other pulling her hair back…into a pink ponytail.

"Naruto I'm disappointed." Kakashi said.

"What?"

"You said you could spot Sakura from a mile away, she was barely a yard in front of you and you completely missed her." My gaze snapped back down the hall and Kakashi grabbed my arm. "I wouldn't do that; the Kazakage's brother needs medical attention. Sakura-hime is the best they have in this entire hospital."

We heard a scream and more shouting, Sakura's voice. "Hold him down!"

Lee, Tenten and I continued down the hall and wheeled into the room, our eyes settling on the one person who stood in a sea of white coats, working almost effortless over Kankuro, who laid pale with a paint-less face on an operation table, his arms being restrained by two other medics.

Sakura didn't look that different from when I last saw her. Her hair was still pink and shoulder length –right now it was tied back into a ponytail. Her eyes were still midnight blue and intense as always, holding more knowledge.

And there was a dark bruise right on her forehead.

"He's been poisoned." Another medic said.

"I know that…We have to remove it now." Sakura made a hand sign and a bubble appeared in her waiting hand and slowly eased it into Kankuro's chest. When she rose it again a purple liquid flowed out with it and Kankuro lurched again. "I said hold him down!" she snapped.

"Gomen, Sakura-san!" The man said and Sakura continued with her work.

Her hand settled on his chest one last time and she quickly walked across the room and grabbed a few seemingly random bottles off the shelf and brought them over to the table.

"Um…Sakura-san! We should examine the poison first before working for a cure for the damage already done!" Sakura didn't even spar the girl a glance and I could sense some annoyance in her voice.

"I know this poison; it's like acid it burns from the inside out, it's rare and difficult to make but the cure is simple." She explained as she mixed the supposed 'cure' Kankuro and whatever was wrong with him. Sakura rushed toward him glass in hand and commanded the other medic's to lift his head up for her. They did so and Sakura pried his mouth open and urged him to drink.

**Sakura**

I pulled my hair from its restraint and shook it out when clapping filled the room and several medics, including Baki and Elder Chiyo –who I just met- nodded approvingly. I retied my headband and Chiyo made further inspection of me.

"You're just like that slug girl, Tsunade; she's Hokage of your village." I smiled.

"I was trained by Tsunade-shishou. She calls me her protégé." Chiyo smirked and in a blur of a black kimono Temari was standing near Kankuro's bedside, obviously not following the rules towards visitors after surges, but I think everyone would let this slid.

"Kankuro are you alright?" Temari asked.

He nodded weakly and I could already see him regaining some strength. Still, his eyes held the same fire they did when I first fought him in the Chuunin Exams. "I'm fine…Sakura saved me." I smiled and nodded to him.

"Thanks for the flattery, but you're not going anywhere for a few more days." His face fell.

"What…about Gaara?" He asked weakly and my smile faded and was exchanged for a look with fierce determination as I held up a fist.

"Leave that to me."

"_Us, _actually." I glanced behind me to see; Kakashi-sensei along with Guy, Lee, Tenten and a less than pleasant Neji. "We saw your surgery, very impressive."

"Arigato, Kakashi-sensei. What are you doing here?"

"We're here to get Gaara back." Glancing around Kakashi I spotted a tall, spiky haired blonde with whiskers on his cheeks and shining blue eyes.

"Naruto?" I whispered and the blonde grinned. "Naruto!" I lunged at my friend and he wrapped me up in a fierce hug. "When did you get back? Oh, it's so good to see you! Ah, despite the circumstances, I might be happier." I pulled back from him and smiled.

"Yeah…what happened?" Naruto's gaze wandered up to my forehead and my fingers flew up to it, green chakra beginning to burn and heal the mark until nothing was left but my originally pale, smooth skin.

"Oh, this was just a bruise. Two Akatsuki came here last night and took Gaara." I frowned. "Then, of course, I ran after one and threw me like a rag doll before running off." I said. "I was in charge of getting everyone ready for battle and Hinata was helping the other medics put up a force field. Kankuro…tried to go after Gaara's kidnappers."

Kakashi nodded. "Well, Sakura since you're the only one who's seen and fought the Akatsuki and can go with us," he quickly added, Kankuro's weak glare met his. "You'll just have to come with us.

"Hai, I'll grab my bag and we'll leave."

"Me too." Chiyo stepped forward and Kakashi regarded her solemnly.

"Alright, we leave in ten minutes."

**Dammit and this chapter use to be soooo much better, but the next one is a lot cooler. I haven't watched all the shows or seen manga...BUDDY SHUT UP! I swear my dog doesn't know how to be quiet, just for that I'm leaving him outside. And damn my neighbors too for abusing their rabid beast and leaving her outside all year round. The only person I love right now is Charlie, my baby puppy. The Watson to my Sherlock Homes...**

**I have a new story! It's Avartar the Last Airbender, for all my Zutara fans.**

**Review me baby!**

**~QueenVamp**


	5. The Hunt Begins

**Chapter 5: The Hunt Begins**

* * *

**Sakura**

"I don't get it! Why are these Akatsuki after Gaara-san?" Lee called from the lead as we jumped from tree to tree through the forest area about two hundred kilometers outside of Wind Country lines. Elder Chiyo hung back by Kakashi and Neji, leading up the rear, as the rest of us tried to get filled in on the mission, Guy and Lee leading us dead ahead.

"There not after Gaara," I jumped to a higher branch passing up Tenten. "Per say." I landed on my hands and swung towards the next branch. "They're after," I landed then jumped again. "What's _inside _him is more like it." With a downward leap I was neck and neck with Lee –after all that training I did I should be as fast as him, but sadly Lee was still wearing weights on his legs.

"His chakra?" The round eyed, spandex wearing Chuunin glanced at me in question.

I shook my head. "His demon. Gaara's chakra is enhanced with a Jinchuuriki that was implanted inside him before he was born. The Akatsuki's main objective is to collect this Jinchuuriki, for some reason, and since most Jinchuuriki," I leaped on to another branch. "Aren't looked upon so highly by their villages; they've been practically handed over without much fuss from anyone –save the carriers who've been creating some _massive _damage to the landscapes. Until now, the remaining three, that includes Gaara, are going to be harder to capture."

"Which one is Gaara?" Neji asked, curious to know who –or _what_- his cousin was marrying.

"Shukaku, the One Tailed sand demon, but Suna put up a fight in return and we've been sent to retrieve him. Then there's the Hachibi, the Eight Tailed in a Kumogakure shinobi named Killer Bee, he's the younger brother of the Fourth Raikage and is the protected of the village. And after that there's the Kyuubi…" I stopped myself there and glanced back at Naruto to see his shocked face and I knew to keep my mouth shut. "And…That's the extent of my knowledge at the moment."

"It's so youthful that a young girl of Sakura-hime's status can be our main circuit of knowledge!" Lee said, crying tears of joy. I nodded and hopped onto another branch, putting distance between me and Naruto.

"But believe me I pay _dearly _just to get a hold of that much." I intoned and pushed back the images of my hours I'd spent flossing and brushing human remains out of Zetsu's teeth –not to mention fighting him off when he tried to bite me- and the money I'd held over an open flame in front of Kakazu.

Actually, the latter was fun, and included a lot of begging on my victim's side.

* * *

An hour later we stopped briefly for Pakku to pick up Gaara's scent. Naruto had noticeably been staying away from me.

"Oi! Sakura-san!" Tenten called from behind me and I turned. "I think Naruto-kun twisted his ankle, could you check for me? I haven't completed my first-aid training yet." I caught the glare and muffled growling from Naruto's part, but Tenten didn't seem to notice, or care.

"Sure." I knelt beside Naruto and my hands roved over his ankle, chakra feeling for a torn ligament or stretched muscle. Naruto seemed a million miles away for a moment, then his eyes started boring holes into my head –trying to get me to talk. I said nothing and continued my work.

"Sakura, I want to know how you know about Jinchuuriki." He finally demanded.

"…" I located the muscle strain and called more chakra into my hand, laying it on the exposed skin above the damage and started to pour a steady healing amount into it.

"Sakura!" Naruto yanked his leg back and my control slipped for a second and the charka burned my hand.

"Naruto!" I growled and wacked his head with my undamaged fist. "What the hell was that for, huh? That's _dangerous _I could have caused internal bleeding with all you're messing around! Baka!" I shrieked and Naruto held his head –trying to orient his vision again.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined. "That _hurt_!"

"Serves you right." I muttered, ignoring the stares from the rest of the team, I pulled Naruto ankle back over to me.

"Where do you learn all this?" Naruto asked again after a few minutes.

"Nowhere…"

"Sakura…" Naruto whined and I, reluctantly, looked him in the eye feeling a stab of guilt. "Please?"

"Huh, you'd be kicking and screaming if you knew the real reason. You'd never talk to me again…" Naruto went silent and watched me, waiting for my well-known smile that I always flashed whenever I needed to let someone know I was okay, but this time I didn't. "Not everyone can go to heaven Naruto. Some of us go to hell and are tortured for our sins." I stood and stretched my hand out to him.

"Lee calls you an angel." Naruto said as a matter-of-factly once he was upright.

"I'm not an angel, I'm the Ice Queen. I laugh at the weaker men and tear out the hearts of those foolish enough to claim they love me." I ran my fingers absentmindedly through my now longer hair, I'd let it grow out after my last encounter with Itachi. _Only him…_

"Who says they love you!" Naruto gasped and I smirked at the look on his face.

Kakashi called for us. "Let's go!" With uncharacteristic spunk I leaped into the tree, Naruto at my heel and not leaving my side for the rest of the way the to the Akatsuki's hideout.

* * *

Chiyo and Kakashi were close together, talking back and forth about Team 7 and why we were going after Gaara and Sasuke…

I hadn't heard much about him these past years, other than the usual 'just so you know' from Itachi or Tobi about his doings as Orochimaru's subordinate and what he's up to. **_Sakura-hime, don't go there! _**

_Saku! Stay the hell out of thoughts! _I snapped back at her. _I've have a lot on my mind right now._

**_Tell me about it, your inner monologue is giving _****me _a headache. _**I rolled my eyes. **_But I have something important to tell you. Remember before Sasori attacked you and you got that headache?_**

_Yes? What about it? _There was nothing out of the ordinary about a headache, I'd only been channeling chakra to my eyes to see better in the dark.

**_I think, and I say this very loosely, that you've inherited you're father's Rinnegan. _**I almost fell from the branch I was standing on, Lee glanced at me questioningly and Naruto steadied me.

"Thanks." _What'chu talkin' bout Saku? _

**_Well, try it again. Channel your chakra to your eyes and tell me you can't _****see _chakra. _**

_Fine. _I did so and, like before, everything shifted sideways and color drained, but blue hues radiating from _inside _the people surrounding me. I couldn't be sure, but I could feel that it was chakra. "Wow…" I looked beyond the forest, through the trees and I felt more chakra, more powerful and familiar.

Two people…not strong enough to be Sasori or airborne like Deidara…but….

**_Akatsuki._**

In a blink my enhanced vision melted away and I stopped dead, everyone else flying past me, not seeing the oncoming threat. "Stop!" I shouted and everyone turned, brandishing weapons and strange looks. "We're heading into an ambush!"

"Are we now?" Chiyo inquired, sending me a skeptical look. I glared at her for a moment and then stared into Kakashi's eye.

"I swear, I can _feel _it!"

"Sakura-san you've been under a lot of stress…" Neji began, but Kakashi stopped him.

"Sakura, how do you know it's a trap?"

"I…um…" I looked down. "I just sense chakra; it's strong and well…" A collection of odd looks and I diverted my gaze. "It's _waiting _and it feels different from the other two Akatsuki we faced."

"More Akatsuki?" Guy asked and glanced around. "Then we must find a way to take them."

"Or go around." I added and Neji glared. "What?"

"Sakura we all know you've read the Akatsuki files, tell us exactly what we're dealing with." His pearl eyed gaze locked with mine. "We know that the blonde male throws bombs and the other controls puppets, but is there _anything else you'd like to add_?"

My eyes narrowed. "In fact there is!" I snarled. "In order to keep us from getting killed before we save Gaara I'd like to tell you that one of the Akatsuki members is Uchiha Itachi; you know ex-ANBU, killed his family, Sasuke's brother. Hoshigaki Kisame: one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist, who has a sword that eats chakra. And a helluva lot of other people who do some scary shit! Hell I was almost _eaten _by one of them!" I huffed and everyone's eyes widened.

**_Sakura-hime, don't reveal too much. _**Saku's warning brought back some of my sanity and I quickly searched for an explanation.

"I know what I'm talking about. I've dealt with them on more than one occasion and I'd like to keep meetings short or not at all."

"Guy?" Kakashi asked. "You take your team through the woods and I'll take us around, we'll meet on the other side, alright?" Guy looked surprised, but nodded.

"Stay on the radio, okay?"

"Sure." I sighed in relief and half of our team continued the way we were going and we proceeded through the outline of the woods. The entire time Chiyo and Kakashi sent me weird looks but Naruto nodded to me reassuringly. About half an hour later there was a calling buzz on the radio, which Lee gasped into say that they'd found the Akatsuki –Itachi and Kisame. They'd cut out just as quickly and Chiyo raised her eyebrows at me.

**_I think she's suspicious. _**

_No, really?_

~QueenVamp


	6. How It Plays Out

**Chapter 6: How It Plays Out**

* * *

**Sakura**

My eyes closed and my chakra channeled three key points of my body: my feet –to pick up speed and keep me above the water-, my fist –to break whatever stood in my way- and my eyes –with my 'Rinnegan' it seemed like a great chance to test it. I breathed in and out, relax my muscles and clam the tension that rose and tied my stomach into knots.

My eyes snapped open again, like ice, set on the boulder ahead of me. It didn't look so hard to knock down now…I added a little more chakra to my eyes and then; even turned to gray and white, except for the people around me –everyone radiating with blue fire, even from behind the rock I could see the flickering flames of chakra.

I charged forward, steadily picking up speed as I ran across the water, an even amount of chakra flowing to all three points and then my Rinnegan eyes fizzled and died out. I groaned inwardly, but the flames of chakra around my fist intensified as I slammed it into the rock.

"CHA!"

_Okay, I am so dead/grounded/under house arrest for this. _The boulder shattered to pieces that erupted from the inside and shattered outward, but I had just enough time to jump to safety before I got hit. I was pleased by how shocked Naruto looked and the look of astonishment on Chiyo's face.

"Knock, knock…" I can't remember why I'd said it, but the pissed/surprised look of Deidara's face made it worth it.

"Oh look Sasori no donna: a Jinchuuriki container, an ex-ANBU, an old lady and a pink-haired kunoichi, un." The sly smirk on his face made my fist clenched and I took a step forward.

"Shut the hell up, you blonde bimbo!" I snapped and Deidara tapped his chin.

"Where's Gaara!" Naruto shouted and Deidara's smirk returned again, with his free hand he reached underneath him and patted something –Gaara's cheek. Gaara lay under the Akatsuki member, unmoving, cracks of falling away sand danced across his face and looking almost mummified.

"No…" We were too late, the Jinchuuriki had been extracted. I felt tears start to well in my eyes, blurring my vision, but then something stronger than grief took over me –anger. Freshly twisting and turning with its dark energy, clouding my judgment.

I had to think. I had to be smart about this-

My eyes returned to Gaara's lifeless body. Deidara's smirk.

-_I'm going to rip Deidara's stupid head off!_

Twin flames ignited in my hands and Naruto got ready to charge.

"Alright," Deidara jumped onto his bird's back and just then its head dipped down and pulled Gaara into its mouth. "I'll be going now. Have fun Sasori, yeah." The bird took flight and Kakashi jumped after him, Naruto was about to do the same, but I grabbed his arm just in time.

"Sakura let me-"

"Be careful. He has bombs that will follow you to hell and back to hit their target. I can handle this one." My eyes returned to the silent Sasori in the corner. "We've unfinished business." Naruto nodded before he and Kakashi leapt away I noticed Chiyo still standing beside me. "Um…?"

"Strong as you may be, Sakura-san, I'm not leaving you to handle an Akatsuki member on your own." I nodded to her and fought down my urge to turn and run after Deidara.

**_If Sasori says one word. . .we're toast. _**Saku warned.

I met the beady, black eyes of the puppet. "Let's go."

We bolt bolted forward, amazingly Chiyo kept up, and Hiruko-Sasori pulled away the cloth counseling the bottom part of his face. My eyes widened and the puppets jaw dropped.

"Look out!" I shouted and bounded into the air.

Senbon needles cut through the air and right past me. I landed nimbly on the ground, checking quickly to see if Chiyo was alright, and continued to dodge and duck and block the thousands of needles he sent at me, slowly making my advance on him when the needles ran out.

**_What is he –oh, HELL! _**Saku shrieked and Hiruko's metal tail sailed through the air and coiled around me, I jumped, desperate not to get caught up in the tail again and ended up, very ungracefully, face first in the ground, eating dirt.

I scrambled up quickly, and found Hiruko's metal tail was an inch from my face, a lethal drop of poison hanging off the tip. I brought my hands together and used _Push _and the puppet flew back with a jerking motion, the tail snapping backward, as he went crashing into the cave wall behind him.

Bits of wood and metal shattered against the rocks and a dark cloaked figured jumped from the wreckage, saving himself: Sasori. "Impudent little brat," a dark voice growled and he pulled the cloak away.

With Hiruko gone, Chiyo saw Sasori's true face. A face of utter perfection from every angle, graced with a small smirk and a head of blood red hair. "Well, well, Sakura, I never thought I'd be fighting my own student." Sasori's smirk grew and Chiyo shot a glare in my direction, but I ignored it. Keeping my eyes locked with his.

"Master…" I muttered, acknowledging him. His eyes went back to Chiyo and he smiled.

"Oh, I see Chiyo-baa-chan's shock." Sasori's eyes gleamed with delight and he withdrew a scroll from his cloak with the kanji for 'three'.

_Oh, damn. The Third Kazakage_. Smoke erupted and suddenly the towering puppet stood beside him.

"The Third Kazakage?" Chiyo gasped.

"Well, now let's see if the student _really _surpasses the teacher." His fingers danced and the chakra strings connected to them crisscrossed and the puppet lunged at me.

**Pein**

Madara stared out the window, chewing on his thumb and scanning the area below with little interest. "No rain today, Pein-kun?"

"It'll ruin the civilian's harvest." I answered blandly, flipping through a few insignificant documents with little interest.

"Aw, getting soft, Pein-kun?" I didn't answered and Madara looked slightly annoyed about being unable to get a rise out of me, he'd been trying for years and saw only one emotion: anger.

Boiling, skull smashing anger that drove my into the brink of slewing everything in sight and anything else that got in my way.

But that was a long time ago, before I took over Yahiko's body, when my Rinnegan showed its true power and severally damaged my real one.

"I saw your daughter the other day." My eyes snapped up and Madara continued to stare out the window. Looking idle as if we were still talking about the weather. "I was near Sunagakure and she was passing through with a large team of Konoha-nin. She's grown into her looks. . ."

"She's on a mission?" I asked.

Madara shrugged. "She's most likely following after Deidara and Sasori to retrieve the Shukaku container, she has been recruited for the mission, or she signed herself up. But she's probably going to do something stupid and actually _try_ and _save_ him. Funny, ne?" Madara chuckled and I continued to stare.

"Should I be worried?" I asked.

I had not seen or heard from Sakura in two years. Konan has, being the mother she is, and retorted with: "She's healthy." Or "She's living on her own." Or "She's getting stronger."

True, she was my biological daughter and she possessed strong traits that linked her to her heritage's strong blood, but she had weakness.

Clinging to her 'friends' and Konohagakure with her life.

It was a horrible idea sending her there.

It was terrible that she even existed.

She'd been trouble since the day she was born with our enemies holding her over our heads and the destruction of the bijou because Orochimaru wanted her. Since then she'd been in an out of the way corner of the Great Nations where other people could keep tabs on her. . .

_Your own daughter. . ._

Instantly I regretted it.

Everything.

I couldn't let her be my weakness.

Konan looked out for herself, but the image of a helpless child was stuck in my mind.

I _wanted _to protect her.

"Perhaps. . ." Madara murmured.

But if she jumped into the spotlight there was nothing I could do.

**Sakura**

I jumped out from my hiding place, throwing the paper bombs into the air; they landed around Sasori who set them ablaze with the inferno before they could go off. "There you are!" He aimed his attack at me.

Chiyo grabbed my arm and yanked me out of the way of the flames behind a rock with her. "I don't know why I'm saving you. . ." she grumbled. My eyes narrowed.

"Chiyo, I don't like you and you don't like me, okay? I know him from my family and whatever he says is a lie. He betrayed me and I want nothing more than for him to be dead. And I can't do that without your help." Chiyo stared at me for a moment and looked back around the rock to see Sasori switching from fire to water.

For a moment she looked strained; teaming up with who her instincts were screaming enemy, and survive. Chiyo looked back at Sasori, then me and nodded. "You could distract him while I attack." I stopped her there.

"You can attach chakra strings to people, ne?" She nodded again, slowly. "Use me," I offered. "I'll worry about attacking and you can make sure he would be able to intersect me. That way we have one person to attack and another to back up the attack."

Chiyo watched me for a moment, regarding what I said and sulked. "Are you saying I can't attack?"

"Hardly the time!" I snapped. "I can't use chakra strings!"

She nodded and suddenly the roar of the water stopped. "Go right, you have two seconds before the fire comes." I nodded and I rolled past her and, barely, dodged the flames before I ran toward Sasori. He turned and the fire moved to burn me to a crisp, but suddenly my body wasn't my own, I couldn't move. I was pulled back and up, I contained a yelp of surprise, and watched Sasori.

Calculating how to attack next. How to injure an immortal. How to distract him.

Something was thrown into the air and my arm strained forward, fingers clasping around it. It was a weird object, off-white, with teeth. "Use it!" Chiyo shouted and before I knew it I was back on the ground again, my legs moving too fast for my body and rocks making me stumble once or twice before Chiyo was able to help me over them.

I got closer and closer to Sasori, twisting and twirling just out of his attack range every time. Then I was a few yards away, the careful distance he had kept was gone and my feet started to skid, trying to stop, then my hand pulled back and I hurled the object at Sasori.

It expanded and grabbed him; Chiyo pulled me back before the fire could touch me. The blaze came so close this time, red orange hands grabbing at me; I closed my eyes and felt the heat glaze by, close enough to burn the hairs off my arms. A loud heard a loud crash erupted and suddenly I wasn't flying back –I was _falling_.

I scrambled and kicked and pulled at the air around me until I hit the ground –hard.

My head reeled and I froze.

Sasori glanced down at me and smirked, his hand snapped and before I knew it I was flying sideways into the rocks. The pain in my skull was tremendous, shaking, skull splitting, a tooth was loose. "And then there were two. . ." Sasori's voice was haunting and seemed to crawl over the rocks and waft off of Chiyo. "Such a child she is, I can't believe she's lasted this long really."

_My head. . . _I reached back and felt the warmth of slip blood through my hair. My head reeled and black filled the corners of my vision.

**_Don't you dare! _**Saku shouted and I swear I heard bells ringing.

_Saku let me rest. . ._

**_Do you want to die! Oh, no I went through too much you have so much to do before your time is up. Me too. You're not dying…_**It was all gibberish in my mind as Saku's healing chakra blazed through me. Green fire burning off my wounds and healing them without the slightest bit of pain.

**_He's immortal; to kill an immortal you'll need a weapon. And you happen to have one. _**The mental image of a certain gift came into my mind.

I reached into my kunai pouch and withdrew a scroll of my own. _He gave it to me. . ._

Sasori fended off the attacks Chiyo threw at him with ease, at this rate she'd loose for sure. _It's now or never. _I ran my hand over the kanji symbol for 'blood' and grabbed the katana –the Last Breath. A gift from my father, but given to me by Sasori. I hugged the weapon to me and crawled from under the rocks and quickly unsheathing it the crimson blade, my eyes locked on Sasori, who was barreling down on top of Chiyo. I lunged forward, chakra forming to the soles of my feet, helping me propel over the debris.

Sasori was almost to Chiyo.

I was right behind him.

I reached out and grabbed the metal cord and pulled.

Sasori clashed into me and we both fell through the air, hitting the ground rolling and tumbling. I fought him for the top, declaring dominance and earning skinned knees. I straddled Sasori's waist, pinning his arms under my bloody knee, and raised the katana over my head, perfectly aimed to stab his heart. Sasori stared at me, eyes widened not in surprise, but more in muse. I was shaking, adrenaline starting to die off fast, as Sasori laid impassively under me; his fate in my hands, to live or die was my choice.

He didn't care, I realized. He really didn't.

And I hesitated…

"Sakura-san!" Chiyo shouted and like that I unfrozen, my arms flying forward, I drove the blade into the container holding his heart, breaking through the wood and stabbing something that made a sickening _squish _as it ran through it.

Blood seeped out of the container and splattered the katana and my face.

For a moment I was in shock and I barely heard the clang as Sasori's metal tail fell to the ground behind me –just brushing the hair on my neck. When I finally would get up I'd know that Chiyo had taken the Mother and Father puppets out to stop him from stabbing me.

"Well…this was interesting…" I dared to look in his eyes. "Killed by my own student…" Sasori suddenly stopped speaking and I felt the katana _vibrate _in my hands. _It's sucking the life out of him…_I realized with horror remember the story of Madara and the First Hokage, how the First drove the blade through Madara's heart and the blade turned crimson with his blood and collected his chakra. "You will be punished for this…" Sasori's eyes rolled back and his body fell back onto the ground, dead, the Mother and Father puppets falling with him.

_I killed an Akatsuki…I…_I got up and took a step back from the Sasori. _My teacher, my ally, my guard…dead by my hands..._ Chiyo ran up and stared down at her grandson (as I learned from Sasori's many taunts toward the elder woman), staring at his motionless form and speaking things I did not hear. _And when the others find out soon… _I pushed that thought back and gripped my upper arm, pain spiked, but I ignored it as Saku's healing chakra swept over me.

Healing me until I felt no pain, numb to the feelings.

Chiyo nodded to herself after a while and turned to face me, wizened face looking sorrowful and determined.

"It's over. Let's find the others."

"H-…" I couldn't speak. I just nodded.

* * *

**Finally I got this chapter done! HAHAHAH! The twin demons are dead! Whoooooooohooooooooo!**

**For those who didn't know I actually finished this chapter a week ago but my FF account wouldn't let me update for some reason. SO after a million emails sent from me to the created of this wonderful sight, that got sent back. I finally was able to get this up. I apologize for the long wait and I hope you enjoyed.**

**P.S~ Do you think I protrayed Pain well enough? I can't have everything be all sunshine and roses so I had to get him to want to protect Sakura, but couldn't because his postion as the leader of the Akatsuki. We can't kick the badass out of him now can we?**

**Reveiw me!**

**~QueenVamp**


	7. Never the Truth

**Chapter 7: Never the Truth**

* * *

**Sakura**

Silence was all I could hear.

White noise.

No sound.

No one breathed.

No one dared speak.

All eyes on me.

No sound from inside the body either.

Gaara.

"Is he?" Naruto whispered and I nodded slowly, almost unsure on what else to do, or what to do with my hands, I wouldn't just leave them on Gaara's chest. . .

"Yes. . ." My teeth drove into my lower lip and my eyes welded shut; I couldn't look at Gaara now. Dead or alive if I got him back I'd always know it was my fault for his death, though Hinata wouldn't know. She'd come to me for comfort, draw away with people and ask me to stay with her in her time of need.

_I could have helped._

**_There was nothing you could have done, Sakura-hime. _**Saku whispered.

"I could have done _something_!" I growled throatily and my fist bashed into the earth.

_Pein…my father, why is he doing this! _I looked back up at the people around us, helplessly, seeing their tear filled faces. Then saw Chiyo moving over.

"Let me try something." She placed her hands on Gaara's chest and chakra waved out wildly pushing into Gaara's body. Her face was as stern and concentrated as ever, every line folded and creased into full concintration. Her chakra was poured into him, more and more and more.

"Chiyo. . .Your not strong enough. . ." Someone whispered.

"This is the only thing I can do."

Naruto helped her and I watched. I watched the scene in front of me.

Gaara was dead and I did nothing.

Hinata. . .

Poor, poor Hinata. . .

I gridded my teeth and suddenly wished I had never introduced the two.

Less pain.

No more pain.

Pain. . .Pein. . .Father. . .Daddy. . .Murderer!

A startled breath escaped Gaara's lips then and I almost jumped back out of spite.

Gaara sat up slowly with the help of Kankuro and Temari.

They muttered gibberish to him and he stared at the dark sky.

Watching.

Where had he just come back from?

What had he seen?

"Gaara-sama!" a girl with short brown hair ran through the crowd and stopped short in front of the small parade around him. "Are you alright."

Everything was so quiet.

The air so thick.

Gaara stared at her with a bemused expression. "Uh. . .huh. . ." he managed with a small nod.

The girl's face lit up and the crowd cheered and screamed and applauded. Most were in tears, others were dancing. As some screamed, others sighed in relief.

So much happiness.

So much joy.

I smiled.

I forgot the dead man-puppet back near Ame.

I was happy.

My friend was alive.

I wanted to rejoice with the others: to hug Gaara and say that I was so sorry for not warning him earlier.

But I noticed something everyone overlooked.

In the midst of celebration I spared a glance over at Chiyo, who was sitting up still, shaking heavy. I crawled over to her. "Chiyo-chan?" I touched her shoulder and her body titled. "Chiyo!" I grabbed her arm and her body titled again, this time towards me. She crashed onto my lap and laid their limply. "Chiyo?" I asked frantically.

The elder woman looked up at me and smiled weakly. "I. . .hope you're not really an enemy, then I'd truly. . .feel foolish." Her eyes rolled back and a serene look crossed her face. She was waiting. Waiting for darkness to overtake her. She released her last breath slowly –a painful rise and a soft fall.

Her spirit carried with her, out of her body, out of the crowd and into the open air. Free and dead and alive all at the same time. Knowing nothing of what was to come, yet everything that had peevishly happened.

The truth.

It was hers.

And now she knew that she had died in enemy arms.

She felt foolish.

"Don't worry, Chiyo-baa-chan should be coming to any minute." She glanced up to see Naruto crouching beside the young Kazakage. Kankuro glanced at him, then me, then back at the blonde.

"Naruto. . ." he whispered.

I looked down at Chiyo in my arms, strong emotions waving over the crowd as a few people, and then Naruto looked over. An unseen question passed between us and I nodded; Chiyo no longer had a pulse. She'd given her life to Gaara.

In that moment, everyone looked at me.

In that moment, I felt like they all knew everything.

**Madara**

Darkness set over Amegakure, swirling clouds of rain that Pein summoned were ready to fall. He pushed them all away, far away.

He knew he had to keep control over this.

". . .Sakura-hime went with the team hired to retrieve the Jinchuuriki container. The Kyuubi container and the Copy Cat-nin were with her."

Pein paused for a moment. "And the Jinchuuriki?"

Pein could feel Deidara's glare though the back of his head, I watched the scene from the shadows, unknown to everyone. Currently, the blonde had just come back from getting his arms sown back on by Kakazu and spending a day in intensive care with Konan and said masked man –it appeared he wasn't happy to be in Pein's office. Explain the entire mission to him.

"Extracted as planned, but they made off with the body." Deidara muttered.

"Well, then," Pein turned his head back to the small group that had appeared in his office. The gloomy afternoon catching the silver of his piercings. "Then I don't understand why you are here and _not _standing guard of the village."

"There has been a mishap with our plan, Leader-sama."Zetsu decided to speak then. Hanging halfway through a wall. **"Sakura-hime killed Sasori.**"

Pein tried to keep his eyes from widening in shock.

No emotion.

Just a mask.

**"She ran him through with a sword."** Zetsu coughed and suddenly hacked up something from his mouth. His white arm reached up and removed it, pulling out the bright crimson blade covered in saliva and blood. "It didn't taste very good."

He dropped it and it clattered to the ground at his feet.

The Saigo.

Pein's gift to her.

"What will you do Leader!" Deidara's voice rose over the murmurs in the room. "Your daughter has killed one of our own. We want blood in return."

Pein watched as the group got rowdier. Shouting their complaints and pointing to the weapon on the ground.

**Sakura**

I entered Gaara's bedroom slowly, caring my medic bag and clipboard I let the door shut behind me. It was time for his hourly check up, after two days of sleep he finally came to last night and I asked if I could be the one to monitor him. Most of the nurses requested I get some sleep, but I refused.

I sleep, I see Sasori's face.

Hinata was curled up on the couch with a blanket, a book and a pillow all strewn around her in some order. She had made it her job –no her _duty- _not to leave his side now that he was back. I smiled to myself and then heard the rustling of sheets behind me and a grunt.

"Gaara…?" I dropped my things onto the coffee table and went to help him, but his murderous glare kept me at bay.

"Don't…touch me…" he hissed and struggled to keep himself sitting up.

I flinched at his sharp tone, but quickly shook it off. "Don't be so proud. Shukaku isn't inside you anymore; you can't push yourself like this. Let me-" I tried to help him again, but Gaara stopped my hands. Swatting them away.

I recoiled.

"I know…now I know how you know everything…about the Akatsuki…those rumors…" He gasped, trying to get a decent breath from his lungs.

My blood ran cold.

But I didn't miss a beat.

Lie. Lie. Lie. Lie. Lie. **_Lie!_**

"What? What are you talking about?" I asked, my voice shaking.

I fear?

No, it was an act.

Gaara's murderous sea foam eyes met mine. "I know you're an Akatsuki…" My eyes widened and I struggled to find words. Something, anything, any sort of lie or story that could get me out of this mess, but there was nothing, I was trapped.

Forced to tell the truth.

"Can I explain?" I asked softly and Gaara glared at me disgust and hatred oozing from every pore on his face.

"You don't deserve it."

"Please?" I insisted. Begged. Pleaded. "There's a lot more to the story than you think. I never joined willingly. . .in fact. . .I never really joined at all." I went over the ways that I could, calmly, explain how I was in this mess, but all of them seemed too confusing. None of my lies seemed much better either.

"Then. . ." Gaara's voice was calmer now, but still anger laced his words. He was tense, but trying to think. Trying to keep a grip on his anger. "They're holding something over your head?" A sort of brotherly protectiveness burned in those words and I took comfort in it. My best friend, my greatest ally; I needed him to understand.

"No. . .I was sort of born into the Akatsuki. My mother and father are co-leaders." Gaara's eyes widened and I nodded. "It gets better. . ."

**Sasuke**

You could feel it in the air.

Something was going to happen.

It twisted around my instinct as Orochimaru called me and the others together at the entrance to the base where Kabuto waited with our marching orders and a grave look.

Fire burned.

My sword called for the kill.

"I believe you know this girl, Sasuke-kun." Kabuto held up a picture.

Pink hair. . .blue eyes. . .pale skin. . .

_"I don't want to be your enemy!" She shouted, tears running down her heart shaped face. So beautiful, so unbecoming. So cold._

_"I'm sorry Sakura." Her name fell off my tongue and I let her fall into the abyss of my eyes. Nightmares reached out and grabbed her, pulling her down to the floor. Cold and dirty._

_Where she belonged._

"Sa. . ."

Dare I test the name again?

"We need you to find her." Kabuto smiled leeringly and I wondered what wicked plan he had in mind.

**Sakura**

An hour later I'd told Gaara my story, down to the very detail. Gaara was silent the entire time, nodding every now and then to let me know he was listening and seemed slightly intrigued by all the lies and betrayal I'd lead throughout the years. ". . .but I help Konoha and Suna the best I can, in any way I can because I've made friends here and I don't want to just choose one side. If you all make me choose there will be war. The Akatsuki will kill me and the Hidden Villages will hunt me down. I'd rather go rove then choose."

Gaara stared at me for a long moment.

The only sound in the room was Hinata's silent snoring.

Another minute passed and I began to worry.

"Will you rat on me? I never betrayed you do know that." I added softly.

Gaara looked away from me at that moment. "Please leave. . .I need to think."

"But. . .!"

"I'm Kazakage; I took vows to protect this village and our allies, but you've been my friend since we were children. So you're not the only one standing on thin ice here, Sakura." I nodded and stood, moving over to my medic bag and withdrew a bottle of pills.

"Here, take one of these if you feel any pain. I didn't make it, just so you know." I added and left the room. Shutting the door and going off to find the others to tell them Gaara was awake.

The further I walked, the heavier I felt. The heavier I felt, the more I thought. The more I fought….

_"I'm Kazakage; I took vows to protect this village and our allies…" _

…the anger that boiled inside me bubbled over and I snapped; smashing my fist straight through a wall. Cracks spider webbed around it and I withdrew my fist and once I did the plaster cracked away leaving a large hole in the wall…

And on the other side Temari, Kankuro, Naruto, Kakashi, Tenten, Lee, Neji and Guy were sitting around talking.

They all stared.

"Gaara's awake."

". . .you punched a hole through the wall. . .Why?" Temari's blonde brow rose and I searched for something to say.

"Gomenasai. . .I had to, um. . .Take it out of my pay check. . ." Leaving them all stunned, I stalked off, found my room and slammed the door as hard as I could before burying my face in the pillows and screaming.

* * *

"She never wanted a headstone, but I thought I'd be nice if people had somewhere to go to say good-bye to her…" rasped Elder Ebizo. I nodded and stared at the headstone wondering what mine would look like.

"Take as much time as you need." He added before walking away, but someone quickly took his place.

Gaara.

I'd been skillfully avoiding him all morning, giving him space, but now I had no chance to get away. I wanted to pay my respects to Chiyo and there was nothing he could say to make me leave. I wanted him to forgive me, an impossible act itself, and give me another chance.

I gave him plenty.

I never let him push me away.

I fought for our friendship.

"Are you alright?"

That surprised me.

"I'm okay. Chiyo protected me and helped me defeat Sasori…"

Gaara and I stared at the headstone a little longer; going over the color and the words engraved into it and the sand that blew on top of it after only a few seconds. I stepped forward and brushed it away quickly; this was a monument. Someone important that should be remembered, not just another untended old grave among the many others here in the graveyard.

"Sakura…I've decided not to tell anyone you're from the Akatsuki." I glanced over my shoulder and Gaara nodded. "You were my friend long before I became Kazakage and my most valued advisor…though I'm not sure I can trust you like I once did, I don't want to see you beheaded at my hands."

I stared at him.

"Thank you. . ." I bowed my head respectfully and smiled. "You have no idea how much this mean to me. . ." I glanced over his shoulder to see the small good-bye party that'd formed at the entrance into Suna; Hinata was facing us, staring at me with her quiet composure.

Gaara leaned closer. "But you have to understand why I told Hinata. . .she'd already heard half of the conversation. . ." My heartbeat sped up and terror filled me, but I quickly beat it back down. _This was bound to happen with the way I handled everything. All the trust I invested into my friends. . .Time to face the music._

**_Never had there been truer words._**

"It's alright." I breathed. "I was going to tell her next. . ." I walked around Gaara and towards the bluenette, stopping a good yard away. Giving her enough space, just in case she decided to attack.

Hinata's eyes locked with mine and she decided to speak first. "You lied to me."

"I did. . ." I agreed. "But I had to. . .Gaara told you that, right? My whole story?" She nodded and anger flashed in her eyes.

"How could you do that to me?"

"I didn't want." I whispered. Trying to keep my voice low, she caught on and she lowered her voice too. "It was my family at stake then, they're not my family now. Not after what _they_ did to Gaara and me."

Hinata's look wavered.

A look of protectiveness.

A look of worry.

She had to stop doing that.

"What did they do to you?"

"My old master. . .tried to kill me." Hinata gasped and looked torn in between comforting me and staying professional.

"What about his partner. . ."

"Deidara." I offered.

"Right, Deidara. He was identified as dead too." My eyes widened, I hadn't really thought much of Deidara.

"How'd he die?"

"Nii-san says he killed himself. He blew himself up."

"Then he's not dead." I groaned.

"Huh?"

"It was probably a doppelganger of Deidara, they look and act like the real thing. It's a jutsu I read about." Hinata chewed on her lip.

"So…Sasori and Deidara, were they…close?"

"As close as two straight men can get." I answered; Hinata flushed and shook it off, going back into her serious mode.

"If he's alive and he reports back to his leader. Will he kill you?" That question had been wracking my brain since I'd watched Sasori fall after driving my katana threw his heart. Will I be executed for the crime of killing 'my own'? Or will I be shown mercy as the leader's daughter? Hardly likely.

"I partook in killing Sasori; they won't forgive me easily…" I trailed off.

"Will they come for you, Sakura-chan?"

Hinata's pearl eyes bore into mine. _Pearls for purity… _And that was it, I couldn't tell Hinata. She was too pure, too innocent, too ignorant to understand any of what I was going through. I'd have to deal with it myself, without my best friend who I've trusted over all these years.

So doing what I do best, I fixed my best _fake _comforting look on my face and replied.

"No, no they wouldn't lay a finger on me." Hinata sighed in relief and pulled me in for a hug, saying a few more things she was stuttering too hard for me to understand, but I nodded and agreed while my mind wondered what fate awaited me back at home.

**Pein**

I didn't want to do this.

But I had to.

"Itachi-san," The dark man materialized from a corner of the room, having stayed deathly silent the entire time most didn't know he was even there.

"Yes Leader-sama?" He seemed a bit amused that I summoned him forward.

"Bring me daughter to me," I hissed. "For her trail."

With that final line, I sealed my own daughter's fate.

* * *

***SCREAM* This is the twist I've been working on for hell knows how long. Thank you Pein and Sasuke, we've done well.**

**Comments? Questions? Concerns?**

**Reveiw me!**

**~QueenVamp**


	8. Watch Your Back

**Chapter 8: Watch Your Back **

* * *

**Sakura**

When I turned fifteen I moved out of the Hokage's mansion and into a little apartment. Naya and Konohamaru complained and whined and offered to let me stay with them longer but I refused, I need my own space and with the missions I was going on I was able to keep it for myself. It was on top of an old rundown shop that no one used anymore, the previous owners used the upstairs as storage, so needless to say I got it pretty cheap and after months of renovations I was able to make the surprisingly large apartment look decent.

I always kept my apartment spotlessly clean and stocked with hidden weapons –three shrunken in my jewelry box, several kunai hidden in shelves and drawers, along with under the table and couch, and senbon needles in each doorway. It was spacious and I very rarely ran into a spider or mouse –I'd freaked out when I discovered the mouse was, in fact, a rat when I first moved in. But my favorite part was the balcony that gave me a perfect view on the setting sun over the Hokage's face craved into the mountain.

The sight of the sky turning a deep crimson always calmed me, but now as I sit dangerously on the ledge I wonder if I'll ever be calm again.

My senses are going haywire with the worry that Deidara would bomb Konoha or an Akatsuki member would show up to assassinate me (questionably Hidan). I surveyed the area again and masked my chakra –no Akatsuki, just civilians.

I turned my attention back to my nails –I'd always felt compelled to redo them after every mission, it just felt right. Once chipped and bitten were now nicely filed and perfectly painted green though I could always find a tiniest flaw in my 'perfect' paint job. I blew on them again and the paint dried faster . . .

"Sa-ku-ra-nee-chan!" I looked up just in time to see Konohamaru leap onto my balcony and lose his footing on that ridiculous long scarf he always wore and only to fall through my open living room door –face down on the carpet.

"Ah! Konohamaru!" I slipped off the railing and pulled my little brother to his feet. "Are you okay? Let me see your face," I took his chin in one of my hands and inspected the redness of his face. "Oh, it's just a rug burn you'll live." The twelve-year-old pouted and I ruffled his already messy hair.

"Are you seriously more worried about your carpet more than your own brother, Nee-chan?" I smirked and shut the glass door.

"Of course not, Maru," I slid balcony door shut behind me. "You're my _otōto. _And I love you very much and I do care that you don't take baths!"I pinched Konohamaru's cheeks and smiled big at him.

"Eh, Sakura-nee-chan, that twenty-watt smile is sort of scary . . . and, er, you may want to leave that door open."

I pulled away and stared questioningly at my little brother's face. "Why?" That questioned was answered why the sound of a loud slam and when I turned around I spotted Naruto with his face smashed against the window. "Huh." I opened the door and Naruto fell back inside, face down.

"Oww . . . thanks for the heads up Konohamaru . . ." Naruto groaned in pain and I grabbed him by the collar of his T-shirt and lifted him up, so he could see my disapproving look. "Uhh, sorry Sakura-chan . . ."

"Jeesh, is everyone trying to ruin my carpet? It's new ya know and white!" I growled and Naruto laughed, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, well, you were gone before I could talk to you yesterday and I Konohamaru said you were making dinner so . . ."

I mentally smack myself for forgetting the weekly dinners Konohamaru and I had. After I left Naya's house Maru was having some…well…what any sane person would call 'extreme abandonment issues' and we scheduled dinners and get togethers and training sessions whenever we could . . . wait a darn second there!

"Konohamaru it's your turn to host dinner!" My stomach growled and my brother smiled.

"Did I mention Naruto wanted to see your house . . . ? And my last attempt of cooking . . . ."

"Never mind then." I shivered at the memory and hours of scrapping food off the ceiling before Naya got home from a friend's house. Naruto looked at him questioningly and I noticed a trail of blood running down just about Naruto's lip.

Naruto noticed and smiled. "Uh, yeah, that hurt . . ."

"Naruto hold your nose, sit on the couch. Konohamaru, get him some tissues." I left my living room and went into my bedroom to search for my extra mini-First Aid kit.

Droning out Konohamaru's and Naruto's conversation from the living room and took in the extraordinary cleanness of it. Like everywhere in my house: everything had its place and everything was in its place, but I could shake the feeling that someone had been in here.

My eyes darted to my ajar closest door and I knelt down beside my bedside table, fingers curling around the kunai knife tapped to the bottom of it and yanked it from its place –eyes trained on the door the enter time.

Slowly, I slunk over to the door and grasped the handle. Inhaling and exhaling quietly, holding the kunai at the ready.

I yanked open the door and threw the knife at a dark shape in my closet.

When I snapped on the lights I found it was just an old, black sweater.

Before I could sigh in relief I felt a cold chill that sent the hairs on the back of my neck standing.

I kept my voice low.

"I know you're here, Itachi . . ." I said softly and smirked to myself at the feel of a cold blade pressing to the back of my neck. I slowly turned and face my scarlet eyed aggressor with muse. "Are you really going to try to take me in now? I have company."

"When night falls you will come quietly." Itachi growled and I glanced back towards the open door, catching the red from bloody tissues that Konohamaru was collecting and throwing into a trash can.

"No promises."

Itachi smirked admirably for my challenge. "Always the difficult one."

"Yes," I quickly grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm behind his back, my bare foot planting between his shoulders. "Now get out of my house, you bastard."

He slipped from my grasp in a black flurry of crows that flew out of my room and through my open window.

Glancing back to my nightstand I grabbed an open First-Aid kit and lifted the half open lid. A few pills of my pain medication –a home remedy- and a few injection needles were gone. My eyes narrowed and I picked up the plastic case and escaped into the living room to take care of Naruto's bloody nose, but the entire time I wondered why Itachi would be ransacking my First-Aid kits when he could've just asked for those things.

* * *

After a homemade dinner and washing up various dishes, Konohamaru and Naruto decided they needed to be heading back home for the time –though I was tempted to ask them to stay the night, for fear of the Uchiha that'd be coming by much later, I didn't I know Itachi wouldn't hesitate to kill.

I walked them both to the _appropriate _door for entering and exiting my apartment and saw them off. Konohamaru stole my leftover cake and was out the door like a bullet, but Naruto remained on my doorstep a while longer.

"It's great to see you see again Sakura-chan." I was about to say something in return, but he quickly swooped forward and planted a quick kiss on my cheek before dart down the staircase and into the dark streets of Konoha. I stared at the place where he'd just been and, with an agape mouth, shut the door and leaned heavily against it.

My blood pumping in my ears, loud as my rapid heartbeat at the shock and adrenaline that'd picked up over Naruto's dainty kiss on my cheek. My face turned cherry red and my hand slunk over my eyes, fighting back the tears the threatened to fall.

_"It means _nothing, _Sakura-hime. A kiss is just a touch of the lips and that wasn't even a kiss."_

My teeth dung into my lower lip and I felt another presence in the hallway.

_Oh, not now! Please not now!_

"Well, well and the Jinchuuriki fell in love with the princess." Itachi's tone was mocking, something he'd picked up over the years of sparring with me. Taunting –to him- equals a challenge in me.

"You must really love it when I knock your block off, Itachi. My fist slamming into the side of your face…oh, I can feel the ecstasy." Itachi's eyes narrowed. "It was a kiss on the cheek . . . he's my best friend." I growled.

Itachi drew closer. "Hn, still a kiss . . ." I lunged at him then, my hand closing around his throat and pushing him into the pale yellow wall, barely hearing the rattle of picture frames and the breaking of glass behind his head.

"'A kiss is just a touch of the lips' remember, Itachi-_kun_?" Knowing the suffix 'kun' would piss him off I put emphasis to it and watched the shock turn to feral anger. He pushed me back and grabbed my throat, fingers closing –but not squeezing- around my pale neck, wrestled me into the carpeted ground. I grabbed his wrist daintily and stared into his Sharingan eyes without fear.

"Under order of your father, my leader, you're to be brought to Amegakure and await trail held by Leader and other senior Akatsuki members."

_A trial . . . _My mind was thrown into the millions of trials and death sentences I've seen throughout my sixteen years and tried to place myself into the spot of the sweaty palmed, crying and begging accused.

They were so annoying.

I laughed.

"How do you intend to get me there without injuring me Itachi?" I pried. "You can't paralyze me. You can't kill me. Nor can you use Mangekyou Sharingan. _You can't touch me_." Gathering chakra to my knees I brought them both forward and hit Itachi in the abdomen hard enough to knock him off. I quick rolled to my feet to see he was already standing –though bent at the knees a bit more than usual. "But I have no problem hurt you."

"That was a low blow." He commented.

I shrugged. "Be thankful I didn't aim lower."

Itachi stared at me for a moment and smirked. "You're going to resist?"

"I'm not going just so Pein can ridicule me in front of everyone. I haven't seen him in two years and now he summons me on trial? Hell, no. I'm not leaving." Itachi's smirk twitched the slightest bit.

"Well, than I am sorry about this, Sakura-hime." The design in Itachi's eyes changed into the Mangekyou formation, red blood vessels popping out in a sort of strain. "Mangekyou Sharingan!"

* * *

**Is it too short! Again, FF wouldn't let me in yesterday and I was supposed to have this up a few days ago. Damn slacking. Oh, and get this, I've been re-reading _Death Note_ for my new story, so my friend and I started getting into murders and guess what! Someone died! Fricken creepy, my heart goes out to the family and I need to do a little research, but I think it was a murder...not to mention other creepy things...**

**Comments? Questions? Concerns?**

**Reveiw me!**

**~QueenVamp**


	9. Guarding Yourself

**Chapter 9: Guarding Yourself **

* * *

_A pink-haired medic-nin leaned casually against an old oak tree with a thick trunk. She couldn't help but think of it were cut open there'd be hundreds upon hundreds of circles within circles showing the great age of one of the many tree that Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leafs, took great pride in. And even though this particular kunoichi wore the traditional shinobi headband with the distinct symbol of a leaf carved into the metal surface, she came from a different land entirely._

_One where eternal rain clouds loomed over the rooftops of the grey buildings falling apart on their own and the great Rain God watched his creation from the Tower. And his daughter, this pink-haired kunoichi, would dance around in it._

_When she was younger._

_She'd reached womanhood now; the ripe, beautiful age of sixteen and her own unique looks seemed to become even lovelier._

_Her once lanky form was replaced with hips, a small waist and strong muscles that backed up her deadly, earthquake causing punches that'd only developed with more monstrous strength after two and a half years of training with the Godiame Hokage, Lady Tsunade. Her pink hair grown a little, but she refused to keep it long because of her hate for taking care of such troubling things –also it grew too fast. Her midnight blue eyes were the same color as the night sky, soft and warm, but fierce when she needed to be._

_She was also a renowned ninja for her medical skills and her long history of being trained by Konoha's best, so of course she felt the powerful aura of an Akatsuki when he snuck up behind her._

_"Hello, Itachi." Her voice was soft and drowsy from the saki she'd drunk with her friends, the warm spring air and intoxicating scent of cherry blossoms filed her nose, making her too idle for a woman of her importance, that's why she needed him. Her bodyguard._

_She was so beautiful. He couldn't help but stare._

_She smiled up at him and immediately noticed the strange, hazed look in his eyes. "Itachi, are you alright?" Her hands found the sides of his face and worried, blue eyes intense as she inspected the dulling shade of red._

_His eyes welded shut and silently the Uchiha hoped the lazy afternoon would make the stubborn kunoichi drop the subject of his failing eye sight. _

_She brought him closer and commanded him to open his eyes. Itachi refused to yield to her commands, forcing most of his willpower to _not _think of her breath on his lips. And leaned into her, unknowingly his lips coming closer to hers and gliding softly against her cheek, he smiled at the silk-like texture running against his lips. Leaning closer, hunching his shoulders a bit, he pressed her further into the tree. _

_He waited for her harsh words, but heard none._

_She was _letting _him take advantage of her like this. Letting him enjoy having her so close. Letting him kiss her cheek. Letting him push her against the tree._

_His eyes opened and met with the serene, waiting face of the relaxed kunoichi. Eyes lulled closed waiting for his kiss._

_Itachi abruptly pulled back and her eyes snapped open with questions rising._

_He'd gone too far…_

**Itachi**

I was starting to wish I hadn't used Mangekyou Sharingan on Sakura, not because of guilt or that leader would most likely be angry, but because of that fact that she somehow got out of the nightmarish torture and into my memories. One in particular was _that day_: March 28 when Sakura turned sixteen.

After the almost-kiss -I'd banged my head against a rock for that later- we'd argued for days about it. Sakura claiming that I liked her and that she had feelings for me too. My face had heated up and I'd looked away then.

I couldn't tell the truth no matter how badly I wanted to say it.

I pulled my genjutsu off of Sakura and immediately she woke.

"Take me back to Konoha, right now!" She screamed in my ear and in turn I hitched her higher up by her thigh, causing a yelp when she realized where my hands were. "You perv…"

I could feel her blush radiating off of her.

"You have a sick mind, Sakura-hime. I'm only following orders."

"Hmm, well that doesn't mean I have to like it." She was silent and her hands shifted from around my neck.

"You hit me and I'll stab you."

"You stab me and I'll bite you."

"You bite me and I'll give you something to bite."

That was just crude, too unlike me, but it kept her quiet for a minute.

"You wouldn't." She snarled.

"You didn't think I'd use Mangekyou on you."

"Well," her voice became shrill and amplifying each word. "Were you 'following orders'?"

"Well. . ." I wave of nausea crashed over me and my foot slipped from its place on the branch and I started plummeting downward, dragging Sakura with me. She yelped in surprise and twisted around and around, trying to breaking the bounds on her wrist.

But I couldn't do anything to stop her.

Everything went dark.

**Sakura**

Wind howled in my ears and I pulled again at the bounds around my wrists with a few good yanks I was free. Momentarily my mind wandered back to Konohagakure, but they were quickly dismissed by thoughts of the unconscious Uchiha falling through the air and I dove to catch up with him. Grabbing his wrist and landing on a branch a good seven feet from the ground.

Adrenaline pumped through my veins and I took a moment to catch my breath. Itachi and had just _dropped _like a rock, no warning, no slip-ups he'd just seemed to have fainted. My medic-nin side started to take over.

_It could just be exhaustion, but I want to be sure. _I called chakra to my hands and rested them on Itachi's chest, eyes lulling closed as an image of his body formed in my mind. Nothing was ruptured, nothing broken, nothing poisoned. My hands glided up to his face –somewhere he never let me heal- and I started feeling internal bleeding and damaged tissue around his eyes.

**_It looks like blindness. . .Oh, that's not good. _**Saku's infamous healing chakra added to mine and we started repairing the long inflicted damage. **_He's been under a lot of pain. . ._**I nodded to myself and pulled away.

_He's going to need medicine for this, more than just pain medication. Oh, why didn't he grab my kunai pouch before he left? I could have healed him a lot better. _

**_There's something in his bag. _**Saku commented and I opened his black-and-red Akatsuki robe to see a pouch that matched my medic one on the side of his hip. Digging through it a moment I found my needles (that he'd stolen) and a few veils of an un-marked liquid. I pulled the top off and inhaled, only to recoil.

"So that's how he's been able to keep going so long: steroids." I unbuckled the pouch from around his waist and buckled it around mine; giving a tug to the loose belt once I was sure it wouldn't fall before lifting up Itachi and pulling his arm around my shoulder and my other arm around his waist. _I'll yell at him later, I need to get him to a secure location now._

An hour later Itachi (still unconscious) and I sat underneath a low tree while I grinded some ginkgo ginger up for him. I'd laughed at the irony when I saw it alone the path a few minutes ago and took it upon myself to prepare the herb for blindness for him.

Finally an hour later he came to.

"Hey, good morning sleeping beauty." I smirked and handed him a glass of tea with the herb crushed into it. He took a drink, knowing I wouldn't spike it with anything, and asked what I'd put in it and I told him. Then of course he decided to jump down my throat. "You fainted, so I was forced to wonder why and I found out you've been abusing your eyesight, this'll help. Not to mention shooting yourself up."

"You were trained too well."

"Uh-huh," I smiled. "Why didn't you just tell me? You've been my friend and bodyguard for almost five years, you can tell me something without worrying that'd I'd blab to someone."

Itachi shrugged and sipped his tea once again. "Things have changed, Sakura-hime. You know Akatsuki members don't like weakness."

My brows knitted. "How have they changed?"

Itachi didn't answer me and I sighed, standing and removing a kunai from his bag. Itachi twitched and then pulled up the helm of his cloak to see his legs wouldn't move to his command. I stabbed the kunai into the tree above his head.

"Is that my bag?" He didn't seem too shocked.

"Uh-huh, see you later Itachi. But I've have to warn you I'll tell Tsunade-shishou to amp up security and I'll always have someone with me. Drink the rest of that tea if you want to use Mangekyou again."

Itachi didn't bother to call after me, he wasn't that stupid.

* * *

I channeled my chakra to my eyes, calling on my Rinnegan and for one, unblinking, second I saw Konohagakure –a large hue of blue flames engulfed inside the thick cement walls and more, tinier, flames dotted the vast landscapes around it.

"Damn. . .that's far away." I sighed and glanced behind me. "Well, might as well start walking." With a perfect back flip I landed on the branch behind me and climbed the rest of the way down.

Walking around the forest wasn't that bad. As long as I kept going West I should get back to Konohagakure by tomorrow morning.

I landed with a bound and pulled at the leather strap of Itachi's kunai pouch, making sure it hadn't slipped before I continued through the forest to Konoha. . .

I sensed chakra behind me.

I quickly turned on my heel, withdrawing a kunai knife, and metal clanked together.

A katana.

I glanced up.

A smirk.

Raven hair.

Olive skin.

Pitiless eyes.

"Sasuke. . .?" He smirked and sheathed his blade.

"Sakura." He acknowledged me, but my name sounded different on his tongue. Expecting somehow? Bored, knew I was coming, and being a smug jackass about it.

Something silver came through my peripheral vision and I ducked just in time to miss the giant sword that swiped at my head, but it came back again, slamming towards the ground. I rolled out of the way then back onto my feet. The blade swung again and again, I dodged and got under the white-haired man's guard, then delivered a deadly blow to his abdomen, but just as quickly as my fist touched him, his _skin _and_ shirt _fell away into a liquid mess. He laughed and I pounced away, just missing a carrot-haired man who tried to grab me. Then senbon needles shot out and I ducked.

Anger burned inside me and large hands grabbed at me, but I bursted into a cloud of smoke right before their eyes.

* * *

**Ta-Da! Oooh! I am so happy I spent the yesterday in the Windy City! I was on a boat and I got hot chocolate and my teacher bought it and there were hot guys and there was art and there were pictures and R&J referances (due to said balcony) and this one girl who is a lesbian (no offence to anyone) and has this idea that I am too and that happens in the city stays in the city and her girlfriend didn't have to know if she was the reason me and my friends 'magically' crossed over -after said girl grabbed the front of my coat and said something to me in French (which I don't speak T~T). That was the only strange part of my afternoon. . .**

**So anyway, Sasuke's back! (Jackass).**

**VOTE ON MY POLL TO DETERMIND THE SEX OF SAKURA'S BABY IN MY OTHER STORY!**

**Comments? Questions? Concerns?**

**Reveiw me!**

**~QueenVamp**


	10. Running into Your Ex

**Chapter 10: Running into Your Ex. . . **

* * *

I should have know Sakura would never fight an enemy she didn't know without feeling them out first, –seeing how they tick, how they move and what attacks they use first- thus the shadow clone (when did she not use that). But I'd been Sakura teammate before; I knew her tricks and weaknesses, as well as she knew mine.

It was fifty-fifty either way.

Karin jumped down from the trees, looking flustered and out of breath. Just a few minutes ago I'd sent Juugo, Suigetsu and her after Sakura –since Karin could sense chakra almost better than a ninja hound- but it seems that Sakura had done something the rest of them. "Sasuke-kun, hurry she's getting away!"

How did I know this?

"What?" I snapped.

"She's taken out Suigetsu and Juugo! We have to hurry!" She shouted, flailing her arms around. We both jumped into the trees, Karin at the lead, but me close beside her, not wanting her to over shadow me. I was the leader of this team, the first one for Orochimaru to recruit, the strongest out of all of them.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"She's very strong opponent. Who is she? She seems to know you. . ."

There were so many answers to that question. The lie I've been fed by the siren herself –what I believed to be true- was sugar coated, it went down easily and digested; gone with no extra thought put to it. The truth was more bitter than sweet; singling my throat all the way down and coiling into my stomach; making me question everything and too many thoughts filled my mind so much that I couldn't concentrate –blossoming hatred.

"No one of your concern." Karin sighed and suddenly jumped up above me.

"Still an arrogant jackass, eh?" Her voice changed almost sounding like. . .Damn.

I spun in mid-air and grabbed Sakura's fist before it could make contact with me, both of us balancing on the thin branch that held us both up. Already her disguise was starting to melt away: glasses gone, skin becoming fairer, hair shortening –but not yet changing color-, and her eyes burning like wild fire, powerful chakra.

She made a noise –signaling another attack.

Her leg kicked out and I blocked it with my own leg. In the same motion my gripped on to her gloved fist tightened, full intentions of breaking her hand, but then it started to feel warm. . .hot. . .burning! I pulled away –falling backwards out of the trees- calling on my Sharingan, at that very moment Sakura jumped and swung on to another tree, before looking back at me.

For a moment her chakra levels spiked and her eyes turned silver, the pupils surrounded by rings, each smaller than the other heading into the pupil, but in a blink of an eye it was gone and Sakura's eyes were blue again.

_What the hell was that?_ I pondered for a moment, scrolling through everything I knew about Sakura as I gripped onto another tree and straightened myself. _She's the daughter of the Akatsuki leaders; she's bound to have something up her sleeves. And I'll be ready for it._

"Long time no see, Sasuke." She greeted and I nodded to her coolly. "So here's where I ask: 'How you've been' or 'what are you doing here'? But since it's you I have to ask. . ." Her face twisted into an ugly emotion, making her look as though she were snarling. "Why the hell are you trying to capture me!" Chakra waved off her that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up straight.

"Hn."

"Ah, so Orochimaru put you up to this? That gives me a few ideas." She crouched and sprang at me, propelling over the open forest like she was floating. . .Floating? Something's not right here. I felt the air around me and sensed chakra –in the air- moving around me like poison and jumbling up every nerve in my body. A genjutsu.

She landed daintily on the tree branch with one foot.

"I tried to save you before, but it seems my efforts were in vain."

I said nothing.

"Sasuke!" Suigetsu came bounding through the forest. "Sasuke! I'm so glad I-!" He glanced up at Sakura and his expression twisted. "YOU!" Suigetsu shouted, stabbing a finger at her. "You put a genjutsu on us!"

Sakura glanced down at him and smirked. "This whole game is a genjutsu, the moment you came after me you stepped into it. This is my sand box. . .I call it the 'Dangerous Game'." She stepped forward off of the branch and instead of falling, a whirlwind of sakura blossoms wrapped around her, carrying her off somewhere again. "Try to find the real me. . ."

Her voice carried on the wind and I distantly heard Karin shouting. Suigetsu jumped up next to me, glancing in said direction, contemplating checking on her.

"Damn, who is this chick?" Suigetsu looked at me for answers and I shrugged.

"She would be. . .my ex-girlfriend."

"Shit. . .you like those women then?" Suigetsu raised his eyebrows.

"What?"

"Nothin'. . .Say I wonder why it's called the 'Dangerous Game'."

"I think I just found out."

"What?"

"Jump."

When we did seven kunai knives landed where we were once standing.

More shadow duplicators.

**Sakura**

_Did you hear that Saku? I'm Sasuke's crazy ex!_

**_He never said crazy._**

_Yeah, well he's thinking it. . ._

**_So true. . .Hey, the redhead is back! _**I glanced down to meet the furious red eyes of Sasuke's team's only female member. I'd ambushed her after she'd first caught me and immobilized her with a trick that Tsunade-shishou had taught me, but I guess she was a medic too.

"Just who do you think you are!" Karin –I think- shouted from her semi-fetal position on the ground.

"Well, I'm Sakura, Sasuke's ex-girlfriend. . ." I thought for a moment then smiled. "And damn wasn't that the worst mistake of my life."

"HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH THINGS ABOUT SASUKE-KUN!" She shrieked and I laughed, until the white haired guy –Suigetsu landed on the ground next to her, helping her up.

"Karin, calm down, that's probably not even the real one." Suigetsu tried to calm her, but Karin wouldn't have that.

"No that's the real one! I can sense it!" Karin shouted, face burning red.

"Good!" I snapped my head around to see Sasuke barreling down on me.

"Oh!" I swung under the branch –just missing him- and swung back up. "Ha!" Then a sharp pain made my head reel and I fell out of the tree and into the open. Saku hurried to heal that so I wouldn't faint and at the same moment Juugo's arms formed around me in a cage of strong embrace.

"Bastard!" I screamed and tried to use my _Push, _but that only sent Juugo –still clinging to me- off balance. My clones hailed down from the sky and attacked, Suigetsu went to work cutting through them and Sasuke kept his Sharingan drawn.

"Karin, now." Sasuke said in a monotone. My chakra was draining already from Juugo, then another hand grabbed me and my chakra levels fell dramatically, to the point where I couldn't fight anymore.

My genjutsu fell away into nothing, crinkling slowly like paper.

My mouth was pried open and sedative was given to me, then Saku burned it off.

I lashed out wildly in a failing attempt as my clones exploded into puffs of smoke and every punch became weaker. I directed _Push _towards Karin and she only stumbled backward, still gripping my shoulder and draining my chakra.

I was finished.

* * *

***Screams. . . .huff. . . .screams* Did I make it too easy? I did didn't I? Damnit! Damn it all! Please review, I need reviews! QueenVamps a little crazy right now. There will be A LOT more Sakura vs Team Hebi/Taka in the future (next chapter) and Itachi will show his beautiful half-blind face again.**

**VOTE ON MY POLL TO DETERMIND THE SEX OF SAKURA'S BABY IN MY OTHER STORY!**

**Comments? Questions? Concerns?**

**Reveiw me!**

**~QueenVamp**


	11. Of Bodyguards and Villians

**Chapter 11: Of Bodyguards and Villians**

* * *

**Sakura**

Orochimaru's base was cold…and dark…and eerie…and faintly reeked of death, blood, sweat and tears. But that was only the entrance; the holding cell 'Team Hebi' stuck me in was a whole lot worse. There were bloodstains in the corner and an unfortunate somebody was just removed from there –as I was told. (I swear, if I got out of this alive I'd never complain about Akatsuki hideouts ever again.)

"Sakura…look at me." Sasuke commanded. I kept my head down and ignored him. I could keep my silent treatment going for a long time; he knew that. For now I was healing the wounds inflicted on me and the chakra loss. "You have to speak sometime. If you don't the torture will begin."

It was torture enough being here in a cell.

Being within arm's length of this bastard was enough.

"Sakura…" His voice sounded younger now, reminding me of when he asked me to runaway with him. I glanced up out of spite; he looked relaxed and casual as he watched me silently, waiting for my reaction.

He was underestimating me completely right now.

I wasn't chained up to a wall; no more chakra draining was done. It was just me behind a barred door. Was the genjutsu Dangerous Game not enough for him? I _created _it for when I fought Itachi, it was meant for me to be everywhere and nowhere all at the same time. Sure I was still smoothing out the trap doors and other elements that'd show up during the eight hours I could hold it, but it was a near perfect masterpiece.

"Sakura you can talk, it's just me."

"Yes, it's you." I frowned at him. He was older now, almost a full grown man; even his deeper voice gave off the illusion of young adulthood. Despite the new features of Sasuke I wished to explore further I got to the point. "You left…"

"And you lied…" He jerked his head toward me and I almost recoiled. "You're still wearing the medallion, I see." I looked away, hiding my slight blush.

My hand reached up to touch the golden, coin-sized charm with the kanji symbol for 'hime' engraved into it elegantly dangling from its leather cord Naruto had given me.

My fourteenth birthday present.

"I never stopped wearing it..." I traced the kanji with a gloved finger lightly. "It's hard to forget that you were my friend before all this happened."

"A friend, who lied," Sasuke's voice was like ached, burning my ears. "Orochimaru told me things about you. I you're in league with the Akatsuki. That how you knew so much about Itachi isn't it?"

I smirked to myself and my eyes closed at a distant memory. "I remember you use to dote over me like that, like I was a puzzle you had to put together to find out about your brother. Sasuke, would you ever give up seeking revenge out on Itachi-ku…?" I had to stop myself before I could finish, but Sasuke had already heard.

His fingers curling into tight fists.

"So you _not only_ have knowledge of my brother, but your also _well-acquainted_ with him too _aren't you_?" I glared up at him and snorted, titling my head to the side tauntingly.

"You're embellishing your words there, aren't you, Sasuke? Jealousy is such an evil monster wouldn't you say?"

"Tell me where he is!" He snapped.

"…"

"Tell me or I'll kill him slowly." Sasuke's voice held the sadistic hiss of Orochimaru's, only his was more terrifying. I didn't yield, though I could almost picture Sasuke with grey-white skin and cat-like yellow eyes.

"Can't kill what you can't catch." I taunted. Sasuke's Sharingan eye spun and I flinched away, keeping my eyes glued to his feet like Master Guy had told me. He couldn't put a genjutsu me if he couldn't look into my eyes. "You're insane if you'd think I'd betray one of my friends…"

"You betray everyone!" Sasuke shouted and I slowly got to my feet.

His words stung with the truth and I chewed on my lip, contemplating something to say. Mapping out our conversation from there.

"You little brat tell me where he's hiding!" I fixed my stern I-know-something-you-don't look on my face that always drove Sasuke nuts.

"You aren't strong enough, even I can see that. You and Itachi have no reason to fight…!" Sasuke was ready to shout again but I cut him off. "Sasuke there is more to the massacre of your family than you know! While you were here attacking like a small child wanting revenge, I was out in the world learning the truth! You have to-" He grabbed the front of my shirt through the bars and shook me, my head knocked against one of the bars and I saw stars. Unconsciously, I grabbed hold of Sasuke's wrist and focus my chakra to it –burning.

Sasuke cried out in pain, but didn't let go as easily as last time. "Don't talk to me about the truth! You know and I know you're the greatest lair on the face of the Earth." My head knocked once more with the bars and my chakra seared Sasuke's wrist. He held on for a moment longer and finally withdrew with a cry of pain and I lunged at him, grabbing the collar of his shirt and yanking him toward me.

"An enemy to me is not something you'll want to be." I said slowly, meeting his eyes fearlessly. My Rinnegan flashing metallic silver in his black eyes. I pushed him away.

We stood in an awkward silence for a long moment, breathing heavily, trying to get our bearings. Really I didn't know too much about the Uchiha Massacre, other than there was a lot of behind the scenes work from a few higher ups from the shadows –as Saku said. It wasn't all Itachi, that I knew, and feeling the way I did I wanted desperately to believe he could never do something that horrible.

The bruise on my forehead creased before it could form.

"Will you tell me Itachi's whereabouts?" Sasuke seethed, still with his own bruise and second degree burn. Memories of the old days filled my head: when I use to heal him tenderly and smile and joke…

I didn't give him the right to hear my voice.

"Fine," With that he turned to go out the door.

"Sasuke." He whipped around fast enough to watch me yank the medallion free from its leather strap. "Take it back." With all my might I chucked the medallion at him, hoping it'd bounce off his stupid head, but he snatched it quickly and pocketed it into his shirt.

"Now I have no reason to even _talk _to you." Sasuke muttered before turning on his heel and walking towards the exit. I sat myself down on the stained floor and drew a knee to my chest, resting my chin on it.

"Unjustifiable ass…"

**Itachi**

The pain subsided quickly and within the hour Sakura had left me behind I began to track her. And then I learned: so was someone else…

_"Hime what have you gotten yourself into?"_

It didn't take her long to respond.

_"Orochimaru and Sasuke's team caught me. I have a plan…" _She paused. _"But I'm going to need your help."_

_"Why should I help you?"_

_"Blackmail, your sense of duty, your pride as a man…"_

_"I'm going to kill you one day."_

_"But not today."_

**Sasuke**

She'd grown up to be beautiful, not the skinny little pink-haired, blue-eyed brat that she once was…Or at least that's what Orochimaru and Kabuto had agreed as we all stood in the training ground –a warehouse, sort of place- awaiting our arrival for a report on Sakura.

"Lord Orochimaru, she is still refusing to give us any information." said Karin while placing her hands on her hips. "We've tried everything that girl's made out of stone."

Orochimaru smiled, reviling gleaming fangs. "Oh, she's not. My blade left a scar on that pretty little face of hers. One that has never healed. Remember this: she's a liar." He made a chuckling sound. "A rather good one at that, she can lie away pain."

"What should we do with her then?" I asked.

"She's useless to use if the Akatsuki hasn't come for her and she gives us no information, it's been almost a week." Juugo said softly.

"Bring her here…"

A moment later the doors opened and Sakura was practically dragged into the room, stumbling as she tried to fight off the guards at her arms. My eyes, almost, widened at the sight of her. What once was so proud and tall was now broken and crumbling. Scars and bloody gashes marred her pale skin, along with bruises and blisters telling the story of the hot coil Kabuto had taken too her once or twice when she tried to escape.

She was a fool for not talking. Yet I had to admire her tolerance to pain.

_"She can lie away the pain." _

Orochimaru's voice echoed in my head and my thoughts clouded over.

_Lying bitch got what she deserved._

She was forced to her knees and the guard bent her head back by grabbing her hair so she'd look at Orochimaru. After a few seconds of silence Orochimaru winced and drew a hand over his cheek –she'd spat at him. His lip curved and he smacked her square across the face, but her head didn't snap sideways. On her own will she rolled her head back and laughed, dry and humorously.

"Is there anything you won't do to a woman?" She asked her voice hollow and holding back pain.

"We could do much worse Hime; it all depends on how badly I want something. For instance: the Chiryō-shi no Saku, the demon that keeps your heart from stopping. She was mine to begin with your parents stole her from me to keep their _precious _daughter alive that day eleven years ago." He smirked at the look of horror on Sakura's face.

_She has a demon inside her? _I watched curiously.

"…Really? You want Saku?" She laughed again. "She'll talk your ear off."

Kabuto stepped forward, looking murderous, but Sakura didn't flinch. The old Sakura I'd known would be wearing a look of fear right now, but this new one looked strong, confident. Like she could take a hit from anyone and just laugh.

"Listen you little brat we need you to extract that demon from your body. No jutsu can, only you." His fingers closed around her throat.

"I'm…not ready…to die yet." She flinched noticeably and her face turned a soft shade of pink.

"You're already dead." A smile crossed Sakura's face and she laughed.

The two guards behind her disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Not quite." Her hands, drawn behind her back, opened up and three rounded objects fell from her hands and once they hit the ground smoke erupted into the room. A grayish pink smoke filled the room so thick I couldn't see anything in front of me.

"Housenka no Jutsu!" A voice shouted and heat blazed past me.

_The fireball technique? But that means…_

Someone trapped my arms behind my back. Grabbing by the wrists and twisting, so I was unable to move.

"Sakura…" I replied coolly and half-turned to look at her.

Sakura's grip tightened, like iron and it burned the raw skin, and I heard a _snap _signaling the breaking of my wrists, I grunted in the pain and almost knocked heads with Sakura when she whispered in my ear. "Oooh, that's going to be a _bitch,_ can't sword fight, can't grab a woman. Hope you enjoy your misery Sasuke." She pushed me forward and I turned to catch the gleam of pink hair before my gaze became fuzzy and I couldn't see straight.

**Orochimaru**

I turned and dodged the chakra leaded fist of Saku's carrier.

So fiery in their will power to kill their enemies, this girl was taking on an entire secret hideout and her planning and timing to everything was perfect. She grunted and suddenly kicked, I dodged, and punched again and I dodged then she…smiled.

My clone disappeared as two of her own reduced mine to nothing.

She swore and began looking around, finding satisfaction in half-killing a useless guard that'd tried to grab her from behind. Then her bodyguard leaped into the fight in a fury of genjutsu that swept up the remaining members of Team Hebi.

Without a second thought I let my hideout erupt into nothing.

**Sakura**

"CHA!" My fist slammed into a rock that landed above me and I climbed out of the ruble I'd been buried in. Coughing and wheezing for breath I held my bruised throat and scouted the area around me.

Everything had crumbled inward (on top of everyone) and the hideout was already underground.

"Itachi…" My voice was haggard in the silence and my eyes searched for my partner in crime.

**_Sakura-hime, I can't heal you as quickly and help you in battle, try to keep still for a few minutes. You have a sprained ankle. _**

"H-hai," I coughed softly without much thought of it, I relaxed against the stone and looked for any members of Team Hebi or Orochimaru's henchmen.

I felt a wave of chakra crash against me and I watched as Orochimaru walked over the ruble, grinning from ear to ear, making seals with his hand…

Tiger. Monkey. Horse.

…the same seals for the Curse Mark jutsu. I started moving backward, trying to stand as Saku's chakra engulfed my leg. _Saku! Saku! Help me! Please!_

Tiger. Tiger. Snake.

Orochimaru suddenly stopped and his lips curled into a symphony of a smile just as I hit my head on something. Something hard, wearing a black cape. I turned to come face-to-face with Itachi's knee. "Itachi…"

"Well, isn't this lovely. Two Akatsuki at once…I'll be seeing you." Orochimaru turned only to disappear into the distance over the ruble with Kabuto in tow.

More rocks moved aside, Sasuke soon emerged from the ruble too, being held up by Juugo, and his eyes widened. "Itachi…" he hissed, icily and staggered forward. His teammate stopped him before he could come too close.

"Little brother can't say it's good to see you again." Itachi's gaze landed on me and he leaned down beside me, unsure of what to do next. "Sakura…" My name was said without its usual suffix and I took that as immediate comfort. Painfully, I laced my arms around his shoulders as he scooped me up off the ground, one arm around my back and the other behind my knees, and held me close. My head rested on his shoulder and clung to his cloak.

"I already broke both of his wrists. Just get me out of here, please." I growled into his neck and Itachi's arms tightened before he leaped around the ruble and out of sight from the screaming younger Uchiha.

"You broke his wrists, huh?"

"Hai…"

"Will this teach to run away?"

"No…"

* * *

**This took so long and I'm really, really sorry. I've been debating on wheither on rewriting the last chapter, but either way I needed Sakura to be kidnapped by Orochimaru for my own sick pleasure of have Sasuke get the sh*t (I really hate that word, not sure why) beat out of him.**

**Comments? Questions? Concerns?**

**Reveiw me!**

**~QueenVamp**


	12. Back On Course, Sort Of

**Chapter 12: Back On Course, Sort Of...**

* * *

**Sakura**

Sweat broke over my face and back as healing chakra rushed through my body like fire burning unpleasantly across the wounds and blisters Saku hadn't been able to heal while in the hideout. My arms twisted odd angles and I heard bones crack –reforming- and my nails dug into the sheets, pulling with my sweaty palms as I groaned in pain –trying _not_ to move and fighting screams of pain as Saku executed surgery inside of me. **_Stop moving. Don't scream. _**

_You sound like a rapist! _

**_No, worse, I'm your doctor; now shut up. _**An open wound wrapped in gauges started closing and I whined like a puppy, tears springing to my eyes as I buried my face in the pillows and slammed on fist into the mattress –because a hole in the headboard would be too much to explain. **_Wow, if anyone saw you now…_**Saku's healing was cut short and I sighed in relief.

It had been a few days since Itachi and I fled Orochimaru's hideout and things were still very…awkward. After he'd snuck in, bitched to me about how stupid I was, he only talked to make sure I didn't try to heal myself and then cleaned my wounds. But Saku had taken matters into her own hands –figuratively speaking- and had woken me from my nap when her full chakra supply had been restored.

"Sakura-hime," The door opened and I stayed put on the bed, not moving an inch, now knowing what forced Saku to back off I'd wished she'd kept going. "What was that noise?"

"Nothing." I gingerly rolled on my side, my fingers worked quickly as I unraveled the bandage around my thigh, ignoring Itachi's command to leave the blood-stained bandage on, and I showed nothing but a fading pink scar where an angry _hole _had once been. "It was nothing, Itachi."

"There was a stab wound there…were you healing yourself?" Itachi's formidable/brotherly nature kicked in and by his tone I knew he was getting ready to scold me. "As a medic you should know that that's quite dangerous."

"I wasn't." _It was Saku…_

"Don't lie."

"I'm not lying. I heal fast."

"No one alive can heal that fast."

"Well, I do." I began removing the other bandages showing scars and, most of the time, nothing where gashes and bruises once were, but I left split set to one of my left arm – complements of Itachi- that I wouldn't mind healing for a few more days. "Really…I'm okay."

He nodded, still not believing me and with a "Get some rest" he left. I sighed and dropped the bandage into the trash bin next to the bed and ran my fingers through my hair.

_Saku?_

**_Hai, Sakura-hime?_**

_What is everyone at home doing? What do they think?_

**_Itachi left a note on your door saying you've been summoned by your father and you had to leave immediately. _**I nodded and glanced out the window saw the shadow of the blue moon.

**Sasuke**

Blood splattered the ground and I stared straight ahead, watching the light leave his yellow eyes. "You should know that I hate being lied to Orochimaru…"

The pale man stiffened, drew in an unneeded breath before collapsing in a puddle of his own blood.

I withdrew back into the corridor.

**Itachi**

"Hello Itachi…" Sakura didn't have to look to know I was standing right behind her on the roof, her head stayed titled up toward the stars, seeming to be counting them just as she was counting her collecting from the night a few moments earlier.

"Sakura-hime, what are you doing outside in the middle of the night?" I asked and scanned over Sakura's body, only a day ago she looked like she wouldn't live and now…this: perfectly healthy and able to do some underage gambling while her bodyguard tracked her through the crowds.

My mind scanned a list of jutsu and techniques I knew from a few medics. No one could heal at sure an alarming rate, even with medication that I knew she didn't have. There was a missing link here…something I wasn't _seeing, _something happening, something different and of a whole other power.

Something _inside _Sakura.

_A Jinchuuriki? No that's impossible…_My eyes watched her silently, looking for something different: nothing.

She was the same as always.

There were lingering scars marring her arms and legs, barely visible, but if you knew where to look Sakura's battle scars were well earned and each had a story behind them. One in particular I forced myself to study every time –the one on her face. After millions of different cosmetics combinations, healing ointments and chakra she finally gave up all hope of covering it and wore it with pride.

In the moonlight it looked…silver against her stark skin.

Orochimaru's scar.

Sakura sighed, raggedly, breaking me from my thoughts as she pocketed a wad of bills into the pocket of her medic skirt. "What?" I intoned, annoyed.

"Your voice…" she groaned inwardly.

"What about it?"

"Itachi do you know why I don't hide my emotions and try to mask everything?" She turned to face me, the silver scar's reflection of the moonlight cut off and casted into shadow. She didn't wait for my answer and her eyes burning into me. "Because I feel like a game piece enough already, everything in my life has been planned and I grew strong in Amegakure to become a secret weapon, the last thing I want to be is to lose my voice and freewill."

"Most Akatsuki see it as a liability." She sighed again and, almost threateningly, her turquoise blue gaze glaring impatiently into mine.

"I could care _less_ what Pein thinks of me now." She snapped. "I killed Master Sasori because he harmed my friends. I. Don't. Care."

"You're lying." She scoffed at me and I kept my face emotionless.

"Sakura, I've been with you long enough to know how you work." I gave her a leering smile. "I'm the one who taught you to read people's emotions. I know you care what Leader-sama thinks of you because aside from everything he is, indeed, your father. You are a talented liar, you almost fool me, your _acting_ like you have torn loyalties." I watched emotions play across her face and then they landed on defiance, my favorite one.

Her mouth became a thin line and her blue eyes blazed like chakra –then her aura spiked to a dangerous level that told people she was a force to be reckoned with. Worthy of a fight even after her battle with Orochimaru.

_The missing link…_I tilted my head and she jumped to her feet.

"And I know you." She shot back and I resisted rolling my eyes. Did she really think she knew me like the back of her hand? She might be easy to read, but I for one spent years shutting others out. Keeping my secrets and thought locked away so they couldn't be used against me. It wasn't like she could… "I know that you do care for Sasuke's well-being more than your own."

Then again…

Sakura was silent for a moment, fiery attitude gone and my secrets dragged out for us to see. She held her ground with her accusation and steadily watched me.

My eyes narrowed and she took a step back out of spite.

She irked me extensively. From the moment I was assigned to be her bodyguard to the day I was released from 'babysitting' she had always found way to piss me off. I wasn't an open book, my thoughts were my own and I didn't want this _woman_ knowing things I keep hidden for reasons. Sakura smiled tauntingly, but something about it looked…compassionate?

"Don't get angry for something I can do better than you can, Itachi-kun. I can read people just as simply, but you I know better than the route to Amegakure."

We stood there for a long moment in silence and Sakura turned to the edge of the roof.

"I will not hide behind Pein's name; I am my own person, not a game piece." She smiled at me for a moment; to be sure I was listening. "I'm glad we had this talk…"

"You know if you weren't Leader-sama's daughter you'd be dead right now?" It'd come out before I could stop and for a moment I was in shock, but Sakura being Sakura only smiled at me, secretly.

"There's my reason to be happy. Death at your hands would make me feel utterly betrayed and you would suffer much more." She jumped and her pink hair flew up like ribbons as she descended to the ground.

I stood there for a moment, feeling exposed and angry, like she was going to run down the streets screaming out her new-found secrets on me. Then for another moment I wondered why I'd given her the reaction she'd hoped for, does a poker face mean nothing? And finally I realized something else…

…she was getting away.

* * *

Ten minutes later I had her back against a tree, not showing any emotion as I pressed a kunai to her pale throat. She released a long, held, breath and in fanned across my face in a single sweep and her chest began a ceremonies rise and fall, to catch her breath after the brutal fight of trying to pin the other to the ground somehow. She watched me steadily with her blue eyes in the way Konan-san would watch Leader-sama when he was being quiet. It was like a good fight was what turn-off her emotions and made her stone, like she felt to no pain or pleasure…

Her blue eyes held fire –and curiosity? - in them as she leaned into the blade, almost begging me to slit her throat.

Daring me to.

She had too much pride…too much trust.

I should cut her skin. Teach her a lesson.

My hand stilled.

She smirked and her eyes became hooded as she continued to lean into the blade. It took me a moment to realize how close she was getting and when her other hand slunk up mine to grasp my hand holding the kunai.

"_Itachi_…" she whispered hoarsely.

I recoiled and her fingers wrestled the weapon from mine. I moved back another half-step and studied her intently. Her pink hair hung on her shoulders like a curtain, having fallen from its loose braid during our fight and her face was slightly flushed from the cold. Her lanky, womanly form was covered in sweat, refusing to shake the slightest at the bitter weather that wafted through the forest outside of the town I'd followed her to.

She's cold, I realized. She's wearing a _skirt_ for Kami's sake.

Wordlessly, I removed my black cloak and handed it to her. She caught it and finally decided to break the silence. "Were you just checking me out Itachi-kun?" Her lips quirked and she slipped on the cloak.

"Hn," I turned back towards the village, surveying the broken trees and craters in the earth and the variety of weapons embedded into the trees and ground_._

Her soft hand landed on my shoulder and pulled me down slightly and, before I could protest, she planted a small kiss on my newly bruised cheek.

"Arigato, Itachi." She walked ahead of me and took off into the night, but I knew she wouldn't try to run away again. She was going back to the hotel room to sleep.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Ah, the wonderful comedy styles of Saku. Gotta love her, she gets a bigger part during the end of this book and the entire third story. I'm not boring you yet am I?  
Things have be crazy...to say the least. But everything just seems to balance out in the end though, but people mostly peg me as a bad luck charm. A little OOC with Itachi, and a flirtatious Sakura. Heehee, what have I here?**

**RE~ Sorry for all the crappy spelling mistakes and other stuff.**

**Comments? Questions? Concerns?**

**Reveiw me!**

**~QueenVamp**


	13. I Say Jump, So Jump

**Chapter 13: I Say Jump, So Jump**

* * *

**Konohamaru **

I may not be the sharpest in my class, but I knew when something was wrong.

I was the Third Hokage's grandson after all and I knew that this 'something' had a lot to do with…something...

(Don't ask, but I'm pretty sure all of the freaky weird stuff that has been happening is, indeed, because of Sakura-nee-chan.)

Sakura-nee-chan had disappeared, almost completely, off the face of the Earth –or out of Konoha- without a trace. The morning after dinner with Naruto she promised me that we would train in the morning, although it was with Guy-sensei and that Rock Lee kid, it sounded a helluva lot more interesting than training with Super Perv. So as usual I went to her apartment and when she didn't answer I grabbed the spare key hidden in between the cracks of plaster in the abandoned shop below and let myself in. There was a note on the coffee table.

_Dear whomever finds this note,_

_Sorry but I have to leave suddenly. My father has requested to see me; I'll explain when I get back._

_-Sakura_

But she hadn't written it. I'd realized that after hours of comparing notes Sakura had left me in the past and the one I had now. Sakura always, always, always left and extra 'P.S' note on the back reminding me to do something or adding a sly comment that I emulated. Even if the note was serious, she'd sign it differently too.

I'd run to show my findings to Tsunade-baa-chan, in panic, but she had been in a meeting with the elders and Jonin –apparently _they_ were more important than _me_! And upon trying to sneak in (back tunnel, through the air vent, make a left, a right and then slide) one of the ANBU guarding the door had caught me then confiscated the note and 'promised' to relay the message off.

Frustrated, and my options running out, I swallowed my pride and walked over to the Hyuuga compound.

Hyuuga Hanabi glared at me with pupil less pearl eyes, dressed for training and one long stand of her hair dipping between her eyes. "What do you want?" she sneered, standing on the other side of the gate, making it obvious with her body language that we belonged on different sides. Her on the green grass and me on the dirt path.

I clenched my fists and puffed on my chest. "Is your sister here?"

Muse flickered in her eyes and she sounded confused, but still acting as if me being here was a full swing interrogation practice. "What could you possibly want with my sister? You do know she's betrothed Sabaku no Gaara, the Kazakage, baka? Why would she be here? Are you keeping tabs on her or…"

"I just have to ask her a question!" I shouted.

Hanabi rolled her eyes. "My sister is sleeping. Believe it or not us with noble blood need our rest too, she just made it back from Sunagakure to visit us not twenty-four hours ago and here you are at our gates, demanding that I haul her out of bed just so you could ask her a frivolous question-?"

"Hanabi-chan!"

We both glanced back at the same time to see Neji and Hinata, dressed and ready for the day. Neji looking a little more annoyed than usual walked a few paces behind Hinata as the heiress jogged ahead.

"I heard Hanabi-san shouting." He murmured an explanation and glanced up at me. "Well, it's strange seeing you without your nee-san, Konohamaru."

I narrowed my eyes and brushed his comment off. "Yeah, yeah, I don't have time for you today Neji, I only need to talk to one Hyuuga –the only bearable one there is here." I huffed back, my heart not in it, but Hanabi opened her mouth to protest the same time Hinata shooed her and Neji away.

"Gomenasai, Maru-kun," Hinata executed a short bow. "Hanabi is quite lively in the morning, um," Her pearl eyes fixed on me and I waited for her to let me talk. "So you needed something?"

"Yeah, sorry to bother you so early, but I was wondering if you'd talked to Sakura-nee recently?"

Hinata's face went blank and she hesitated before answering, going over her thoughts and then: "Not since Sunagakure, in fact, I came here to see her. Where is she?" Hinata's eyes were pleading, wanting me to say something. Fast. Give her answers.

"That's my problem," I sighed. "We were supposed to train this morning, but I can't find her. There was a note in her house saying she had business with her father…" Hinata's face went ash white and her eyes, dish plates. "Eh? Somethin' the matter, Hina-chan?"

Hinata snapped out of it a few seconds later, plastering on a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Oh, nothing. It's just…unexpected. Sakura-chan…Sakura-chan…didn't tell me…"

Something was up.

I continued: "Yeah and the handwriting on the note isn't Sakura's. It's copied almost perfectly, but it's not." Hinata swayed.

"Oh…um…K-K-Konohamaru-kun, I need to lay down f-for a while." She smiled apologetically and shrunk back slowly. "I'm sorry." She turned on her heel and darted back into the house, muttering to herself.

I followed, catching: "She lied…lied…lied…Gaara…father…oh no, oh dear."

Two Hyuuga elders wouldn't let me enter the house and were quick to grab and throw –or 'properly shove'- me out the gate before locking it.

Hinata left for Suna shortly afterward.

"Nee-chan…what going on?"

Days passed, then a week, still no Sakura.

**Sakura**

Traveling with Itachi put me at a loop. Where he paced himself with his unnatural speed, I charged on ahead like a wild animal –taking on whatever came at me: branches, leaves, animals, other ninja. I could handle it, it was part of traveling, but this time I wanted to take it slow.

Watch the scenery.

Itachi noticed.

"Going slower won't put your trail back any further."

"But it helps…" I murmured.

The terrain change had begun slowly: trees thinned, the road grew wild, grass became dry land and dry land turned into swamp land. Weather had always been a very interesting thing in Ame, with heat from the neighboring desert land (Sunagakure) colliding with the rain from our land, it created humidity that made my hair stand on ends. Still we'd only just breeched the border of Pein's nation.

Muttering to myself, I braided the shoulder length tress back before continuing through the graveyard built by Hidan to scare off intruders. Ominous dark clouds loomed overhead from the Northwest, a far off storm in the village somewhere.

Chakra shock through the air and down my spine, like spiders crawling, it was a tingling sensation that was barely there. Like a shiver.

And I knew: "It's gonna rain soon."

Spending a great deal of time outside, I'd learned all basic survival techniques: including telling what time it was according to the sun's stand in the sky and when the weather would take a turn for the nastiest. But telling when it was going to rain was bred into me; it was a natural sixth sense that ran through my blood.

"It always looks like it's going to-"

A large downpour began.

"You were saying?"

"Hn."

"Yeah, hn." I laughed and spread my arms wide. The rain patted down on my skin and I smiled. Pein made it rain every Sunday, as a supposed God of this land and vanquisher of Hanzo, a self-proclaimed leader of the GNW II (the Second Great Ninja War), he had to do something that'd make the villagers believe that he truly was a deity. And every Sunday it rained, no doubt, no matter what. "Aw, rain, I missed you so…We should stop for the night," I suggested.

Itachi looked at the sky, the gray and purple cloud swirling, then back at me. "No."

"Why not?" I frowned, my arms settling back to my sides. I moved up the muddy path a bit more and took shelter (I say this loosely) under a tree.

"We're making good time; we should be in Amegakure by nightfall." Itachi continued up the path, stopping next to me.

Already his dark hair was dripping and his cloak was covered in a layer of water.

I probably looked no better.

I batted at the stay hairs resting against the back of my neck and the sweat residing there. "What?"

Itachi reached into his cloak and withdrew his bamboo hat and, with a careless gesture, placed it on top of my head. I blinked once and stared into his dark eyes. Neither of us said anything for a long moment, just the rain beating down on top of us.

"Don't make this something that it isn't." he said softly, his arm drifting back.

I flared up instantly. "I'm not."

Itachi simply 'hn'ed and continued up the path, humming a song only he knew to himself.

* * *

**My computer: It was broken! My FFaccount: the password has been changed! (several times) The story: need more detail! **

**Dammit! It's like cooking! No matter what I do everything ends up black and crispy! AGH! Please review! Boast my confedance and help me through depression...Oh! And in the heat of the moment I got another account and my friend xXxEmoxXxGirlxXx (enough X's?) and I made a crack story for _Fruits Basket_ since I found out she only lives a few left turns and right turns away from me. She's under my Favorites. And another thing...I've finally cracked...I started reading _Bleach..._I'm laugh my ass off it's so funny.**

**I fixed those last chapters too.**

**Comments? Questions? Concerns?**

**Reveiw me!**

**~QueenVamp**


	14. When I Arrive

**Chapter 14: When I Arrive**

* * *

**Sakura**

I could see the thin outlines of Akatsuki cloaks from the rainforest surrounding Amegakure, standing on the wall, all smirking as I drew closer and closer. I did nothing to mask my chakra, I poured all my anger and despise into it, letting everyone know that Leader-sama's 'precious' daughter was on the verge of a major hissy fit and was taking prisoners along for the ride.

And a wild one it would be.

Itachi glanced at me again and I pretended not to notice my enhanced chakra as we walked on the pathway. Mud seeping through my boots (not open toed) and the bottom of my cloak, any other time of year this path would be much drier –even for a Rain Village entrance- and I wouldn't be getting so muddy, but it wasn't like I cared.

"Sakura-hime…" I looked up and spotted Deidara's giant clay bird and watched it circle the air above me. I squinted and focused my chakra to my eyes, hoping I could pull off my Rinnegan.

A spark of blue rippled across my vision, making out the shape of the bird and a clone –it was a trick to scare me. _Pull. _The bird came crashing down not seven feet from us, landing on a low branch and scaring away a rather large python –in the process it splattered more mud. "He wasn't even on it to begin with, just forged it with enough chakra to give off an illusion."

I could see one of the figures of the wall screaming and cussing as loudly as possible –and it wasn't Hidan. I smirked inwardly and glanced back at Itachi for his approval. He was silent for a moment, shaking off surprise, then _tsk_ed –actually _tsk_ed me!- and shook his head. "I child like you shouldn't have such power…" he continued forward and I followed.

"Actually, I'm only six years your junior, Itachi-_kun_." I smiled and passed him. "You're the twenty-two-year-old who insists on playing games with me."

"Sakura-_hime._"

"Kidding…mostly." I tipped the brim of the bamboo hat toward him and he rolled his eyes.

I think I was starting to affect him.

**Pein**

A steady downpour of rain continued at my will and I released a breath, noticing Madara crept into the shadows of my office; wearing his usual mask and hooded Akatsuki cloak.

"They've been sighted near the border…Sakura even took out one of Deidara's watch birds without as much as lifting a finger. She's getting stronger Pein, are you sure you want to do this? Kill your own young?" Madara questioned idly and I turned to face him. He looked at my expression and his voice darkened. "Konan will never forgive you."

I winced.

_Konan…_

"She broke the rules. Sasori-san was a senior Akatsuki member and my daughter hasn't joined the Akatsuki or given orders to take any action against him." I glanced back out the window. "I'm a man of fairness and if I show favoritism I won't be respected. Konan…" I was cut off by a slightly amused voice of Madara.

"But the fact that Sakura was _able _to kill her ex-master is what's really fascinating, wouldn't you say? She'd be a valued member of our organization. Who knows, she may even receive the gift of the Rinnegan." I smirked at this.

"I was the first Rinnegan wielder in two centuries, the gene remains hidden within the body until its carrier experiences immense pain –or has a traumatic experience. Everyone thought my ability was a myth, up until I showed my face. Having two Rinnegan welders in the same kin, let alone the same decade, would be near impossible…"

I felt something break my barrier around the village…something powerful, radiating strength, unleashed in wild –a threat.

My first reaction was Itachi, but I never this couldn't be true. There were no possible ways he could have enhanced his chakra levels to that extent in such a short amount of time. Then my second reaction was turning to the balcony to see who was entering the Amegakure.

It was the deader hours of the night, all civilians and other ninja were fast asleep in their homes, but my Rinnegan could pick up the source of chakra –the wild blue and pink hue cloaking a feminine body- surrounding that chakra was more chakra, other Akatsuki members, obviously ready to start a fight.

One of the chakra sources, Hidan, ran toward her and the female planted her feet more than a shoulder width apart, threw back part of her cape –letting the black material flutter- and revealed a chakra laded fist, blazing so strong it was blinding. Then, without skipping a step, slammed her fist into Hidan exposed chest with a final battle cry.

"CHA!"

It was Sakura…

I stiffened.

"Ah, it seems daddy's little girl has learned a trick or two." Madara pointed back out the window and I watched Hidan crash back into an already unstable building. He laughed, loud and obnoxious. "Oooh, they don't make kunoichi like that anymore." He clicked his teeth and chuckled a little. "You better get down there before she kills another one of your immortal members."

**Sakura**

"CHA!" My fist connected with Hidan's upper chest and I watched him sore backwards and crash into the building wall. All the Akatsuki members around me –save Itachi and Kisame- narrowed their eyes and closed the circle around me tighter. "Alright," I flipped my braid back with a jerking head movement in order to get a better look at the males surrounding me. Itachi's bamboo hat had long fallen off after Deidara first attacked me. "Who's next?"

"Oh, you're dead you little bitch!" Hidan plucked himself from a Hidan-shaped-hole and I flexed my gloved fist. His shoulders shook slightly and his collarbone bared a bloody fist shaped scar with blue veins popping out around it.

"Bring it, you little spaz! Or how about I come over there? Show you how a _real_ punch is thrown." Kisame grunted out a laugh, showing he wasn't interested in the fight.

"Girlie she may be Sakura punches like a man." Kisame said to Itachi, impressed by my handy work.

He'd stepped back and watched as I took on Hidan _and_ Deidara.

_That ass..._

I stretched my arms out to my sides, keeping my palms flat and then, with lightening speed, brought them together. _Pull. _Hidan and Deidara came flying towards me and I jumped a moment before they collided. Hidan had other plans –he launched his scythe at me and I quickly twisted in mid-air before I was impaled.

_If Hidan gets even the tiniest bit of blood, I'll be a good a dead. _I grabbed the hilt of the weapon and yanked with all my strength –pulling a very surprised, and heavy, Hidan up with me.

I quick pulled back my fist again, gathering chakra into it, and then connecting with Hidan's well-sculpted face. He plummeted down to the earth and made a crater for himself to rest in awhile. I returned to the ground and quickly performed a triple cartwheel, just missing an explosive each time, then ducked on the last one and pulled a kunai and a few senbon needles from my thigh holster and sent it at the bomber.

"This is for Sasori!" Deidara growled, summoning large amounts of chakra into the clay.

I threw my choice weapons, hoping Deidara would only see the kunai flying at him.

"Enough!" Someone shouted and I glanced up to see someone standing in the shadows shining out because of his bring orange hair. A strange eerie silence held in the air with his arrival and the impassive look on his face made him look even more grave, if not older.

Pein.

"It's the middle of the night; we don't want to drawn any unwanted attention…" He was cut off by the sound of someone hitting the ground on their knees and we turned to face Deidara who knelt with two senbon needles in each thigh.

"…you little…" he growled out. "When did you-?"

"The only thing you need to know is that you'll live." I said with enough snark to put Konohamaru to shame. I looked back at Pein to see a bemused look in his eyes, like he didn't expect such a clever trick from me.

His eyes flickered to the rest of the Akatsuki.

"Leave, now." Pein barked and the three uninjured Akatsuki nodded before moving to pick up their fallen comrades. He did seem to notice, however, the bruise on the side of Itachi's face. He looked back at me and continued to stare.

_Hello, Pein this is me; your daughter, Reiame Sakura, and I'm here to let you know I'm not dead weight, that I'm not going to let you push me around. _I fixed my best glare on my face and clenched my tender fist.

"If you're going to kill me you'll have a helluva time trying." I said softly.

Saku said nothing and gently started pushing healing chakra to my fist, preparing for battle.

Pein continued to watch me carefully and then met my eyes and he seemed to soften a little. "You've gotten stronger than the last time I saw you."

"Yeah," I grumbled nastily. "Two years ago."

Pein frowned deeper. "Don't tell me you're going to act like a child."

I frowned. "I am not a child."

He nodded and continued with his silent stare, the Rinnegan eyes darting over me. I gathered chakra to my eyes again and the flicker –no, not a flicker this time- a blaze of power made up the body of my father.

Pein gasped at the silver rings in my eyes and just as I blinked it was over.

"I've been training myself in mastering this. It lasts for only a moment but it's strong enough to detect chakra even when it's masked."

Pein's lips twitched slightly.

Not a smile, I reminded myself. Never a smile.

Not a good intentions one anyway.

"I should have realized sooner that you'd collect such power, the incident before the Chuunin exams should have been enough. I have given you everything you ever needed to be powerful, including the Chiryō-shi no Saku." I glared. "But still I stand corrected…you're not a child anymore."

My eyes narrowed. "Of course, you're still a cold man that'd kill his own daughter, because of his pride as a leader. You haven't changed at all! I've _never _complained! I've dealt with you all my life and it's the least you could do to…!"

"To what?" Pein snorted. His tone was oozing with smugness.

"To show that you care about Konan and me!"

He froze and a long moment of silence followed.

"You…don't care for us?" I watched his face. "I know you didn't want me, but I didn't think you'd keep me alive this long to kill me now. If you really saw promise in me…" His face softened some, but his mouth maintained a hard line and he kept his distance. "I've learned to show emotion and I've learned to love and care for people! It made me stronger! It makes me..."

"I was never going to kill you…you are my daughter, after all, my only heir and you've proven yourself to me many times before with your powers and responsibility. You've earned your right to live." His hand raised and with a simple gesture I was flying backwards.

The attack was like a rough push, sending me flying back and falling on my ass. Then I was dragged forward, sliding across the asphalt, skinning by my knees.

The first thing I saw was my Pein's feet.

He was glaring down at me.

"But don't think you are stronger than me, Sakura, you've got a long way to go and your tactics, however précis, lack…" I moved onto my hands and swung around with my legs.

He jumped and landed behind me.

His foot slamming down onto my hip.

I hissed.

"The strength and speed to fully carry them out, I had Itachi check that for me -yes I told Itachi to spar with you. You're a clever girl, Sakura. You're my daughter." He picked his foot up and offered me a hand. "I can train you."

Shocked, I only stared.

"On one condition," He held up a finger.

* * *

**Eh? The movie stopped *Glances around* Oh riiiiight, my flash drive broke five-some months ago and I still have to write that. *Knocks on skull*.**

**Anyway, in the last chapter I was trying to highlight how close Konohamaru and Sakura were since they grew up in the same house and all they were bound to either hate or love one another to a high extent. In the third book that's taken to the completely next level of Konohmaru's loyalty to Sakura.  
****Right now, I've been waring with my POV of Pein/Nagato's character and how he handles his daughter, the Akatsuki and Madara including his emotions and Konan. Keep reading please!**

**Song that Inspired: Let it Rock by Kevin Rudolf and Lil Wayne and Daughter to Father by Linsey (yup...Linsey)**

**Comments? Questions? Concerns?**

**Reveiw me!**

**~QueenVamp**


	15. Goddess of Mischief and Rain

**Chapter 15: Goddess of Mischief and Rain**

* * *

**Sakura**

That night I didn't sleep.

I went straight to my room (surprisingly everything was still in place) and showered. Furiously, washing away the mud/dirt and sweat, the remembered (painfully) that not all my injuries were one-hundred percent yet. Most scars stung when soap got in them, especially the ones on my stomach. Where Kabuto stabbed me.

I sword loudly and rinsed it over with water, then decided it was pointless and stepped out. _Someone's in my room. . .its Konan. _I towel dried my hair, slowly, squeezing out water and running a brush through my mane quickly; breaking out the knots and smoothing it out again. I put on something that Konan must of left in here and sighed.

A knock.

"Sakura?"

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute." I tried to even out my voice.

_Does she know about my trail? _I leaned against the sink and sighed, gazing into the mirror my blue eyes looked back.

When I walked out Konan was sitting on my bed, hands folded in her lap, the top of her cape unzipped. I stood in the doorway of the bathroom and stared. Something seemed older about her. Her face? It was shadowed dark and her eyes were down casted, her mouth drawn with a tiny frown that took the gleam out of the metal stud under her lip. Her shoulders were hunched too. Curling forward in a sign of fatigue.

"Mom. . .?"

She glanced up, startled. . .

Guilty.

I couldn't find myself to be angry. I couldn't with her.

"So you knew. . ."

"Yes…but I knew your father wouldn't. He loves you too much for that." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't feed me that."

Konan's lips tightened. "Watch your mouth."

_Is she serious?_

"It's true. . ."

Konan sighed, shoulders drooping more and I stood my ground. Not wanting to go near her or console her. "You don't know him like I do…but from your perspective I can see why you feel that way. It was a mistake to send you to Konoha."

"Mom! I killed Sasori, end of story, forget about it. . .I just. . .I regret it a little, maybe, but he threatened to people I've become close to and me. . .I had to do something. I had to defend myself. . ."

"And now that you've been offered an invitation into the Akatsuki? What will you do now?" Her voice was sharp and quipped

It shocked me.

How could she act like this when I could have died a few hours ago?

And she _knew_, too.

She knew what Pein had asked me.

"I'm looking at it from a logical perspective. . ." I muttered, but didn't bother to continue. Konan frowned and stood, making a few quick steps over to me, then placing her hands on my shoulders.

"I'll speak with your father. He shouldn't have forced this on you so early."

"I have the Rinnegan now, it's the card I'm playing to stay alive."

Her eyes closed.

She didn't want to think of me dead.

Konan was a logical and unemotional woman. She thought things through and she didn't break easily. But I knew she loved me. She loved me very much.

I couldn't remember who moved first, but suddenly we were hugging. She was petting my hair and I was rubbing her back. It was a calming embrace, awkward slightly, but it brought back good memories.

Memories of innocents.

I clung to them tightly so they wouldn't slip through my fingers.

I wanted to hold on to this feeling.

"This is a dangerous path to choose, my girl." Konan whispered into my ear and my grip loosened and she resumed her former stance. "You're my daughter and I want what's best for you and I want you to consider if joining the Akatsuki would be the safest choice for you." Konan kissed my forehead and touched my cheek. "Get some rest. You need it. Goodnight."

She started for the door.

"Night…" I called after her, but she was already gone.

Nothing's ever stable here.

People.

Feelings.

Everything is always gone like smoke.

* * *

Many people came to talk to me the next day: Konan, the maids (sent my Pein), Itachi…but I refused to speak to any of them. I was too busy with my own thoughts.

Wondering if learning was worth betraying everyone.

If I accepted the Akatsuki's invitation, I become stronger. If I'm an Akatsuki I'm under the thumbs of the senior members and my parents more than I already am. If I'm an Akatsuki I wear the uniform with pride and slash my Konoha headband. If I'm an Akatsuki…I hunt Jinchuuriki…and kill them…

I'd have to hunt and kill Naruto.

"Sakura-hime?"

I buried my face further into my pillow as Kisame, whom Itachi threatened/promised to retrieve, knocked his meaty, blue fist against my door. Slowly going through all phases of frustration that all the others had –save the maids.

**_Phase One: Irritation_**

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Sakura-hime, open up."

"Oi, open the door."

"I know you're in there."

Five minutes later.

**_Phase Two: Anger_**

_Slam. Slam. Slam._

"Sakura-hime!"

"Open this damn door!"

"And you even listening to me?"

Five more minutes.

**_Phase Three: Threats_**

_BANG. BANG. BANG!_

"I'm gonna get Deidara to blow this door up!"

"I'm gonna have Hidan sacrifice you!"

"Kakazu will give you drugs and you'll wake up in a strange man's bed!"

(The last two made me laugh.)

Five more minutes.

**_And Phase Four: Freak out_**

_WAHPAM! THWAK! BONK!_

"SA-KU-RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

And I cracked.

"_For the love of Kami…_IT'S UNLOCKED!"

"Oh. . ." the door creaked open and Kisame's solemn face peaked in, as if he were never angry, Itachi stood behind him. "Leader-san has requested you."I lifted my head and frowned.

"I'm sick. . .Leave me alone. . ."

"You could have said that earlier. . .er. . ." Kisame muttered.

"She's lying, obviously." Itachi muttered, about to push past him. And I quick summer salted off my bed, grabbing onto the bar that made up the bedpost and flipping onto my soft carpeted floors.

"Leader needs to speak with you, Sakura-hime." I narrowed my eyes at Itachi and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Don't downgrade me, _I-ta-chi-kun_," I seethed and his eyes changed from onyx to crimson in fury. I straightened my stance and thrusted my arms out in front of me.

_Push. _They went flying backwards, slamming into the opposite wall and shutting the door on their way out.

_Good riddance. _I growled and glanced around my room like an angry animal, unhappy with my surroundings. And Saku's silence was deafening.

_They'll be back. . ._

Distant thunder roared and another storm broke over Amegakure –the conclusion of when Pein doesn't get his way. I smirked. _Moody God. . ._

My fingers curled under the window sill, trying and huffing and puffing to get it open. But the window didn't budge.

_Guess I'll do this the _other _old fashioned way. . ._

It was a great excuse to practice my teleportation jutsu.

**Itachi**

"Ahh, damn. Never thought I'd be on the business end of Sakura-hime's _Push _technique –that hurt like a son of a-!" Shaking ruble from his blue hair, Kisame continued to talk like I was still listening.

I, of course, having been Sakura's babysitter for three plus years had suffered her wrath on more than one occasion and compared to Leader's you could tell that death threats swam in the Reiame gene pool. She had also continuously gotten stronger and the stronger she got, the more she could back up her big talk during a fight.

And I knew her chakra patterns went haywire after they delivered a deathly punch or attack. Right now I was picking up nothing from her room. . .

Like she wasn't even there.

I opened the door to confirm my suspicions were true. ". . .don't-! Hey! Where'd she go?" I turned back to Kisame.

"Check the Tower, find Zetsu, I'll look around outside!" I snapped and torn through the hall.

**Sakura**

Upon feeling the angry chakra patterns coming down the corridor, I bolted for a doorway (If I could find one in time!) knowing that either Kisame –maybe- or Itachi –most likely- coming to drag me to Pein, even if it meant by my hair.

A flash of a black and red robe.

Someone grabbed my wrist.

I was rudely slammed back against the wall.

Itachi.

My clone disappeared and so did his –our styles were too alike.

I slammed my foot down and the tile from the ceiling fell –just missing the real Itachi's head. I swung down too and curled past him, going down the hall from the way he'd came.

He was on me in a second.

I had no clone this time and neither did he, but I had weapons –crudely thrown and dull to the point- that worked as a distraction so I could reach the door before he could.

It was storming outside, pouring rain batting on the tin roofs mingled with the distant cries of the lightening.

Rain fell over my face like pins, string my skin, and bring a pleasant rush of pain to me as I twirled into the center of the courtyard. I loved the feeling. Welcoming the cool raindrops battering on me with outstretched arms I felt my head start to clear of all troubling events.

There was no Akatsuki. . .

There was no Amegakure. . .

There was no Konoha. . .

"Sakura!"

But there was an Itachi.

I took a few dance-like steps back and smiled.

Laughter, thunder, rain. . .

Music of my childhood.

"What are you doing?"

I turned fully, a little too quickly and I focused chakra to my feet so I wouldn't slip. Itachi noticed the chakra flow and stiffened into a stance, ready for any attack I'd through at him now that he was in my element. Lightening cracked again and I shouted over it: "I'm trying to feel something. . ."

Itachi's face portrayed question.

I kept my face skyward, squinted. "I've been feeling dead for weeks…I'm sick of it! I'm sick of everything!"

Lightening cracked again. A jagged whip across the gray sky.

Itachi kept his distance. He was wary of me.

Rain continued to fall: sinking through my hair and into my clothes.

I let time slow, feeling the water on my skin and where it rolled off.

I looked to my left: Itachi was still there.

He didn't seem to care that the rain was drenching through his clothes too. He wasn't wearing his cloak, I noted. And then his eyes were still crimson. He was watching me intently, as if waiting for something to happen.

_He's such a beautiful man…_His hair clung to the sides of his face and I could make out the line of his muscles through his shirt.

"Itachi…" It was said at a whisper, but he heard.

He always did.

Itachi noticed everything.

"Nevermind. . ."

* * *

**It took a lot to write this...turns out I did have it and that took some editing, I didn't like it, fixed it, decided the new one was crap and changed it back again. ALL leading up to this! Chapter number fifteen! Whoo-hoo~! A feel like I should (again) re-write the first story, to deepen the bonds more and add more detail! And I probably will, yoou can't stop me...I'm crazy. **

**Konan and Sakura's relationship is complex: they try to keep it mother-and-daughter, but with everything else in their lives getting in the way it's near impossible. But Konan does care for Sakura and she wants to keep her safe.**

**Itachi and Sakura's relationship is just sketchy to me even. I try to trap it and make it work but its...sketchy...and I feel the need to strenghten things, but no matter what their always really good friends. But if you read it over: Itachi is always on Sakura's mind.**

**Song(s) that Inspired: Stand in the Rain by Superchick**

**Comments? Questions? Concerns?**

**Reveiw me!**

**~QueenVamp**


	16. Under the Thumbs of the Gods

**Chapter 16: Under the Thumbs of the Gods**

* * *

**Madara**

Two very memorable figures stood in the middle of the courtyard.

Itachi and Sakura.

"Would you look at that. . ." Pein mused as Itachi's eyes glanced towards me and he visibly inched towards Sakura –like he could protect her from me. My jaw clenched and Pein kept staring.

Like always, the pawns created relationships –via Sakura being on Sasuke's team and Sakura falling in love with Itachi (unsaid, but I didn't live so long and not notice anything). Love will make her foolish, but still she was young and at the top of her game. As was Itachi.

Pein snuck a glance at me. "I don't want you using her for your plans anymore." I almost laugh with the thought of withdrawing Sakura now and laughed.

"Ha. . .your one to talk, Pein-kun." I growled through my teeth. "I'll need my little pawns to perform for me soon. . ."

Sakura and that Kami-be-damned Chiryō-shi no Saku were a special sort of pawns. I needed Saku to keep Sakura alive and I needed Sakura for her many talents. Itachi was needed simply for a suicide pawn –and he knew it too. Once I set him up against Sasuke. . .

(Then again I might have to work Sakura around that, somehow.)

"I've forgotten all about that." Pein said without emotion. "She's proven herself to me and we'll commence her training."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

Itachi's eyes returned back to Sakura who started talking to him again, unaware of some else watching her, Itachi whisked her away before she saw me.

_Then again…_I smirked behind my mask. _This just might work._

**Sakura**

In front of me were two large doors, carved with an old design and both bearing bronze handles that I would, sometime or another, have to grip and pull open. The doors leading into Pein's office, where I'd spent quite a few afternoons as a child.

I knocked once.

"Enter," a baritone voice clipped shortly afterward.

I sighed and opened the doors. It took my eyes a moment to adjust to the dim lighting, or barely any, but I could make out three figures. Pein, Konan and Tobi.

_Why is Tobi here? _I wondered, but Saku gave me no reply.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked, donning my wet hair, I hadn't hand enough time to dry off, since Itachi sent me up to the Tower and went AWOL, I used my chakra to dry off my clothes and skin, but my hair, not so much.

"Yes, close the door." Pein said, I let the doors swing shut behind me and walked into the room, stopping in front of Pein's desk –large and dictator-like, covered with main documents and pens and scrolls. "Sakura," The way he said my name was as if I were still a child that he needed to remind me to pay attention. "Since you were young you've shown your skills as a medic-nin and a ninja, but I must say I had never expected you to take up the Rinnegan as well."

Oh. So that's how it's gonna be? Fine.

"That's nothing new to me. We talked about this when I was twelve, now I'm sixteen and I have the Rinnegan, against all odds of it skipping many generations. Although it's weak now the more I use it, the easier it becomes to call on it. This isn't the first time this has happened either, ne? When I was training for the Chuunin Exams and Sasori commented on it, and then you gave me chakra piercings." I flicked back a curl of pink hair back and show off a dull metal stud.

Konan smirked.

"Perhaps we should pierce them again." I almost jumped.

When did Tobi's voice get so deep?

A shiver ran down my spine, laced with chakra so powerful I felt weak at the knees. Every nerve in my body was on high alert, screaming for me to run. I stared on, watching Tobi and I could almost see the smile behind his mask. _That little. . ._

My feet planted to the ground and I sent out a wave of chakra too. Tobi mused.

"Anyway, I should return to Konoha soon. Itachi only left a note in my wake and Tsunade will be wondering where I am." I had to remind myself to bite off the 'shishou' suffix after that. "I'll get a penalty you know, it's been almost two weeks."

"Yes, we are aware of that." Pein leaned back into his chair. "So I guess that means you've decided to decline my offer?" Konan glared at him, I mirrored it.

"Hai, I've decided against joining the Akatsuki." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"A bold move." Pein inquired.

I stared at him through my eyelashes. "Quite. . .But the way I see it: I killed Sasori," a brief pause for the sentence to sink in. "And I have been training quite a lot and I have techniques that Itachi doesn't even know about –yes, I know you sent him to spy on me _Otou-san._" That was a taunt but I still wasn't finished. "Plus the power of my Rinnegan and my ability to collect information and all of my connections I have dirt, stats and know the attack mechanisms of everyone." I grinned wickedly.

This is gonna take a lot of my best skill: lying.

"Deidara mainly uses bombs but since I know how to push his buttons I could over power him. Hidan usually fights from long range and since he is a Jashinist, but if keep in mind how he kills, I have five laid out plans on how to bring him down with or without assistance. Kisame, though I'd regret going up against him, I know how with sword consumes chakra and how to dodge it efficiently from past experiences. Kakuzu would be a lot harder and I'm still thinking that one out, but I his weakness hidden somewhere he'll never find it unless he keeps me alive. Zetsu and I are on negotiating terms, as well. Tobi. . ." I met the masked man's eye. "I don't know what to make of you, but I'm not underestimating your abilities."

I rolled back on my heels, satisfied.

"And me?" Pein asked.

"You wouldn't waste your time coming after me, you'd send out everyone else first. As if I _would _betray you." I glared.

Pein was silent for a long time. "Hmm. . ."

I wanted to punch him.

I wanted to punch him so badly.

For so many reasons.

"You have learned the concept battle strategy, congratulations. But don't forget who taught it to you."

_Yes. . ._I frowned. _We sat in that chair together and you explained it to me. . ._My lips tightened and my fingers clenched. "And let's not forget who _got _that copy of the _bingo book_." It coasted me a week of A-ranked missions when I was under suspicion for it.

But I was always under suspicion when something went wrong or missing, it's just the way things were. It shocked me the first time because I thought I was actually caught, but they let it slid and stayed wary. I wasn't born there and I rose through the ranks so quickly the Elder's considered it suicide when I applied to take the Jonin test next month. Or maybe even the ANBU test next year. . .

Pein smirked.

Touché.

"Alright then, you may return to Konohagakure tomorrow with a penalty." He crossed his arms as he decided my punishment. "I'll expect copies of all new information gathered on the Akatsuki, Orochimaru and Uchiha Sasuke, understood?"

"Hai."

Was that all? Damn, I got let off easily.

"And I want you to inspect Deidara's arm, since they were ripped and/or blown off, Kakuzu had already taken the liberty of sowing them back on and Konan supervised, but I want you to check to be sure they are both fully functional."

Ah, a suicide mission.

There's the father I know.

"I'm taking Itachi for back up." I retorted.

"Very well, you are dismissed."

"Hai." I turned on my heel and began walking from the room.

It wasn't until I had my hand on the handle that Pein spoke again.

"Sakura, I realized you didn't mention Itachi in your rant."

_Shit. _

I checked myself: I didn't flinch –not the slightest-, I didn't show any signs of my mistake.

I turned slowly, working out something witty to say, while putting up a mask.

"Oh, I'm not at all worried about him. Mangekyou doesn't work on me," I opened the door and smirked. "He's tried."

Shock.

Point: me.

I hurried down the hall, quicker than normal and threw myself into a seemingly random room. Suppressing my chakra and trying to calm my breathing. _Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit! I can't believe I said half of that. Sure it was all for the fun of watching Pein sweat, but seriously? Idiot! Idiot1 Idiot! Ugh!_

Saku said nothing.

_Saku! Where the hell are you when I want you?_

Still nothing. I tired insults, drawing out long things I knew she would comment on and anything else I could to piss her off.

Still nothing.

What the f-

_Wait a minute, I suppose to check out Deidara's arms. . .in the infirmary maybe? And where's Itachi? I should go look. . ._I opened the door and ran smack into robe clad chest.

I glanced up.

Found Itachi.

"Sakura-hime?"

"Nani?"

"What were you doing in a broom closet?"

Was that what this was?

I composed myself quickly. "You don't know what I do in my spare time."

"Sharpen weapons, 'train' with your comrades, make medical discoveries, shop, babysit, fill in extra hours at the hospital, attempt to cook and talk to yourself? You weren't doing any of the above."

Why do I want to hit so many people today?

"Do you _want _a black eye to match the bruise on your cheek?" I offered a fist.

Another witty, mean, comment.

Being here makes me say a lot of those.

Itachi ignored it, he always did. "I was told I was to escort you to the infirmary and supervise Deidara's check up."

"Hai, I was about to come looking for you." I nudged past him and stared down the hall again. "Let's get this over with."

We walked in silence (me leading) all the way up to the umpteenth door.

"You got off easily with your punishment."

"Would it kill you to state something as a question for once? Seriously, it's been five years the 'all-knowing' thing is getting old."

"Funny. Kisame mentioned something like that similar."

I snorted. "Well, we think alike."

"That's a scary thought."

I glanced over my shoulder. "I meant about you."

Itachi gave me a small smirk.

"Well. . .that's good to know."

I stopped and Itachi continued forward, wearing his little smirk with pride.

"I mean about how you act." I growled.

"Say no more, say no more. I understand _completely_."

I. Will. Not. Curb Stomp. His. Stupid. Head.

* * *

Deidara glared at me the entire time I looked at his arms. A procedure that would normally take ten minutes stretch on for an hour and a half with the following: glares, death threats, carried out threats, chakra burns, small explosions, a helluva lotta Novocain and thirty-nine or so arguments in which Itachi had nothing to do with no matter how many times Deidara and I tried to drag him into.

"Your arms will work fine, _jackass_. Just get some rest and take your meds." I shoved a bottle of pain killers at him.

"Gee, thanks _Doc. _Have a horrible day." He jumped off the table and yanked on his shirt. I put my hands on my hips.

"Thank for covering yourself, _Miss, _and don't worry I'm sure you're chest will develop sooner or later."

Okay, that was lame…

Deidara's nostrils flared.

…no wait got him.

"You think so, _butch_? Your balls itching yet?"

"Talking from experience?" I cocked an eyebrow. "Do you need me to give you a prostate exam too? You'll have to wait; I'll need to get my _magnifying glass _to find it."

He snapped again then.

"You little shit…! I'll blow your head off!"

"I'd threaten to chop your balls off, Mr. PManS, but I think_ Sasori_ had then in his pocket."

Deidara went white.

I smirked.

I won-

"That's a nice skirt, Sakura, you going back to your corner after this? You cheap prostitute."

He stomped out then. I stared in shock.

"That little ass-!"

"Let it go."

I glanced back at Itachi. Eyes flaring a bright blue.

"Oh, now you talk?"

"The fight is over. . ."

"My comebacks were way better! I'm going to kill-!" He grabbed my arm and wheeled around at him, ready to punch, kick, scream or use _Push _again.

Itachi grabbed my hand and put it to his cheek.

I froze.

Itachi's eyes narrowed.

"Now it's time that you heal me."

I hesitated for a moment, eyeing my hand, Itachi's and the grayish bruise on Itachi's face. "No."

His grip tightened on my wrist and I applied chakra to it, trying to burn him off.

Itachi held fast, already familiar with that trick he countered it with his own chakra and caught me in his red eyed stare.

"Don't waste your energy."

I glared and he matched in.

"Sakura."

"Itachi."

We stayed like that for a few more minutes and I gave in. "Fine, but I'm making it painful."

Itachi wasn't fazed. "I'm sure I can bear it."

His grip loosened and I focused my chakra to the bruise, adding a little too much just to see him jump slightly when he wasn't expecting it.

It was a simple injury, easy to fix, almost already faded.

Like before I felt the damaged tissue around his eyes, strained and blooded, like they were bleeding from the inside. . .

Itachi's hand ran to curve of my arm.

_Forget it. _

My teeth dug into my lip. Focusing my thoughts on other things. _Two more seconds and I'm done. . ._

Something touched my waist: Itachi's other hand.

Okay, now I'm pissed.

"Will you cut it out?" I smacked both of his hands away and glared at him.

"Cut what out?"

"Teasing me!" I snapped.

"What-?"

_SMACK._

Great, a new bruise.

Itachi's head snapped sideways with the impact. "You ass!" I growled, trying to keep my voice low. "You _know _I have feelings for you Itachi, so just quite it! Either accept them or leave me the hell alone! I _gave _you that choice!"

Itachi's eyes were wide.

They flickered to me.

"You struck me. . ."

"Yeah! I did!"

"I've angered you?"

I was about to smack him again, with the other hand, but Itachi stopped me. "You never gave me that choice."

It took me a second to process this.

"Yesss, I did."

"No, you did not." Itachi re-composed himself, but kept his head were it was, trained on the opposite wall. "You drew my thoughts on you out and proceeded to make accusations as to the light I shred you in." His eyes closed. "I never had a choice."

I stared.

My anger died and I felt the drain of adrenaline loss, hard.

My knees felt weak.

Was. . .Was this a confession?

Black eyes met mine and suddenly I was backed up against the table.

His hands back at my waist.

I took in a sharp intake of breath, but didn't yield under intense, studying gaze as he search for any signs of resistance. He'd find none. I wanted him.

My hands trailed up his forearms, slowly, letting the fabric of his cloak bunch up and slid over my hands. I stopped just bellow his shoulders.

_You're move, Itachi._

I was stunned when he didn't pull away –deciding that this was wrong and he'd go off to ignore me for the next couple of days in his Itachi way.

His hand reached up and glided over my cheek with the pads of his fingers, then slowing descended the rest of his hand leaving the heel of his hand at my chin and his thumb at my ear. I sighed contently and let my hands snake their way upwards, locking around the back of his neck and pulled his face down to mine.

My heart was beating, quick and light. Not flying, but soaring.

I almost wanted to laugh.

Itachi watched my expression, all his muscles tense under my touch –it was a powerful feeling. My nails scratched at his neck and he moved the last inch.

I pressed my lips to his, slow and soft.

Taunting him to show me how he touched, how he felt.

Our breath was ragged.

I smiled against his mouth, feather light, realizing that his resolve was broken. He felt it and I purred in approval with his diligence.

Itachi's eyes burned an almost red: he was going to make me regret that.

The kiss deepened quickly.

His hands moved to my hips and back, pulling me snuggly against his hard body.

Itachi's hands were bruising and his lips were greedy.

I couldn't find myself regretting it…yet.

* * *

**Hell Yeah! Got it! Got it! Whoop! Whoop!**

**This chapter has everything I aimed for! Tension, come-backs, comedy, romance, male female dynamics, perverts jokes! Love it! Whoo! . . .Wow I am a serious perv, hmm. Well, it would have gotten a lot worse but I managed to remind myself that I wanted the kiss scene to happen. This chapter did take a lot of editing because this was suppose to be after the kiss scene and sakura was suppose to be leaving in this chapter with Itachi...bu that happens in the next chapter...er...**

**Anyway, I really try not to Mary-Sue Sakura too much. So I based what she knew on the Akatsuki (what I want her to know) and her connections around the nations and the information and bonds she made with the others while Pein wasn't looking. Though she bluffed some of it, just to make her sound stronger and let his imagination go just to make it believable. **

**Also she surrounded by murdering, elite, older guys. So I made her have some witty Bree based comebacks!**

**Song(s) that Inspired: So Bring it On by the Cheetah Girls (Pretty much they: 'So listen up 'cause you ain't messing with me anymore' roll for when she's talking to Pein) and I Hate That I Love You by Rhianna feat. Neyo**

**Comments? Questions? Concerns?**

**Reveiw me!**

**~QueenVamp**


	17. Returning to Grace

**Chapter 17: Returning to Grace**

* * *

**Sakura**

"You're returning to Konoha?"

I turned to face my bodyguard, lounging back in a chair as I darted around my room, furiously packing supplies and things away into a new bag. Weapons, food, cloak, clothes (old ones that I had washed), map, compass: the usual stuff.

I bit my lip and forced back the blush from my face.

"Do you really need to make noise, I can feel you coming, but then you mask your chakra. You scare the hell out of me."

"Really?" he mused and I rolled my eyes.

"It doesn't matter, I'm leaving. There's only so much I can take of this place. . ." I fiddled with the sleeve of my red sweater, doing a roll call of supplies and then pulling the draw strings tightly.

Itachi jumped up quickly, grabbing my cape before I could.

"Either way you'll be questioned. . .As long as you live there, no matter how many friends you make you'll be seen as the outsider, Sakura." His fingers ran over my hair and daintily played with a curl. "Why didn't you just join the Akatsuki?"

I glared. "Because I don't want to be held down!"

Itachi stared at me for a long moment then nodded in approval, smirking. "That was a test: you passed."

"Wha-? I thought we were past this!" I beat on his chest, non-harmfully, and he smiles.

"I was just checking, Sakura. . .Besides you tested me too, and if I ever were to leave the Akatsuki, I wouldn't want to leave you behind."

I stared at him. "You're leavin-?" He put a finger to my lips and shushed me, the next second he was back in his former chair and the door opened: Konan.

"I came to say good-bye." She smiled. "And I brought you a present."

She lifted something in her hand: a katana. My katana.

"The Saigo? How did. . ." I'd left it with Sasori. "Oh." I reached to grab it, but Konan beat me, strapping it to my waist with a belt.

"Don't ever lose it again." She murmured warningly.

I nodded, confused.

I could feel it's power washing through the metal, I touched the hilt and I could feel it's chakra. Masked because of the sheath, but as powerful as ever. Having fed on power until the very last drop made it flourish.

Defiantly can't lose it.

She smiled and walked me to the gate, Itachi in tow.

"Are you escorting her, Uchiha-san?" She asked once we left the shadow of the tower.

"Hai, my brother should still me hanging around. It'd only be right, seeing as though he wants me." Konan smirked and I think she winked at him over my shoulder.

Oh, well.

I'd been worrying too much about people finding out about our kiss. Normally, people don't come running when they hear me shouting, but this was the Akatsuki and seeing someone yell at Uchiha Itachi had to be the closest thing to entertainment that they could have gotten at that hour of the day.

I took one last look before exiting, it was high noon. The clouds have cleared and the village was illuminated with vivid shades of gray, blue and silver. Washed out, but glimmering under the sunlight that had broken through the cloud bank. What I described to Gaara as a child could be finished in one word:

"Beautiful. . ."

And home. . .

No matter how much I didn't want to admit it.

"Sakura-hime, I can't leave for the village without you." Itachi was already a few steps in front of me; his expression was open and patient.

Odd, somehow.

* * *

We crossed the border of Ame and Konoha the next day, having to stop once or twice because of bandits and small outbursts of mutiny that led to a very tragic –gory- ending for a fat drunk man. (I will _not _go into details because I have _absolutely _no idea what was going on.)

Itachi remained silent, calculating almost, and stoic as usual.

And. . .

_Clench_

It was. . .

_Glare_

Get on my. . .

"Oi!"

_Last_

"Itachi!"

_Nerve!_

I lunged forward, hands hoisting myself up onto the Uchiha's shoulders as my knees slammed onto the middle of his back. He'd tried to turn, he had his hands at my wrists and added chakra to his feet so we wouldn't fall off the branch.

_He should have been able to evade me completely. . .What's wrong with him? _Panic swept over me and Itachi set me down, seeing as though I wasn't doing to do anything, we stood together on a sturdy enough branch, my hands still at his shoulders.

"Itachi. . .what did you mean yesterday? About leaving the Akatsuki?"

His face portrayed nothing.

"Hey," I touched the side of his face, remembering the damage under his beautiful skin. He was suffering, I knew it. "Are you okay?"

He frowned. "Nothing for you to worry about."

"Too late, I already know about your eyes. Talk. Now." I groaned out through my teeth.

Itachi didn't look surprised and he knew better than to deny it. "You're too soft, Sakura. The slightest things could injure you. Maybe not physically, but a good ninja has a tougher interior." I stared into his eyes. Bottomless, cold, dark. . .

"Nani?"

He rolled his eyes, painfully. "You're weak, mentally. You're emotions rule you."

Where have I heard this before?

Oh yeah: Pein, Sasori, Sasuke, Neji and a few other people whose names aren't important in this story. But most of them ended up with broken bones after that.

I frowned and whispered. "Itachi, please don't-"

Chakra shot through my fingers burned at the tips, Itachi winced.

"-say things like that when I know that you know that you don't mean them." I pulled my hand away and placed them on my hips. "Every time. You're always trying to break up with me and we aren't even together."

Itachi stared.

"We kissed, yes. And I loved it and I thanked the gods that my prayers have been answered, but I also know it's you," I poked his chest. "And I wanted to make sure that you were comfortable being in an actual relationship rather than me just saying we are and getting your long silky hair all in knots. I have standards and expectations, I refuse to halt them because I've finally kissed the guy I love."

I finished my mini-rant, smiling.

Itachi sighed, shaking his head. His brow creased and he smiled too. . .small of course, just the whisper of lines of his up turned mouth, but still there. Just for me to see.

"You'd never skip your pride, that's one thing I love about you."

"But I'm still weak mentally?"

"Hai."

I put my arms around his waist, resting my chin on his collarbone, looking up.

"If you leave, I leave. We'll become the missing-nin of missing-nin and. . .It's okay to be a little weak now and then, ne? It's what makes us human."

Itachi stared into my eyes, bright compared to his. His arms immediately encircled me, drawing me further into his warmth, his breath, his sent.

"Not for the months to come," he whispered. "It's a sickening sight when the mighty have fallen."

"Itachi. . .what do you know?"

**Itachi**

I hold her in my arms now.

Every time I do, it feels like that last.

It's sad, it's tragic, it's life.

It's the truth.

Something she's never been too familiar with, but I let it slid as she attempts to drag it out of me. She won't ever; I could never let her know. And if she does, she'd find out naturally. . .

Madara would be sure of that.

He let me tie my own noose and waits till my execution draws near.

He wants her for himself. All he really needs to do is get rid of me, that he won't deny. I can see it in his eyes. In his actions. In the way he lets her hear his true voice and watches her become uneasy. He likes to watch her squirm, I noted. Torturing her until she can't think straight. Dropping his hits to his true identity. Sakura is smart, but she thinks rationally enough to deny it if she does figure it out.

It was after our encounter in the infirmary –she had told me to meet her in the morning. To come with her or stay behind, my last test.

Madara had talked to me, privately. Complaining and scolding in the way he did and, very stiffly, warned me about getting any closer to her.

I wouldn't hear it though. . .

Then he had promised to tell her everything, not threaten, but promise. He would do it no matter what.

It would be easier if she'd hate me.

**Sakura**

I brushed Itachi's cheek, healing chakra soothing the ache beneath his skin. "What aren't you telling me. . .?"

**_Trouble! _**A familiar voice screamed and I jumped, my heart pounding in my chest.

"Saku. . .?" I whispered then remembered quickly to only speak through my mind. _Saku, where the hell were you!_

**_In hiding. Now we've got large amounts of chakra heading our way, their familiar. _**She paused. **_And I am not a 'lazy, good for nothing, crab ass demon'!_**

_Truthfully: you are, bitch. Can't you see I'm busy?_

**_'Kay, Ms. Sass. Let me repeat myself: people are coming this way. _**I glanced over my shoulder, to the West and called on my Rinnegan. Watching as the two main chakra sources –a female and a male- were trailed by five slightly smaller ones, guards.

"Someone's coming. . ." I whispered to Itachi.

I looked further, refusing to blink, and noticed the soft twist and curl of the female's chakra. I knew it, all too well. And the male's was languid, weaving tightly around his heart.

"Run."

Itachi and I bolted off, taking on the trees and shrubs as they came.

"Friends of yours?" Itachi asked, though he probably already knew who.

"Do not want to talk to them right now!" I poured on more speed and tried to keep myself from looking back. "We need to out run them, mask your chakra. . .good."

"They probably have hounds."

"They never have hounds."

. . .unless they were hired from Konohagakure.

No they wouldn't.

"Sakura-chan!"

_Hinata, I rue the day I taught you to use your lungs._

"We're heading into their ally's territory. They'd need permission to cross in." Itachi reassured, but didn't slow down.

"Three of them are Leaf-nin!" I looked back. "Hinata and her two guards. The others are Gaara and three Sand-nin."

"Well it's never uneventful traveling with you."

"Stop that!"

"Sakura-chan!"

"She can't keep that pace; she must be running on soldier pills or something." I looked back again. Closer still.

Sand reached out, I jumped up, grabbing a branch to a tree than swung myself up. Itachi went down; he nodded to me and disappeared.

"Sakura-chan!" Out of breath, Hinata stepped onto a branch. I looked at her and she smiled, lopsided. "We've finally caught you. . ."

Gaara entered on a small wave of sand and stood next to her.

I waved and sat down. "Hey guys. . .how's it going?"

"Been looking for you." Gaara answered coolly, his guards stayed back, just out of hearing range. "You don't make it easy."

"Gomen, I had business with my father."

"We've heard."

"Why didn't you tell me he was going to kill you?" Hinata shouted. I stared at her. "You told me you'd be safe and then you went missing for almost a month! Why did you lie to me, again?"

"I went there," I said quietly. "Dragged, more like it, but all the same I met with my father and my mother was able to get me out of the trail he'd set up. He told me he was never really going to kill me-"

"But why didn't you say that you were in trouble?"

I stared down at her, my answer heavy on my mind.

_Because you are pure. Because I can't hurt you. Because. . .you are weak mentally. . .I don't want to hurt you. . ._My teeth sunk into my lip, realizing what I did was no different from what Itachi was doing to me.

It. . .really sucked.

Worrying. . .

I jumped to Hinata from my branch and wrapped her in a hug. "Gomenasai, Hina-chan. I keep doing that to you. I just. . .I was wrong."

She hugged me back fiercely. "Eiyyy shuff rue-sh juw roff ra rift!"

Which roughly translated was: "I should push you off a cliff!"

I patted her head. "I would too."

Gaara watched out exchange silently, Hinata sniffled a few more times and whipped her eyes. I helped her and smoothed her hair, like a sister."So, are we square now?"

"No." she sniffled.

That shocked both me and Gaara.

"No, I do not forgive you. Not until you start telling the truth." Hinata said, uncharacteristically blunt.

I stared.

"Hinata, the day I tell the truth, is the day I die."

"Sakura." Hinata's eyes left no room for argument. "You are a good person, you can tell the truth."

I stared at my hands. "It's not the ability to do that's the problem, but knowing what the truth is and which one to tell." Quickly I added: "And not die."

"Try."

"I try. All the time I try, but the web gets bigger." I stared at the last remaining chip of nail polish on my fingers and contemplated the next color I paint then, knowing green was the only one that looked good. . .and I had.

"Try harder." Gaara said, I looked up.

He felt betrayed the most.

I was his first friend.

I'd known him longer than Hinata.

"I will. . ." I nodded, finding the tiniest gleam of truth in it. I wanted to tell the truth, but lies always worked much better. That's all Konoha knew me as, Kurosu Sakura the mask of lies that held it together.

The alias, not me.

Gaara's glare flickered elsewhere. "Sakura. . .who was that man you were with? I sensed someone with you, but he seems to have disappeared." Gaara's sand slinked back into the gourd and the cap reformed, his sea foam eyes still scanning for Itachi.

"My escort home. . .and the guy I told you about."

She gave me an odd look then her face flushed. "He's an Akatsuki?"

"Yup." I smiled.

"Will he attack?" Gaara asked.

"No." I reassured. "He's good."

"Quite dangerous. . ."

"I live for it." I smiled and then to Hinata. "Something good came out of this trip, Hina-chan. I'm actually happy. . .the happiest I've been in a long time."

Hinata shook her head and hugged me once more. "I'm happy for you."

Gaara inched closer, then put a hand on my shoulder, a 'sign of affection towards friends' –his version of a hug to anyone other than Hinata. "We need to be heading back, only a handful of people know we're gone and we'd like it to stay that way." Gaara put his arm around Hinata and sand swirled around them: a transportation jutsu.

I waved to them as they went and then continued my journey through the trees.

"You make me sound like a docile puppy." Itachi fell into step with me.

"Would you have attacked?"

"If they posed a threat."

"But they didn't."

"Then no."

I smiled.

* * *

**And there you have it! Getting closer to my upmost doom! MUHAHAHAH -cough, cough- anyway, Sakura and Itachi are heading back to Konoha. What awaits them there? Questions? Answers? Romance? Deception? People tripping? **

**All five plus some training. Another thing. I _hate _when two people kiss or go out and one party seems to think that the other if he/she 's girl/boyfriend. It's seriously f-cking annoying and I really, really hate it. If you have the energy to run your mouth and say your together, then you should have the conversation on where you stand -title wise- in that person's life. People in my school...-spit-...I'll tell ya. Every new day, another person I want to strangle.**

**Song(s) that Inspired: You'll be in my Heart by Phili Collins (It seems very ItaSaku to me)**

**Comments? Questions? Concerns?**

**Reveiw me!**

**~QueenVamp**


	18. Train Wreck Homecoming

**Chapter 18: Train Wreck Homecoming**

* * *

**Sakura**

"SA-ku-RAH!"

I knew I should have seen this coming.

Tsunade-shishou was pissed.

And I mean that in the 'I'm-going-to-rip-you-to-pieces-then-chop-those-pieces-into-pieces-then-fry-those-pieces-like-tempura-and-EAT YOU!' sort of way.

Shizune and Tonton had already taken cover behind an even larger pile of work that was there before I left –had she done anything while I was away? Apparently not- and Shikamaru watched wide-eyed as Tsunade began throwing things at me –a stapler, binders full of work, other heavy desk located objects. He had been the sad unfortunate to find me on my way into the village and was not yet told that he was dismissed.

Yeah, this is normal.

And my dodging skills have gotten a lot better.

"Lady Tsunade," I grabbed another folder from midair and tossed it on to the other one. "I left you a note." Grab. Stack. "I had to leave immediately."

Dodge.

. . .was that a _rock_?

"**_I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THAT!" _**

How does she get her voice to sound like that?

Tsunade wheeled up to me, poking me in the forehead. "You wear the Konoha headband as a kunoichi and a well-respected member of society! But I am your superior! You are my apprentice! You are under jurisdiction of me! You follow orders that I give you! You are a medic in _my _hospital! You listen to my words like they are _law_. Correct?"

"Sur- Yes, Lady Tsunade!" I bent backwards, avoiding her. "I am very sorry, Lady Tsunade. It won't happen again, I'll give you a better warning next time, Lady Tsunade."

Tsunade smiled.

"Good." She turned on her heel and slunk back to her desk, grabbing the bottle of sake and covering her head with her arms. "As punishment as my shinobi and apprentice: you are to report to the hospital once you collect yourself. Oh, and take the night shift too. . .I won't be in today. . ."

"Arigato, Lady Tsunade. . ." I slowly eased out the door, Shikamaru at my heel.

Once the door was shut behind us, I smiled. "Hey, I got off easy."

Shikamaru cocked an eyebrow. "Really? I don't think my eardrums will ever be the same."

"No, one time she threw a Jonin out the window for leaving his post five minutes too early. I got off easy." We started down the staircase and I glanced towards the hospital. "This is going to be a long night though. No one's gonna give me a break. Everyone's gonna ask questions."

"Where were you?"

"Yeah like that."

"No, seriously, where were you Sakura?"

I looked back behind me. This was odd; Shikamaru was never usually the one to ask me questions of what I did in my free (kidnapee) time. Why was he picking now to pry? Hmm. . .

"Nowhere, training. Visiting. Nothing really." I attempted to skirt past him, but suddenly I couldn't move.

Shadow possession.

Oh no.

_Okay, who the hell are you and what did you do to Shikamaru Nara?_

"Don't give me that, Sakura. We both made Chuunin together; we're the only two people our age allowed to read the files of others. I've read yours," I glared at him. "Since you weren't born here that you have family outside of the village and it makes everyone worried how powerful you are. And now I can sense that you are even stronger. I can even feel it just by standing next to you."

This was getting on my nerves.

I twisted.

"When I say 'nothing'," Shikamaru grunted and I pulled harder. "It's my polite way of saying," One last pull. "None of your business!"

I broke his hold.

Shikamaru stared at me: shocked.

I was breathing heavily and I quickly transported at the exact same instant.

_Note of future self: stay away from Shikamaru._

* * *

I hadn't transported to the hospital.

I'd transported to my apartment, outside of it at least. I'd put up seals around the house so no one would be able to casually teleport in –if it was a completely common technique.

People jumped a foot in the air when I appeared, startled by the tick. Most were civilians.

"Sakura-nee?" I turned at the sound of a familiar voice. 

"_Ototu!_" I tackled Konohamaru into a hug and squished him to me, kissing his cheek and messing up his hair. "Oh, I missed you so much! I love you! I love you!"

Konohamaru batted at me with his fists and begged me to let him go. "Sa-ku-ra-nee-chan!" He whined wiggling out of my arms. "Where were you? We were supposed to train!" I gave him an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, really sorry; I had to leave so suddenly. . ."

"Yeah, I got your note. I used the extra key to get in." I ruffled his hair again. "Did you go see Granny Tsunade? She'd pissed at you. . ."

I tapped Konohamaru's lips.

"Watch your mouth. And yesshe was royally pissed. I got morning and night duty, I should go inside and change first though. And get some soldier pills." With my arm slung around my little brother's shoulders we walked up the stairs to my apartment and I unlocked the door.

Everything was just as it was. Though a bit dusty.

Konohamaru took refuge in the living room, still talking as I got new clothes.

"I thought something was wrong, cause. . .you didn't write me a P.S. note. . ." I chewed my lip. "I thought someone had foraged it." He laughed.

_Oh, how right you are._

I stood in the archway. "Yeah, I do always write you a P.S. note. . .I didn't realize. I'm sorry for the scare."

"I asked Hinata about it and she was acting weird too, so I expected the worst. . ." Konohamaru sniffled. "Nee-chan I expected the worse."

**_And the world's best elder sibling award goes to: Uchiha Itachi._**

_Shut up._

I pulled Konohamaru into a hug and he stiffened. "Gomenasai, _otōto. _I won't ever leave like that again, I'm sorry."

* * *

If I thought things were bad with Tsunade, Shikamaru and Konohamaru.

I could not begin to explain the _agony _that Ino put me through.

"Where were you, forehead girl?" I flipped through the charts on my patient and nodded. It was safe to take the cast off of the Genin's leg now. I swore these Chuunin exams got rougher every year.

"Yamanaka-san, saw please."

"Oh, I'll give you a saw." Ino growled, I glanced up at her and pursed my lips.

"Saw, now." I snapped my fingers.

Ino refused, I used chakra to split the cast.

On to the next patient.

Ino followed.

Both of us were in our work ninja-heels and professional looking doctor coats with our name tags. I passed my report into the desk and moved to the next room, grapping the clipboard and skimming the list of notes written neatly in Ino's curvy scrawl, she continued to hound me.

"I had to pull over time and take care of _all of your patients. _Do you see my eyes? I got _bags_! And on top of that you got mostly _kids_! Kids with worried parents! And they don't like it that you bowed out last minute and I had to calm them down and be professional. . .Look at my nails! I broke them all!"

"So did I. . .go look after your patients Yamanaka-san, I'm covering the third floor tonight."

Ino looked at my flabbergasted. "The _entire _floor?"

"If I can." I shrugged and looked at her. "Will that make you happy?"

Ino snorted and stomped away. "I _will _get you later!"

"Yeah, don't count on it."

I continued with my work.

* * *

Three-thirty A.M. rolled around and I was offered a break from healing and was given. . .duh duh duh: paperwork at the main desk!

Yeah, this is where it all started. Me turning away desperate people who want to see their family members because visiting hours were over. I was hated for that, trying to keep my job and everything in order while half-dragging people out of the hospital for disturbing the peace.

I twisted back my hair with a pair of chopsticks and scratched away at my reports on my patients and threw back some soldier pills and sucked down a half a gallon of coffee and. . .I strongly dislike coffee.

_What am I gonna about the Shikamaru-thing? I broke out of his Shadow Possession jutsu. . .he's not going to let that slip. He'll think about it, realize I've gotten stronger and-_

**_Most likely drop it and take a nap?_**

_Yes, but. But this was different. . .he was more persistant._

The door to the hospital opened and I glanced up. Orange jumpsuit, blonde hair, blue eyes: Naruto.

"Hey," I smiled. "Happy Wednesday."

Naruto smirked. "Happy Wednesday." He leaned against the counter and set down a binto box. It was a worn pink-white color with my name carved on the side. My old lunch box from my academy days. "Konohamaru and Nala told me to give you this."

Dinner.

I launched myself at him over my desk. "Oh! Naruto thank you! You're a peach! A saint! A gift from Kami!" I wrapped my arms around him then quickly withdrew and grabbed the box from him. I slid open the box and smiled: tempura.

_I love them both so much. _I grabbed a piece and chewed.

"Hmmm, so warm." I smiled and grabbed another.

Naruto laughed and reached for one. "Hey, Sakura-chan. About why you left. . .it wasn't because of me. . .was it?"

I frozen.

I tried to keep my full mouth from going agape.

_Oh. . ._Naruto kiss me before Itachi abducted me.

"No! No! Kami no! Naruto I swear!" I crossed my heart, talking around my food. "I got a message from my father and I had to leave immediately."

Naruto looked a little relieved.

"Because you know. . .I like you Sakura."

I almost chocked on my food.

_Say what now!_

**_You didn't see it? _**

_You knew!_

**_I put better use to your eyes._**

A pale hand clapped down on Naruto's shoulder. "Naruto-kun, it's past visiting hours." I glanced around Naruto's shoulder, locking eyes with a bone-pale teenager with ink black hair. He stared back at me with a detached gaze.

He was much paler than me or Pein. _Combined._

Naruto turned to yell at him. "Shut up, Sai! I'm here to visit Sakura-chan!"

"Who's he?" I asked.

"I believe Naruto-kun just said my name."

My eyes narrowed.

"Oh, uh, Sakura-chan, this is Sai. He's Sasuke's replacement on Team 7."

_So after all these years Tsunade-shishou decides to replace him and she gave us another emotionally detached bastard. Perfect. _I whipped my hands on my pants and stood, extending my hand over the desk.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you, I'm Kurosu Sakura." I said as chirper as I could. The mask again, I didn't want to pretend to be happy. Yet it was a part of the person I made myself up to be.

"Such a strange name." Sai commented. "To pair 'black master' and 'cherry blossom'; your parents must not have been good at naming."

I pulled my hand back, curling my fingers.

Naruto noticed. "Oh, trust me it suits Sakura-chan perfectly."

"Oh, quiet, Uzumaki." I swatted at Naruto playfully. . .and missed. _Missed._

**_We're all gonna die._**

"Um. . ."

"Naruto, you deliberately dodged."

"It's a reflex. . .hey, maybe I'm getting faster than you! Ha! All that training and you can't-"

**_THWAK!_**

"Nah, I'm still king." I polished my nails on my coat and sat back in my chair.

"Ha. Ha-ha, ow. . .more of that 'deadly edge'?"

I smiled. "Sharpened."

"Well, then maybe we should train tomorrow." Naruto gave his signature grin and crossed his arms.

"Winner buys dinner?"

"And gets a kiss from the loser?"

"Watch it, Naru," I held up a hand. "I don't want you jumping me."

"Oh, cocky?"

"And you're not?"

"Kurosu-san! Tell your friends to go home! Now!" A cranky night-nurse shouted.

I waved back at her. "Gomen, Hikari-san, they were just leaving." And then to Naruto and Sai. "See you on the training field, usual time. Oh, Sai who can come too, I'd like to see you fight."

"As I would you." Sai gave me a creepy little half smile and turned to leave. I stared after him and Naruto followed with a small wave.

_He knows something._

**_Normally I'd say paranoid, but I'll have to agree. . .or he's just socially awkward._**

_No one's that socially awkward._

**_I seem to remember a certain pink-haired girl-_**

_Okay, okay I get it._

* * *

**Sorry this chapter came late. My computer is doing this weird thing where it CAN'T HOLD A DAMN CHARGE AND DELETED EVERY DAMN THING!**

**Hence the choppy chapter! I apologize, but this is the decent into hell. Sakura can't think straight and there are a lot of problems growing here. Naruto and her few friends are the only thing keeping her going now and there'll be Itachi in the next chapter...Oh the next chapter will be a hell raising and hilarious and suspensful!**

**-About Other Stories- : I have a new _Bleach _story and I'd really make my day...night...if someone would leave a review. Oh, and I finsih my MadaSaku story and put up a sequel.**

**Song(s) that Inspired: Tonight Tonight by Hot Chelle Rae ("It's been a really, really messed up week...")**

**Comments? Questions? Concerns?**

**Reveiw me! (I need it!)**

**~QueenVamp**


	19. Formation of Training

**Chapter 19: Formation of Training**

* * *

**Sakura**

After an entire morning and afternoon and most of the night sleeping to regain my chakra I'd lost during my exceedingly long shift at the hospital, I was ready to spar with Naruto and our new teammate Sai. I figured Naruto had already run the rules by Sai, we start fighting a seven o' clock exactly and by twelve, or in most cases five, whoever looked like they had gotten completely destroyed bought lunch and/or dinner.

"Oi! Sakura-nee!" Konohamaru and the rest of his team were up in a tree –sometimes not always the safest place. Moegi and Udon waved to me, in their hands were snacks for the 'show'.

"Hey! You guys got the best seats in the house." I grinned and dropped my bag to the ground next to me. "Am I the first one here?"

"No. That Sai guy has been here for five minutes." Moegi pointed to the center of the training field, on top of the three trucks of wood, where Naruto was tied up during our training with Kakashi, sat Sai.

Alone. Reading a book.

A mental image of Kakashi-sensei reading flashed in my mind and my eyebrow twitched.

"Is it true he's Sasuke's replacement?" Udon asked.

"Hai, I guess, I wasn't here when he was assigned, but…" I put my hands on my hips. "I should talk with him."

I walked up, smile in place. "Hey Sai."

The pale boy glanced down at me and gave a cat-like smile. "Hello, Kurosu-san."

"Call me Sakura if we're a team now, let's act like it." Sai nodded, seeming to agree. "What cha reading?"

"Oh, um. . ." I glanced at the title.

"'Understanding the Emotions of Other'? Huh. . ." I glanced back at him. "So you were born in a cave."

"Relatively speaking, I have a little trouble understanding emotions. Naruto-kun is so jam full of him; I can't tell what he's thinking most of the time."

I smiled fondly. "Yeah, Naruto does that to you. Before I met him, I didn't have a sense of humor." I pointed at myself. "I was just an scared little misfit, but now I'm a confident, slightly taller, misfit. Just be yourself and you'll be fine."

Sai's dark eyes bore holes into me. Like they could see past the mask and everything I've done. Piercing my soul and watching to see what spilled out. Like he knew everything, but he would knew say anything.

"Thank you for that advice Kurso- ah, Sakura-san."

"Eh, close enough."

"Hey! I'm here! I'm here!"

_Speak of the devil._ I turned to greet the blonde as he ran up to us, still pulling on his jacket. Sai put his book away and jumped down. "Hurry we have a few minutes!"

"We're doing triple T."

Sai stared.

"Oops, forgot you don't know the lingo." I thought for a second, quickly summing up a description of the training exercise. "Triple T stands for Tag-Team-Training…" Naruto cut me off eager to begin. We hadn't done Triple T since after I first returned to the village and then I'd been so distracted by everything around me I hadn't had that much fun.

"Two of us fight and when one of us needs a break we tag the person who's sitting out and they run in to fight. Got it?"

"I believe so."

"Good."

"I'll sit out first." I glanced at Sai. "Don't fight anyone I don't know without seeing how they move first." I pushed chakra into my legs and propelled backward. "Sai take a swing at Naruto, I'll jump in when one of you almost dies, kay?"

Two seconds and the fight began.

**Naruto**

I could image Sakura's amazement when she saw an ink monster barreling down on top of me. I dodged and threw exploring tags, watching the ink explode, but Sai just kept sending more and more and more.

Sakura put her hand in the air.

"Naruto! Tag me in!"

I ran towards her, an ink bird hot on my heels. The curved beak snapping occasionally at the back of my neck.

I clapped Sakura's up raised hand and declared: "You're in!"

In the same motion Sakura jumped, clear over my shoulder, unrolling a long blank, she held it like a shield, bracing for impact. The ink made hawk crashed into it. Becoming a picture again. "Ha-ha!" She smiled victoriously. "I didn't think that would work!"

"Girl power!" Moegi shouted.

"Shudda up!" I growled.

Sakura ran at Sai, smiling as she whipped around her paper shield that seemed to be endless. At some point Sai painted an army of these cat-dog things with wicked looking wings and Sakura pushed them all back before pulling them onto her paper shield.

I was even more surprised when she started running back towards me. "I need to think up a strategy!"

But Sai wasn't letting her go that easily.

An inky black snake coiled around her ankle and Sakura slashed at it with her kunai. More came after her.

"Whoa!" Sakura sidestepped last minute, her hand brushing mine. "You're in!"

I lunged at Sai.

**Sakura**

"Aw, c'mon Naruto don't be sore. Sai's a natural." I patted Naruto's back as we sat at the kid's restaurant of choice since Sai didn't know any good restaurants yet so the boys, and Moegi, had taken the liberty of picking for him.

Although we half-killed Naruto when he said ramen.

"But I made up the game…I should have won…" Naruto pouted pathetically and I put my arms around his shoulder.

"It's okay; you'll get him next time." I promised. "I'll split the bill with you, 'kay?"

Our food was set down in front of us and the kids attacked their food. Naruto and I switched plates, after a wordless discussion of 'Did I order that?' and handed each other the condiments we knew the other liked.

I took a bite of my original dish and winced. "They added too much spice again."

"They always do."

"But I want to see if they can get it right." I chugged my glass of water and then reached to sip some of Naruto's. "Try the shrimp on this, it's delicious." I pointed to Naruto's original plate and he did.

"Not as good as-"

"Say ramen and I'll shoot you."

"Sa-ku-rahhhhhhh."

"Don't make me force feed you leaks." I threatened.

"You two are very close aren't you?" Sai asked suddenly, unbroken chopsticks in his hand.

Naruto and I glanced up from our conversation.

"Well, of course, Naruto's been my friend since before our Team Seven days. We sat next to each other in class-"

"Ate lunch together-" He gestured to our weird eating habits.

"Studied together-"

"Trained together-"

"And fought together." I ruffled Naruto's already messy blonde hair and grinned wider. "He's my best friend."

Naruto and the others were silent for a moment, exchanging glances and then looking back at Naruto and me. _Awkward silence. . .oh, right._

"Did you think we were. . .romantically involved?"

"I. . .I guess I assumed so, I apologize." Sai bowed his head and started picking at his food.

"Don't worry 'bout it Sai!" Udon said around a mouth full of food.

"Yeah, everybody thinks Sakura-nee and Naruto are a couple. They're just so in sync."

We ate the rest of our dinner in peace.

**Pein**

"She can't hidden there forever. Although her work is flawless something will go wrong, I already ran every worst case scenario."

"We give her no reason to want to be here." said Konan.

"We can't be a normal family, Konan. We are far past that."

**Itachi**

Night had fallen onto Konoha.

The sun falling to the west.

I could see dark shapes moving around the village. Their bodies were blurred with their speed and their faces covered by white masks.

ANBU.

**Sakura**

After I got away from Naruto and Sai, I started towards the Hokage Tower, my chakra pulling a disguise over myself making my hair longer and black and my clothes duller. I needed to fulfill my debt to Pein.

I needed to get those files on the Akatsuki and everything on Sasuke and Orochimaru.

Once inside, I pulled away my disguise and continued through the halls staying to the shadows and finding the quickest route to Tsunade's office. I knew for a fact that she wasn't in tonight, she had, for once, gone home to sleep and Shizune brought the paperwork to her.

Something about the biggest hangover this year.

So far. . .

I put my hand on the doorknob and turned, it was unlocked. I entered casually, in case someone was watching I could always say I forgot something, but froze immediately. Someone was in Tsunade's chair, their chakra was masked.

The chair swiveled around to me and I was faced with an elderly man.

Danzo.

I remember seeing him around the village, usually at meetings where Shizune and I held Tsunade down while she tried to jump over the table to strangle him.

"Kurosu Sakura," Danzo's lips pulled upward into a small smile. Barely visible by the moonlight. "You are under arrest for suspicion of working for the Akatsuki."

My stomach tightened and I took a quick step back. I knew I had to lie; I had to if I wanted to live through this again. I didn't have to fake my expression of shock and already the appropriate amount of time had passed for me to talk. "Nani…? What do you mean?"

"We have evidence that you've work for the Akatsuki since your Chuunin Exam."

I stepped back again.

"I don't expect you to come quietly."

"Cause I have done nothing wrong."

"Quite the contrary."

I felt chakra coming up fast behind me. On reflex I turned, slamming my fist into a shadow clone. Another came and another and another, I fought them off moving closer into the room.

They were trying to box me in.

I thrusted my hands out, palms flat. _Push. _

All the ninja in the room flew back against the walls, knocking down pictures, books and piles of work. Most of them erupted into smoke.

I turned to Danzo who only stared. "Really I expected you to be a bit more of a formidable opponent. You just walked yourself right into a trap."

I took two steps forward, but couldn't take the third.

I couldn't move past it.

It wasn't shadow possession.

My gaze casted to the ground.

An elaborate seal painted in dry blood burned red.

* * *

**I like this chapter because the one that comes after it is finished and if I get a lot of reviews *smile* it'll come out faster. I trid to add a little Sai/Sakura bonding in there for good measure because the 'mask' that Sakura often refers to herself as rubs off on people quickly, charms them and makes them become fast friends with her. I enjoy writing about Naruto and Sakura being friends because they have a very good fondation for an awesome friendship~!**

**Yes, Sakura had been arrested by Danzo. Sly bastard and this will definatly complicate some things.**

**I'm not sure how many chapters this story will have, last time I checked there was five or so left.**

**Song(s) that Inspired: Dance, Dance by Fall Out Boy **

**Comments? Questions? Concerns?**

**Reveiw me! (I need it!)**

**~QueenVamp**


	20. Bravo, THE END

**Chapter 20: Bravo, THE END**

* * *

**Sakura**

Over my years living in the Leaf Village as the Third Hokage's little house guest, the Fifth Hokage's half-adopted daughter, best friend to the Lord and Lady Kazakage and on negotiating terms with the Great Nation's finest spy (Zetsu); I thought their wasn't a single secret organization, or rumor, I didn't know about. But there was.

It was called the ROOT. A group of the most elite ANBU in Konohagakure led by the old battered Danzo who walked with a cane and had a bandage over his left eye and a nasty temper. I'd seen him a few times before, at meetings, chatting with Tsunade, but never up close. Never close enough to feel the chakra suppressed inside of him that raged Sharingan fire.

I pulled at the chakra enhanced chains I'd been held down in, trying to break free was almost useless, since if I moved they'd drain chakra from my body.

Sai was staring at me when I woke, cat-like and curious as usual, but after having gotten a better grasp on his emotions since the last hours (days?) I saw him.

He looked: disappointed.

"Sakura-san. . ." I stared at him for a long moment and he shook his head, his gaze studying ever tense line as if he were painting. "What have you done?"

_Nothing._

"Naruto-kun has been looking for you."

_I'm sorry._

"Silence." A voice barked and Sai kowtowed as Danzo entered the room, backed by a member of the Yamanaka clan and a few ANBU. I suppressed all facial expressions and my shoulder brushed against the stone floor and I sat myself up on my knees. "Kurosu, or shall I call you 'Akatsuki', now?" Danzo leered through his teeth.

"I prefer you call me by my name, Danzo-san. We are not exactly without formalities here." I snapped back.

Danzo's face wrinkled, the heavy lines of his face creasing and folding into the other, making him look much older. Like a leather bag.

"What were you planning to do in Tsunade's office, Sakura?" I glared at his feet as he came towards me. Danzo was silent for a moment and then growled:

"Answer me, you dirty foreigner!" The wooden cane swung at me and thwacked me off the side of my head, I rolled onto my side. My head reeling so I could almost see stars. Sai noticeably stiffened, but did nothing upon seeing the bruise forming on my cheek (and possibly a loose tooth). And he had every right not to. Why would I turn to him for help? I barely knew him, he had no obligation to me. Danzo chuckled at this. "What would the other members of your group say? Did I hit their little whore too hard?"

I struggled to my knees.

Now if there was anything to do it was to lie.

If there was anything I'd learned as an Akatsuki it was to lie, to lie through my teeth, make the lie and let it take on a life on its own and run while you still have the chance.

If I could still get that chance.

Calculating in my mind, running the worst case scenarios and back up plans; I decided it'd be best to play dumb. Get out, find Itachi, flee while I still had the chance to get out. I couldn't stay here anymore.

**_Love that plan._**

_Let's make it work._

I nodded to myself and moved to sit up.

Pushing aside the fact that he'd just called me a 'whore' I looked up at Danzo with misty eyes and a pledging voice. "Danzo-sama. . . ! I don't even know what's going on I was going to pick something up for Lady Tsunade and. . ."

He cut off my brilliant performance.

"Lady Tsunade did not confirm that alibi." Shit. "As we speak, your house is being searched and everyone you've come in contact with since your return is being questioned."

_Damn it, Shikamaru. . ._Danzo was searching mine for any signs of alarm, anything that he could playoff. But my face was blank of all alarm or worry.

I'd done this too many times.

I had to be the best actress in the Great Nations.

"You can search my apartment because nothing will be there!" Wow, in the midst of lies I told one truth. I never kept anything from the Akatsuki in my apartment, all that junk was back in Amegakure or well-hidden in the village –via one of the Uchiha basements. "I just want to go home! Please, let me go!"

"Silence you little rat!" The cane thwacked me again, this time it was just my arm. "You're such a pretty little liar; you do it so well it's almost innocent, in fact. We should have used you for a few seduction missions before this, but you can't fool me." The ANBU stepped forward, around Danzo and to me. "Let the real questioning begin shall we? Yamanaka-san?"

The blonde man stepped forward. "Ms. Sakura, I grant you one last chance to speak freely about the Akatsuki, if not we'll be forced to obtain information through different manners. If you do, however, give us useful information we will give you a place in the ROOT division."

"You skip right along to torture? You don't waste any time do you?" I snickered.

Sai looked shocked for a moment.

"Last chance." He growled.

I bit my lips together.

"Not talking, huh?"

**_Don't break, Sakura-hime. Remember Konan and Itachi, you would never sell them out._**

_This is torture? Compared to my real life this should be like a mosquito bite. _I screamed in frustration as I was dragged out of the room by my chains. Saku talked me out of all rash decisions and began to heal the bruises on the side of my face, though the sadistic look in Danzo's eyes told me there'd me more to come.

**Naruto**

Konohamaru and I had been scouring the village for the better part of the next few days looking for, you guessed it, Sakura. Who went missing. . .AGAIN! After some thought, I'd started some independent search by asking around. All the while getting answers like: "I don't know", "I don't care", "Who he hell are you?", "When you do see her tell her. . .", "Get off my property!". Really she was the most impossible person to find when you needed her.

It had come down to Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji at the training field.

"Forehead-girl? I don't know, I haven't seen her since my last shift." Ino muttered.

"I haven't seen her." Chouji said, digging through his bag of snacks.

Shikamaru stayed silent.

"You seen her?" I asked.

"Naruto. . .Why are you making such a big deal out of this? C'mon Sakura-san is always coming and going as she pleases. She's bound to show up sometime."

I tilted my head. "I know, but. . .well. . .We were gonna have dinner tonight. . ."

"Ah!" Ino's face brightened. "You two are going on a date! ?" She then turned to Shikamaru and pulled at his sleeve. "Shikamaru! Look at that, that's _so _romantic! Tell him where she is!"

"Huh? You know?" My eyes widened a little.

Ino scrunched her face. "Read between the lines, baka. He obviously knows."

Shikamaru looked guilty for half a second then continued his emotionless façade.

"Shikamaru where is Sakura-chan! ?" I growled. Shikamaru grabbed my arm and led me away from his team, once out of ear shot whispered.

"Late two nights ago an ANBU team was activated by a higher up in the Council's ranks. Their mission was to bring Kurosu Sakura in at all costs necessary. . ."

"Why?" I whispered, my fingers balling into fists at my sides.

Why would they take it Sakura-chan? What had she down wrong?

"They believe she's working for the Akatsuki."

**Sakura**

It was an internal battle of mind over matter.

The Yamanaka mindreading jutsu was strong, but I was stronger. I buried my thoughts and memories back into the farthest part of my mind and fought against the chains that pulled them forward.

Everything I knew about the Akatsuki, about Itachi, about my parents (I was too loyal to every give them away, I was stronger than that), about everything I ever knew and more. That was the most important thing at the moment.

I withdrew from those thoughts and imaged giving the blonde male a shove back and his presence left my mind along the hand rest on my forehead slipped off almost like he _had _been really pushed.

"Acting without your Head?" I asked huffing in exhaustion. "Risky, Yamanaka. Really, risky."

I breathed shallowly and he chuckled at this –he was only being cocky because I was bound back. "Try as you might, you won't be about to fend off this." More chakra was summoned and the hand returned to my forehead once again.

This time with much more force.

_Saku!_

**_I'm trying!_**

But it was in vain.

Everything jolted forward in a rush. Saku moved frantically to hold onto my memories, but I found myself watching the memories as the floated by out of my head, into Yamanaka's and back again:

My mission to collect the files.

Fighting with Shikamaru.

Talking to Itachi about Hinata and Gaara.

My mother giving me back the Saigo and hugging be before I left.

Itachi and I's first kiss.

My father's threats.

Getting kidnapped by Itachi and then Orochimaru.

Gaara finding out about me.

Killing Sasori.

They blurred faster together and into my childhood. Things I had long forgotten, things I had pushed away. There was me sitting on my father's lap as he told me stories. Konan brushing my hair. My parents teaching me how to walk and talk. My father feeding me in the middle of the night when my mother had fallen asleep. My father staring into my eyes as he named me.

Tears sprung to my eyes.

Memories of when he cared.

The hand again withdrew from my forehead and once it did, I felt drained, like my last bit of strength had left my body and now I was nothing by a shell. I fell forward, face down in the dirt and a long pregnant pause enveloped the room in silence.

"Yamanaka-san?" Someone asked. "What's the verdict?"

"We've all been fooled…Kurosu Sakura , is the daughter of the Akatsuki leader. _She's _been a spy all along."

* * *

**The truth is out! Dammit. And this is not the end of the story -oh no, much more hell to come!- the chapter title 'Bravo, THE END' stands for the end of Sakura's acting, the truth is out and it'll spread like wildfire to everyone else. Also it was my favorite chapter to write.  
****I know I OOCed both Shikamaru and Sai. Sai will think of a name to call her and Shikamaru was. . .well you'll learn in the next chapter!**

**I'm sick with a head-eyes-throat-nose combo and I just got back from camping. And yes Iam now a _Bleach _fanaddic! And Black Butler. . .Ciel makes a cute girl.**

**Song(s) that Inspired: Where Were You by Every Avenue (For Naruto) and What's Left of Me by Nick Lachey**

**Comments? Questions? Concerns?**

**Reveiw me! **

**~QueenVamp**


	21. Like Cracked Ice

**Chapter 21: Like Cracked Ice**

* * *

**Gaara**

I regarded this silently, eyes closing and my face tilting skyward, letting the sun warm my face as the news sunk in. Sakura had been captured by Danzo –tortured by him. She was such a great strategist and now she had finally met her match.

"We've also learned that you, Lord Kazakage, know that she was working for the Akatsuki. Yet you failed to inform us, your allies. . ."

"She wasn't working _for _them. She was working _with _them." I turned towards the two. "And if you had an ounce of brainpower to understand what they held over her you two find it more _admiring _rather than an act of treason."

"Treason is what we speak of Lord Kazakage!" The man shouted. "You betrayed Konoha!"

"Really? Seems there is a lot of betrayal going around here."

"Kazakage-sama," the other said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "What we ask is simple: are you with us, or against us?"

I hesitated for a moment; Hinata's chakra signature brushed mine. This would only endanger her if she stayed anyway, it was for the best.

"I am against you. In every aspect of the word, in every fiber of my being, for every oath I had every taken. You injured a dear friend of mine. I take any, if not all, injury you inflicted upon her into myself. I hereby break Sunagakure's alliance with Konohagakure."

The Leaf shinobi officials stared at him me agape mouths.

"E-excuse me, my lord?"

"Get out of my village."

**Sakura**

I had officially reached an all new level of trouble.

From my mind they learned everything.

The Elders scheduled _my _execution in front of the _entire _village for all of Konohagakure to know who I was leaving my name tarnished and my grave to be stomped on by every friend I'd ever made here.

People had come to talk, but they couldn't get past the guards. Only Tsunade-shishou and Shizune. The shadows contrasted over their white faces with mixed looks of horror and anger. Tsunade spoke first.

"Sakura," her voice was calm and drawn, as usual, rooted to the ground like the roots of sakura wood. I always had tried so hard to imitate that voice. "You are one of my most trusted, brightest student. Tell me why Danzo is doing these things to you, tell me that he is lying and I swear that I'll get you out of here."

I scrunched back in my cage, unable to look in her eyes, yet still searching to meet them. To look her in the eye and say the truth that bubbled in the back of my throat and shook me guilty. "It's. . .true. . .all of it."

Tsunade said nothing for a long time, a blood vessel popping out in her forehead. "What! ?"

"I'm sorry, from the bottom of my heart, I'm sorry."

For the first time in a long time I didn't hold back that gnawing feeling that made me want to cry. . .but it never came, I couldn't cry. I screamed in fury and slammed my fist down hard on the bottom of the metal cage and seethed when the pain pleasantly shot through me. _I'm sorry, I'm sorry. . ._I didn't want to hold anything; I deserved a few tears after holding everything back for the last sixteen years of my life.

But I couldn't.

I just couldn't.

I was breaking like ice in the spring.

**Naruto**

_No, _that one word echoed around my head. Bouncing off the walls and ricocheting back at me. _No this can't be right! _Shikamaru chased me through the village. Trailing behind as a tore up the ground under me and pushed my body forward, towards the Hokage Tower.

I charged up the stairs and into Tsunade's office.

Danzo was there. . .and Sai. . .

Rage filled me.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER! ?" The door handle bent in my hand, imagining it to be his neck. Sai's gaze followed it, but his face portrayed nothing of his emotions.

"Naruto-kun. . ." Sai turned halfway, but stopped. Dark eyes glancing towards Danzo and falling silent again. He didn't dare speak.

_Coward! _I took a step forward, but Shikamaru stopped me.

"Don't do anything reckless." he muttered. "Attacking Dnzo-sama, or Sai, won't help Sakura." Shikamaru's words iced my temper, peaking towards where the Kyuubi would usually step in and take over. I was shaking from the sudden rise and fall of adrenaline, realizing my thoughts and all the things I wanted to do to Danzo -to make him regret ever messing with someone as close to me a Sakura.

"Naruto. . ." Tsunade stood from her desk. "Get out of here Danzo, I'll deal with you later."

"As you wish, my lady." Danzo bowed slightly, seeming very smug abou it, and turned to leave. He walked slowly, the tap of his cane on the floor; the limp in his step; everything about him irked me –deeply. I wanted to rip him to shreds; I wanted to hit him. . .

. . .but I did nothing as he passed me in the doorway.

Danzo stopped once out the door, my muscles coiled as if to pounce, and he turning his head slightly towards Shikamaru. His expression calm. "I'd like to thank you once again for your observation, Nara-san. It was. . .most helpful."

He walked off and Shikamaru pushed me inside, locking the door behind him.

Tsunade glared, but it was her usual one. No, this one was more cat-like. Like when Sakura had glared at the Akatsuki members; sadistic. A glare that said 'you've done something bad, now I must punish you' sort of glare.

And it was directed at Shikamaru.

"So it was you. You were Danzo's little roach." She hissed, easing herself back into her seat. "I thought I'd be able to squash you before it came to this. . .Well, you helping Danzo. Not Sakura turning out to be an Akatsuki."

My eyes widened.

"Lady Tsunade you spoke with Sakura?" asked Sai.

Tsunade's expression changed dramatically, falling into a look of worry that made her seem years older. "Hai, I did. . .she admitted to everything. . ."

My heart dropped.

"No. . ." I whispered.

Everyone stared at me as I said it.

"No, there has to be a mistake."

**Sakura**

It was all about how you held yourself in near-death situations, I realized. Emotions are not allowed to cross your face, that's what made strong shinobi, a mask that told nothing while you silently sloth around your opponent.

My mask had been a cheerful, care-free kunoichi with great ambitions and a trouble past that she very rarely spoke of. The kind girl. The sister. The daughter. The student. The healer.

I couldn't find that girl anymore.

She was ripped away from me and I felt empty without her to grasp onto.

Who was I?

Why am I here?

How do I act?

What am I?

**Naruto**

Shikamaru and Sai had offered to walk be back to my house, but I brushed them off.

I didn't want anyone who believed this near me.

But everyone did, they had denied it at first then had 'faced the facts'.

I had no one.

I was alone again.

_"Where do you learn all this?" I asked._

The memory hit me hard.

_"Nowhere…" Sakura's attention stayed to my ankle, mending what needed to be fixed._

_"Sakura. . ." I whined. She was reluctant to look me in the eye, she was hiding something. Whenever Sakura hid something, she hid it well. Buried it and forgot about it. But this matter, the one of what laid asleep inside me, wouldn't stay buried. I had to know what she knew, I wanted to know why she stayed my friend reguardless. "Please?"_

_She gave me a look of muse, like an adult staring at a young child. "Huh, you'd be kicking and screaming if you knew the real reason. You'd never talk to me again…" She hadn't smiled when she said it. Nothing to cushion the blow. "Not everyone can go to heaven Naruto. Some of us go to hell and are tortured for our sins."_

I stared at the hand that had taken hers, closing it the same way I had then.

_What was her sin? _I pondered this one a minute. _Living?_

**Pein**

The book had dropped with a sudden thud, clashing to the ground, the sound echoed around the room. It had slipped from Konan's fingers as she moved to return it to it's place on the bookshelf. Konan, who was a still as a frightened animal, eye staying straight ahead.

Someone had contacted her through the mindlink.

"No. . ." she whispered.

For a brief moment, I was terrified.

What had happened? What was Itachi telling her?

Konan's gold eyes met mine.

"She's been found out. . ."

* * *

**~Important~ Yeah, I know when I started this story I read the manga and thought Konan's eyes were blue, but then I found out their gold. And then I thought (well, this may make me a sucky writer) that Sakura's eyes should be gold at birth, but when Saku entered her body they changed to blue. I did imagine Saku with blue eyes. Also that fact would help in the last story :3 (don't snap at me I don't use this often, I usually get my priorities straight first before I mess everything up).  
**

**On another note, I totally zombiefied this kid at a benafit for my best friend's dad. I don't know him, but I got to paint his face, though, really I used make-up to give him fake stitches, discolored skin, bloody lips and sores. I love that kid he sat at the booth a long time and watched 'Lost Tapes' with me and my friends. Then he told us about his parents divorce and asked if either of us would be his new mom. (He was so cute) **

LALALALa -**Yeah, I heard about that him. He was trying to immitate Gaara, so he buried his head in a sandbox with his friends and sufficated. Poor boy.**

**Song(s) that Inspired: I'm Just a Kid by Simple Plan (It's sad. It helped me through so many hateful days too :'l )**

**Comments? Questions? Concerns?**

**Reveiw me! **

**~QueenVamp**


	22. Evil Genius

**Chapter 22: Evil Genius**

* * *

**Sakura**

_Sakura. . ._The voice called to me from my sleep, pulling me out of my trance-like daze I felt alert. Who's voice was it?

I couldn't remember.

"Who are you?" I murmured back to the voice.

The guards around me jumped in place, muttering to themselves about the captive going crazy.

_Sakura-hime, be silent. I've informed you're parents of your situation. _The smooth male voice was set at a whisper, reassuring me. _I'm coming to save you, but I need you to help me._

I smiled, almost in spite of myself. "How can I help?"

**Pein**

"We should skip a little further ahead in our plans."

Madara glanced up at me, a murderous smile on his face. "Oh, really? And why?"

I didn't miss a beat when answering.

"Sakura has been captured."

Madara's smile fell.

Hook. Line. And Sinker.

**Sakura**

_Tell me, where are you? _Itachi's voice held it's smooth undertone, but I could make out a hint of bemusement. _It seems that you have your chakra hidden._

I nodded and attempted to pull the cloak of my chakra. Imagining myself within myself touching it and pulling off the cloak, but it didn't work. My location remained hidden. I pulled harder and Saku joined in.

**_We'll have to burn it. _**Saku's hands filled with a demonic red chakra and pressed it onto the dark cloak that surrounded my chakra. I followed her example and pitched in.

"Hey…why are you so quiet all of the sudden?" One of my guards asked.

Together, Saku and I burned off the cloak and I was free.

"The sedative is wearing off!" Another shouted.

My fingers wrapped around a bar of my cell; chakra flaming I tried to bend in back, but yellow shocks of energy shot out at me and I recoiled, my chakra from that attempt drained.

"Ahhh! Get the shot, now!"

I took in a raged breath and tried again, closing my eyes this time. Putting every I had into that one move and fight against the chakra draining seal that was put on this cage the bar bent back, and then another and another until I made a hole big enough to squeeze myself out. Stumbling once my feet touched the ground I began to feel uneasy.

"Get her!"

_I am here! _I called to Itachi, bringing my hands together to make a seal I hadn't tried in a long while. The front line of ANBUs stared me down. "Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu! The Art of playing Possum! Release Sakura Te Hime!"

I felt the last of my strength holding me up dwindle before it broke and Saku's ghostly form exerted from my body, seeming to break out of my skin. I crumbled to the ground, a chilling fever sweeping over me. I coughed and I held my hand over my mouth, bringing it back to check for blood through the thin haze that had formed.

Looking up again Saku had taken down all of the ninja in front of me with one swoop.

She was as beautiful as the last time I had seen her, starling silver hair shining in radiance that rivaled the moon's glow and eyes that blazed a shade of midnight blue, seemingly copied off of her face and onto mine.

**_"Sakura-hime, move. You've got to walk down this hall and up the stairs, I'll watch for the guards." _**Saku's demanding voice was murder on my ears and my muscles protested as I forced myself to get up; failing three times before finally standing alone.

I heard a chorus of screams and I flung my body forward to run.

**Naruto**

_Powerful chakra. _

I leaned further over my railing, setting my eyes towards the direction of the Kage carvings. There was a wave of powerful chakra coming from that direction. It was strong, that was all I could make out.

Giving the defined signature of cherry blossoms. Sakura. . .

I frowned and moved to knell on my railing. _What's going on?_

A warning alarm ripped through the night air and awoke however was still asleep at the early hour of the morning. My breathing hitched and I ran towards the building. Something was wrong, something had happened.

And it all revolved around a certain someone: Sakura.

**Sakura**

The labyrinth of twists and turns was never ending, I followed the chakra patterns that I could to the exit –wherever the hell it was. Exhausted, I fell into the wall and cried out as pain shot through my shoulders and I withered against the wall for a few more pain retching second.

I vomited, once or twice, unable to keep anything down and breathed uneasily. Pain splinted down my arched back and shoulders, but I pushed it all aside. Only to push off again to continue moving.

On and on and on through the darkness of the underground catacomb labyrinth that stretched under the entire city.

I'll bet most people don't even know about this place.

"Halt!" I heard another voice, one that was unrecognizable. I glanced up at the owner with my best glare and for a moment everything went black and I could see veins moving through his body. . .wait. . .no, no not veins. Chakra.

_My_ chakra.

This was the man who made me weak. The one who casted that blood seal jutsu.

I let out a strained whine.

Why did he have so much chakra and mine too? I'm on the run here I needed it.

The ninja drew closer and I could feel his energy radiating off him in thick waves. I knew had to take it back. . .my hand outstretched.

Suddenly he screamed and smashed against the wall I was leaning on, chakra drained from his body. Then I saw my hand laying on his arm, blue chakra spiraling around it as I drew it from his supply.

Half-confused, I yanked my hand back and the man slumped to the ground, looking as drained and sickly as I probably was. But I felt replenished, despite the crushing of my lungs and a few more hacking coughs that I was forced to rest for a few moments more before I could continue.

"Sakura?" I turned my head warily and met the warm, brown eyes of Konohamaru. I wheezed again and held my throat fighting back and steadying my labored breathing. Konohamaru stepped toward me but I put up a hand.

". . .No."

"Sakura-nee-chan," Konohamaru whined sounding near tears as he used my old nickname. "What's going on? Granny Tsunade won't tell me anything, but everyone says you're going to be executed! What's. . .?" I stumbled forward, catching him off-guard, and rested my hand on his shoulder, trying to steady myself.

"Kono. . .hamaru. . .listen to me very carefully. . ." I coughed again but my little brother's face was a stone. "I'm sorry. . .very sorry for everything this will cause you. . .you are like my little brother, and I love you. Very, very much. Probably the most. . .decent family I've ever had. . ."

"Sakura, what's going on?" I noted the glassiness of my _otōto_'s eyes.

I smiled, sheepishly. "I'm going to run away."

Darkness filled my vision, but someone grabbed on to me. Familiar hands, warm and strong. Konohamaru let out a surprised yelp as I was swung up into a bridal-style hold.

"I'll take her from here." He said and without another word took off through the labyrinth. I cuddled closer into the confines of Itachi's arms. Taking comfort in the sensation of being in his arms and the feel of his chakra signature.

"I-ta-chi. . ." He cradled my head into the crook of his shoulder.

"I'm here. I'm here. Rest, Sakura."

The world became brighter from behind my eyelids and I cringed back.

I felt uneasy and suddenly I remembered why.

_Saku. Saku. Saku. Saku. Saku. Where is Saku? _I breathed raggedly and pulled at Itachi's arm, to tell him to wait a moment. I forced open my eyes and Itachi stared down at me; confused, but running still.

My eyes reflected their natural born gold.

At the perfect moment Saku's ghostly form swept around Itachi's sound and back into my body, forcing herself in and spiking my energy levels and the fever died down. Itachi leapt onto a roof, to avoid all other ninja and my body lurched at the feeling of Saku settling inside of me. The sensation of my skin moved and all injuries being heal felt foreign and I half-fell out of Itachi's arms.

He stood still for a moment, shocked and reached out to help me steady myself.

We were not alone on the rooftops though.

"Rasengan!" The familiar battle cry rung in my ears and I saw Naruto rushing toward the us with a glowing ball of chakra in his right hand.

My throat dried up.

He was aiming for Itachi.

He still thought I was innocent?

I wasn't aware that I'd leaped until I was standing in front of Itachi, my midnight blue eyes and Naruto's surprised cerulean ones lock. I had moved so fast he hadn't seen me coming; he didn't even have time to react, but our eyes held a silent conversation.

He couldn't stop now.

I gave him a look that reassured him and braced myself for the attack.

The Rasengan collided with me.

Everything broke down into milliseconds: Naruto's eyes widened.

Everything inside me snapped and rolled and bounced every which way and splitting headache washed over me. Warmth spilled from my eyes and for a split second I thought it was red.

**Itachi**

Sakura's scream rung in my ears and I watched the horror that played across the face of the Kyuubi container.

He'd attacked his first friend. His teammate. His ally.

The last thing standing in the way of Leader and his demon.

Just as abruptly everything in front of Sakura flew backwards in a great swoop like an incredibly strong gust of wind, like her _Push _technique, but stronger. Much stronger. The Kyuubi container flew over the rooftops, sprawling with the ruble. The impact ricocheted back and Sakura flew back into my arms.

She was shaking breathing heavily as when I found her, hands unknowingly twitching towards her abdomen to heal the gapping bloody wound that showed her internal organs –what was left of them- and any bits of fabric from her shirt.

Bright blood bled from her gaping wound and poured down her body.

"Sakura. . ." I clutched her to me tightly.

"Itachi. . ." my gaze flickered up to her face and she smiled at me. Smiled through the pain and at my horrified expression. "I'm glad you're okay…"

Her eyes once a beautiful shade of midnight blue and had turned the color of melted silver with rings circling her pupil.

The Rinnegan.

She went limp in my arms and for that moment I felt terrified.

I had to get her out of here.

* * *

**AHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST DO? NARUTO ATTACKED SAKURA! Itachi is back, secrets out, something-something more chapters to go. Everything's going to get pushed together. And yes, 'Everybody's Fool' did fit very well with the last chapter. . .should have used that.  
If you like _Death Note _fanfiction, and you adore BB, go to my Favorite Authors and click on xXxJuliettexXx and her fic, 'Whispers to the Dark'.**

**How do you feel about character death?**

**Song(s) that Inspired: Dance With Me by Michael McDermott (The beat at the beginning is very haunty and it has a edgy sort of beat that picks up -like the beginning of this chapter- and finally breaks to a higher pitch. It's lovely and I really like it. Also I've seen a lot of dance music placed to when ninjas fight and if you think of dancing to fighting it becomes something else.)**

**Comments? Questions? Concerns?**

**Reveiw me! **

**~QueenVamp**


	23. Tearing Up Roots

**Chapter 23: Tearing up Roots**

* * *

**Sakura**

When we arrived in Amegakure it was raining.

Sunday, I realized. It had been a week since I'd last been here.

Konan put be to bed immediately in my room as Itachi explained to Pein what had happened.

What had happened?

I didn't know.

Saku wasn't talking to me. I was scared and alone.

**Gaara**

The shinobi and my siblings were in an uproar about this announcement. Upon my demands the Leaf shinobi had demanded that Hinata go back with them, breaking off our engagement.

I hadn't been able to speak to her at the in my office, but once she was ushered back to the mansion, her stuff was being packed into bags and would be loaded into a carriage then returned back to her native land.

It would be like she had never been here.

But her memory would linger still.

Even as I watched through the house now I felt the weight on my heart, pulling me down.

There was her favorite painting, there was where we ate breakfast together, there was where she read her books, there was a corner of the room that was always so blank she'd been considering moving a table there.

I stood in the doorway to her bedroom.

And there she was in the midst of chaos.

Dressed for her long trip back to Konoha.

"Gaara-kun. . ." she whispered, soft silver eyes meeting mine.

The maids curtseyed and I dismissed them quickly, they all brushed past me and whispered behind their hands. They didn't know yet why she was leaving; they figured it was just another quick transition from here to home again. But soon they'd know.

Hinata took a step forward.

"Gaara. . .I don't want to go, I don't want to leave you." I strode forward and pulled her into my embrace. She clung on to me fiercely and held back her tears; she knew I didn't like it when she cried. Mainly because I hated not seeing her smile. I'd often go after the source of what brought her pain with less than honorable intentions.

This time it was me.

"Lady Hinata," Neji called from what felt like a distance. "It's time to go, Hinata."

Hinata glared at him. "No."

"Lady Hinata, please. . ." Neji broke off talking as if he was speaking to a child and drew out the 'please'. Asking to come along quiet, make this easier on everybody, on him.

"Nii-san," Hinata didn't notice the meaning behind his words. "I withdraw my claim to my family name."

We both looked at her shocked.

"No, Hinata," I murmured. "If you do that you'll be targeted for your eyes." Tears brimmed in her pools of silver, seemingly reflecting a light shade of lavender in direct light, but flashing emotions.

"Then let them gorge out my eyes! It'll be less painful!" she shouted, finger curling into my robe. "I'm not leaving."

Pain stabbed at me.

Without Shukaku to numb it, it had became a heavier feeling. It felt like I was swallowing air, but halfway down it decided to turn back, but I had to keep it down.

It was so human.

Such a human feeling.

Couldn't say I enjoyed pain exactly, but feeling emotions that had been numbed for so many years felt overwhelming.

I looked to Neji who was surprised by her words as I was the devotion in them. Her blind love for an ex-Jinchuuriki container. "Your uncle will not let her live long if she does this, Hyuuga-san. You know I won't allow her to withdraw from her family if it means she will be perused."

The other Hyuuga's face was dark.

His eyes filled with a strange emotion as she fixed on Hinata.

Loyalty.

Love.

Also strengthened emotions. I felt them towards everyone close to me.

One in the same, Sakura and I both held a fierce loyalty to one another.

Hinata and I shared an even stronger love.

The look Hinata always gave me was mirrored in the Hyuuga's eyes.

"Let me, handle this please. . ." Neji said his voice at a whisper. "I am indebted Lady Hinata, as the many years I neglected to be her protector, allow me to do what I wish to keep her safe now."

I nodded. "I'll still cut off Suna from Konoha."

"That will work. . ."

Neji approached us and Hinata turned, his name on her lips, but he quick planted a kiss on his cousin's forehead. His hand curving around the back of her head to hold her in place. "Nii-san. . ." she whispered. He stepped back and stared into her eyes a moment, burning a mental picture into his mind.

"If we should see each other again, I may yet smile for you." He said.

I recalled Hinata telling me that Neji never smiled, ever. Or at least, she'd never seen him smile.

He didn't allow her, or me, to ask any questions. Just simply turned and left the room.

I didn't hear about this until years later when a friend of mine had obtained the mission report, but Neji had told Lady Tsunade that he and his team had never reached Suna. He said his team had been attacked by rogues, not Akatsuki, but rogues. There was no one else to vouch by the story because they all were killed, they're remains burned, their ashes spread out across the sands of the desert.

**Sakura**

Everything was dark…

So dark…too dark…

I shivered…It was so cold too…I could hear water, was this a cave?

An Akatsuki hideout? Or my cage I was left in before my execution?

That one thought made me bolt up from the bed of thick blankets I was laying on and immediately my shoulders were seized by two large, familiar hands. Pain sunk in and I cried out grabbing my head, causing more voices to arose within the darkness.

And more pain.

So much pain.

In my abdomen.

"I can't _see_!" I snapped angrily and the person holding me fought my arms, trying to pin them to my sides, as I thrashed around like a child throwing a tantrum.

A loud slam echoed followed by a groan and more shouting.

"Sakura-hime. . .calm down. Everything is alright but you need to calm down!" A deep voice that I recognize called on to me and I felt myself being pulled against a chest. "It's me. . ." Itachi whispered in my ear and immediately my fight stifled. "We just arrived to Amegakure." I gripped onto Itachi's shirt and heard the shuffle of feet out of the room (maids probably).

"Why can't I see. . .Why can't I see?" I gasped, feeling strong waves of emotion blow over me.

"Konan-san put gauges around them. . ."

"Why. . . ?"

"Sakura. . .your Rinnegan awakened."

Instantly I remembered everything.

The sting of betrayal. . .Breaking out of the ANBU holding cell. . .Itachi taking me away. . .

My breaking hitched slightly.

. . .Naruto was coming at him with his Rasengan. And I'd taken the hit for him.

My mind struggled to remember more.

Then I couldn't see. . .I was blinded with rage and pain and hurt that everything just went red. Blood dripping from my eyes like tears.

My Rinnegan's bloody awakening.

I molded myself further into Itachi, recalling the stories Pein told me about his Rinnegan's awakening and I grew scared. "Did I. . .?" I gulped and tried again. "Did I kill anyone. . .?" I asked.

"No," Itachi's voice was as calm as ever but it was in a manner that was meant to try and calmed me down (appose to the usual monotone that made me want to punch him). I heard some shuffling and I knew whoever else was in here had left. "No one was killed by your awakening."

"Naruto. . . ?" I whispered hurriedly. "How's Naruto? !" Thoughts of my friend filled my mind and suddenly I felt more worried than ever. Was he okay? What happened to him?

"You sent him flying the farthest." There was a long silence. "That attack was meant for me."

"I had the better chance of surviving." _With Saku inside me I heal almost instantly._

"You're an idiot. You shouldn't have put yourself in danger like that." Itachi's voice was hard and I felt a slight stab.

"I did it to protect you."

"It's _my_ job to protect _you_." He said, his voice falling back into his monotone voice and I growled. Itachi shifted backward a little, almost like he was pushed.

"Itachi. . ."

He sighed. "I'm just. . .glad you're alright. . ." He kissed my forehead. "Sakura-hime, you need rest. You've had a rough couple of days." He maneuvered himself so he was laying in the bed with me. I laid my head against his chest as he brushed my hair from my face and lulling me back into a dreamless sleep.

**Pein**

I looked at my daughter asleep on her bed, Konan had tended to her the best she could, but the Chiryō-shi no Saku was taking good care of her. Mainly focusing on her eyes. I could feel the chakra moving through her body.

"I'll need to train her. . ." I murmured.

"Yes, she needs you now, Nagato. More than ever."

I sighed heavily.

"I remember a time when you use to love her so much. . ." Konan whispered. "It was a brief few years, but she was your pride and joy. You loved her and I could see it in your eyes. Now you're just afraid."

"If something happens to her. . .I don't want to mourn."

"But you would avenge." She snapped back. "And by avenging _our_ daughter you search endlessly for whomever brought harm upon her. You would mourn because you'd feel pain. . ."

". . ."

Had she always been so pale?

The contrast of white bandages over her white skin. Her pink hair sprawled out on the pillow around her. She didn't move when she slept, her back was allied with the mattress and her arms were thrown over her torso where the worse of the damage laid.

"Madara wants her. . ." I murmured. "He wants to use her as leverage."

"Sick bastard," Konan growled. "He planned out everything."

"Yes. . .he may have even outwitted me."

I had to leave them now, Madara and the Six Paths were waiting and besides; a old friend had gotten a little too close to our borders.

**Sakura**

My hands moved to the back of my head and tugged daintily at the thick bandages wrapped over my eyes and just like that they came loose and the long ribbon of bandage fell around my shoulders and slowly I opened my eyes.

Everything was sharper, newer.

Much more powerful than my first 'taste' of the power.

For a moment I just sat in awe about how much I could see. I glanced at the bathroom across the room from me and slowly eased myself up and walked into the bathroom, flicking on the light switch and gasped in shock.

The Rinnegan eyes stared back at me, not even looking like they belonged on my face. My pupil and retina had gone from their colors of blue and white to silver, all silver with the faintest hint of midnight blue shading it. Rings encircled my pupil, becoming wider and wider as they did so, bring they familiar description of 'bull's eyes' to mind.

Like Pein's eyes.

My hands fell to my stomach, over the bandages, and I summoned chakra to my hands. Wincing at the stinging pain and the feeling of my skin _moving _back together and the dead tissue falling off, then growing anew.

Saku had already reenergized most of my vital organs.

I concentrated on the one spot for a moment, eyes closed, hand on my stomach, leaning over the bathroom sink as the florescent lights washed over me harshly.

A pulse of power pierced through me and I grabbed my head and forced back my scream. Another skull splitting headache racked through my brain and I let a hiss seeth through my teeth and clenched my teeth tighter.

"Ugh," I fisted my pink hair and finally gave up on healing myself.

The wound wouldn't risk infection with all of Konan's (and Itachi's) careful tending and regular change of bandages I could let it heal naturally. I was already ahead in my healing schedule anyway, it had been a fatal blow, yet here I stand, healing myself because the red and angry wound on my torso only presented one thing: weakness.

And as an Akatsuki weakness was _not _acceptable.

I had been pondering this for days now. Me joining the Akatsuki, it was my safest option. I'd be protected against Konoha-nin –should I ever run into them again- and I could learn how to control my Rinnegan.

My head spun with my new found thoughts. I never thought of these when I was first offered this position because of my friends, my teachers, my job. . .

It hurt to think about it. It hurt to think they'd turn on my so easily.

It also made me angry. I could stand how angry I was with them. That they were so willing to attack and turn on me.

With my mind fresh on the motion I reentered the bedroom and found what I was looking for –my Konoha headband, my pride and joy. I snatched a kunai off the wall and dug the knife into the metal, my fingers shaking so bad I almost lost my grip on it, but my fingers clenched firmly, knuckles turning white from the effort and I gridded my teeth.

_Just do it already!_

But I couldn't.

Like the roots in the tree I was named after they were rooted into the soil of Konoha.

* * *

**No, of course, Sakura will not die! I've devoted time to this story -three stories! I'm not going to write about anything in the supernatural world . . . in this story. No, Sakura will live. Other characters though *muwahahah* are open game. Don't decide to stop reading this story if a character dies because 1) You won't read the third book, 2) It's childish, 3) YOU'LL MISS MY PLOT TWISTS!**

**I have a new poll, please vote on it.**

**Sorry if I'm being a slight bitch, I'm out for blood now. Scam mail. Will sue them to Mars. School started = love it~!**

**Song(s) that Inspired: Breathe by Anna Nalick (For any calm scene) and The Bitter End by Placebo (I will post a sperate originally how it was written bonus story and this song led up to Sakura's capture).**

**Comments? Questions? Concerns?**

**Reveiw me! **

**~QueenVamp**


	24. Hanging by a Lifeline

**Chapter 24: Hanging by a Lifeline**

* * *

**Naruto**

"WHAT HAPPENED! ?" Tsunade had been shouting that into the faces of anyone who'd entered her office that afternoon. Everyone had their excuses, everyone told their versions of the story, everyone flew out of their afraid for their life when she dismissed (screamed to get the hell out) them.

Truth was every ninja on the job was running around like a headless chicken wondering what hit them too.

There had been an explosion in the darkest of the dawn, a few fleeting moments and ninja who ran towards the noise, and then it was over. A good portion of the ROOT division was dead, Sakura was gone and Uchiha Itachi had been able to walk in and out of the village without raising as much as one alarm.

I donned the blood on my knuckles and open palm.

It was Sakura's blood.

It was rough and cracked, already dried and not as bright as it once had been.

I remember using this hand to help Sakura stand up, or offering her my food, or handing her birthday presents.

Tsunade walked into the hallway and called the next person (me) into her office, but froze when she saw me. Sitting in a chair, looking at my bloody hands.

"Naruto. . .what happened. . .?" Her voice was much gentler.

I couldn't believe it myself. My friends sat around me, wondering themselves. They'd been whispering for the past five minutes since they arrived.

My shoulders started to shake.

"I. . .I used Rasengan . . . o-on Sakura-chan. . ."

**Itachi**

"Sakura, you don't have to do this." I murmured as she leaned over on her desk; her knuckles whiter than milk as they clutched onto the kunai and headband. She made a noise and let her head hang and her long pink hair slipping over her shoulders. But she wasn't crying. She wasn't.

"Yes," she said through gridded teeth. "Yes, I do."

I moved forward and put a hand on her elbow, she stiffened and I head dipped down and rested my head on her shoulder. Forming myself into a mold on her back, my other hand touching her elbow, sliding up to her wrist. Forcing her to drop her weapons. "No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Itachi . . ." My head turned and I buried my nose into her eternal pink hair.

"Don't do anything you're not ready to do. I know you still care for them. . ." Shocked sky blue eyes flashed through my mind. He hadn't meant to hurt her, the Kyuubi container, he'd rather take the blow himself rather than it be her –more preferable it would be me. He loved her.

The poor boy called her name countless times when we disappeared. Screaming and then, stunned into a terrified silence as tears poured from his eyes.

Sakura cared for him too. . .though the feelings were not the same.

I would only hope.

**Sakura**

"Sakura. . ." Pein was the last person I expected to see today.

Already my mother, Itachi and Kisame had graced me with their presence, but Pein? Not so much.

"What is it?" I asked.

My voice was genuinely curious, for the first time in years I wasn't unhappy to see my father's multi-pierced face. His drawn little frown or his spiked orange hair.

I was neutral though, not happy, not angry. Indifferent would be a better way to describe it.

"Take a walk with me." I nodded in agreement and trailed after my father out of the Tower and into the courtyard that serviced a nice view of the mountain of foliage and undergrowth that our village was neatly tucked away on –that if is you were willing to climb to the tallest (and thinnest) of the trees and balance there long enough to look around. Past that were more houses and shops and then a large cement wall that stood so strong and survived the heat of many opposing enemy threats. And after that was. . .Eden.

A forest full of dangerous creatures and plants with alluring, supernatural beauty.

The fresh, crisp air brought be back as the little girl with wisps of pink hair and after-rain, misty dew clinging to her arms and dampening her clothes.

_I've changed so much since then. . ._It was a startling realization, but people were always changing and adapting. I was no different.

"Enjoying the scenery?" Pein asked. I nodded. "Me too."

We stood there for a long time, trapped in an impending silence that neither of us could shake. It felt so. . .awkward.

Pein sighed heavily, taking away from the silence and forcing my attention on him. He made a face, but refused eye-contact with me, almost as if he were choosing words to say before he spoke them. That they needed to be carefully thought out first. He should have thought about that before he sighed. "Sakura, I want you to know. . .no matter what I said I've always been proud of you."

That caught me off-guard.

"What. . .?"

"Know that I am proud of you, Sakura."

Where was this coming from? Was he on drugs too? Did Tobi rub off on him? Oh my Kami, is this a shadow clone? Who the hell was behind this? Hidan? Kakuzu? Deidara? I knew I'd have to sooner or later (hopefully sooner) kill them all. I just needed my reasoning and I was all set.

He silver ringed stare intensified. "Sakura, the time has come that you know everything. No restrains. All secrets and question you may have will be answered, you may only ask."

Something was wrong, I could feel it. The way his sentences broke off, what he was saying, his tone of voice. The way Konan looked at me and him as we walked away.

"What brought this on?"

It was almost like. . .

The corner of his mouth drew up.

. . .he was saying good-bye.

**Pein**

Everything.

Every wall. Every barrier. Every perfectly mapped secret.

It was all for her.

"Because you are my heir and if I don't live past tomorrow-" She flinched. "-I need to know everything will be taken care of. At your hands. Not Konan's, not Madara's."

"Why? !"

The sudden volume in her voice surprised me.

Then again, my daughter was a hellion –don't know where she got it from, but she was the perfect tyrant if she set her mind towards it.

"Why do you always do this! ? Speaking in riddles and leaving me in the dust when you go off and do something that's most likely gonna kill you? I'm sick of it! Tell the truth!"

I felt the involuntary shove of her _Push _and sighed.

She was still too young for this. Too young in inherit the village, the title, the power. The Akatsuki, Madara would let her 'have' it, but would try to control any if not all decisions. She was born for this though.

Born into this bloodstained world of secret war and unkind people.

Like me.

She was so much like me and I didn't even see it.

She fended for herself, got her own job, worked to the bone for privilege and a better life for herself.

And that had all crumbled before her because of my decision. . . But now she knew pain, the pain of having things ripped away. She would become stronger from the experience with a taste of it, but soon, very soon, she'd get a mouth full. She lost her comfy living style, next would be her father. . .

"Need only ask." I repeated mutedly.

"Why! ?" She repeated.

"Because. . ." The moonlight illuminated downward from the clouds, igniting the silver in our eyes and the gleam of our pierced ears. Every angry line on her face was shadowed tenfold as I stayed impassive. "I've already begun the war."

**Naruto**

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

The only noise in the room. I stared at my blood hands.

Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick.

My head bowed and I felt as though half of my heart had been ripped open. Blood was freezing in my veins. Blood was pouring out. Blood was everywhere.

Eight simple seconds. That's all it took.

The messenger showed up (two seconds) and paused (three seconds). He opened his mouth and addressed Granny: "Lady Tsunade. . ." and paused again (two seconds). "Lord Jiraiya." (one second). "Lord Jiraiya is dead."

And the world. . .didn't pause. No white noise. No silence. Just the heels of the nurses shoes, the sounds of shuffling papers, Tonton's hooves on the white floors and the ticking of the clock right across from us.

As if nothing had happened. Jiraiya wasn't dead. It was a prank.

"Lady Tsunade. . .?"

She was gone before the messenger could say anymore.

* * *

**Ello~! The fact that you are still with me! Yay! The invasion of Konoha! Sakura and Pein had a talk and yes, I killed Jiraiya because it'll cause some waring plot bunnies. Lettme hear ya yell! Aye yiyyiyiyiyi! (Side Note: There was a stupid twit that kept pronouncing 'Aye' wrong when we were reading Romeo&Juliet. He kept saying 'A' when it's pronounced 'I'. Idiot. Dumb-idiot who wasn't listening when I explained that. I wanted to smash his head into the desk.)**

**Can you tell I'm feeling masocistic today? *twitch* I'm going to kill someone. If I don't update in a while that because I've now become an only child and will be spending ten to life in jail for first degree murder of the stupid neighbor kid who won't eff off and my sister who keeps inviting him over. (He's here right now)**

**So, as for my newest year of high school, I'm loving it. Don't like my English teacher, adore my Bio teacher and History and Art and everyone else (except my Gym teacher (a bitchy sub because our real gym teacher is never there for reasons that no want wants to testify) who won't let me go to the bathroom because I could have (apparently) gone when I was pulling my gym shorts up. Bitch. Sadist-blonde-four-foot-nothing-non-athletic-cranky-old-bitch). I use to seriously mouth off to all my teachers, like really I'd ruin their day and tell them what they were doing wrong. I still think their wrong. Ah, conselors. My lovely conselors you dealt with my bitching and whining and made me the out spoken enviromental Hitler I am today.**

**Song(s) that Inspired: Shattered by OAR**

**Comments? Questions? Concerns?**

**Reveiw me! **

**~QueenVamp**


	25. Just Realize, What I Just Realized

**Chapter 25: Just Realize, What I Just Realized**

* * *

**Sakura**

That jerk.

That idiot.

That unspeakable cad.

Why does he do these things to me?

**Naruto**

It started as a flicker, but suddenly a loud explosion shook the village. Flames shot high into the air and civilians screamed.

Something was happening again.

But this time it was twice as strong. Twice as violent. Relentless. Twisted. Painful. . .

"Naruto!"

Slippery amphibian hands clasped onto the back of my shoulder.

"You have to come with us, Naruto!"

Before I could protest we teleported, leaving nothing but a cloud of smoke.

**Pein**

The chakra of the Kyuubi disappeared without a trace.

The elders must have sent him somewhere 'safe' for a while.

I'd find him though.

I'd find him if I had to tear this village apart, brick by brick.

And I would to. For everything, I would.

For Sakura, for Konan, for Yahiko, I had to.

To keep them all safe.

The Fifth Hokage appeared with her many bodyguards, not that she'd need them. The look on her face said she remembered me and I remembered her too. She had been kind, but hadn't thought to much of us when we were young. Just orphans that would die.

Well, at least she'd stopped Orochimaru from killing us too young.

Maybe I wouldn't kill her.

Then again. . .

"Unforgivable!"

. . .I hadn't dealt Jiraiya-sensei the same kindness.

**Sakura**

My name is Reiame Sakura. I am the daughter of Konan and Nagato, two orphans of a ninja war and co-founders, and co-leaders, of a band of missing-nin called the Akatsuki.

Did I get that right?

Its right isn't it?

It had been so much to take in I found myself repeating most of what Pei– what _Nagato _said in my mind. Every last word of the truth merging with the lies and ruling over. It was a rollercoaster that had left my head spinning as I sat in the courtyard reviewing everything over in my mind.

**Hinata**

_A white kimono was traditional, but I preferred my blue kimono. . ._

Temari had forbidden me from wearing a tsunokakushi to the ceremony. It was my showing of becoming a gentle and obedient bride that Temari –in all her womanly independence wouldn't stand for. She wanted me to be loud and outspoken. I was gentle by nature anyway.

_The design was of spiraling blue of the ocean merging with red koi fish that wiggled through the water like a red tongue. Red like the hard candies Gaara-kun's sister always got me whenever she made her trips from Konohagakure. . ._

Konohagakure. My homeland that I had banished from my mind.

_I brushed my bangles off to one side of my face. . ._

It was Sakura who told me to grow my hair long ever when hers was usually as short as a boy's. She loved my dark navy hair color and waved me off whenever I commented on hers.

_I painted my lips a pale pink aside from the tradition scarlet red that did not suit me at all. . ._

Make-up had never been my specialty, but Temari-san knew a thing or two.

_A few last adjustments to my kimono. . ._

I never thought I looked good in dresses, kimonos, or any sort of skirts at all. Temari smoothed all creases and straightened the obi and my hairs' elaborate design with bells and crimson flower petals.

_I took a breath and my fingers curled tightly around my bundle of flowers and Kankuro's arm. Temari disappeared and the door opened. . ._

The way Gaara looked at me told me I was beautiful.

_It was a rush of words and vows of everything. The man before us described Gaara as the sun and me as the moon. . ._

It was actually quite the opposite. Gaara was darker than a moonless night, aside from his flaming red hair, and I could be brighter than the sun, without my moon pale eyes.

_The man nodded and we turned to face each other. . ._

Our pale eyes met and we drew each other in for a kiss.

_And I was bond to the man I love. . ._

And I was married.

**Sakura**

My father's parents were murdered by Leaf-nin seeking refuge in their house. They had attempted to hide, but had alarmed them and the whole thing had been a bloody accident in which my father had survived.

Because of the traumatic ordeal my father's Rinnegan had awakened and he had –unintentionally?- killed the two Leaf-nin on the spot. He'd spent the better time of his youth from then on with two more orphans, Konan, my mother, and Yahiko, the body of the Tendo Pein –what I thought my father looked like. They were trained by Jiraiya too. . .(He's dead, I already know. . .)

Skip ahead a few years the Akatsuki, my mother was held at kunai point by a tyrant of the Rain Country, Nagato was forced to kill Yahiko, and my father fought until his body was damaged beyond prepare.

Madara's (I will dwell on this later!) claws had sunken deep into him by the time I was born.

And all this started because of an accident. . .

The fact that two Leaf-nin had broken into my father's house and raided it for food and were stupid enough (in the dark no less!) no mistake two civilians for enemy ninja and expected my father (he said they had told him "sorry") to _calm down?_

No wonder he hates Konohagakure so much!

Wait. . .

That bastard_ knew _this would be a lot for me to process.

He _knew _that if I spent all my time here thinking about what Konohagakure had done to him, that I wouldn't think about what he was doing to Konohagakure.

He _thought _he could trick me.

I jumped to my feet. "You bastard!" I screamed, before tearing off towards the village gate.

I had to get to Konoha.

I had to get there _fast._

**Madara**

"See that, Zetsu?" I gestured outward, towards the window where the usual gloom of Amegakure was dragging through the sky, but a bright flash of pink and red caught our attention from the usual dreary color scheme. "My little kunoichi has figured it out."

**"Took her long enough. **She's a clever gal.**"** His two sides answered.

"Now, Zetsu, be a little more enthusiastic. This is the start of our whole new plan. Little Sakura with her 'marvelous' skills will come in handy once her daddy's out of the equation."

"You'll have to get close to her first. **She'll sooner kill you**, **than have you. HAHAHA!**"

My grinned faltered and I sent a glare in Zetsu's direction.

"Oh, she'll have me alright. Whether she likes it or not." I muttered under my breath, shutting the curtain.

**Nagato**

The real fight begins now.

Now since the Kyuubi container showed up.

**Naruto**

Now I could end it.

**Sakura**

Maybe I could stop it.

* * *

**Oh, yes, aren't I the devil?**

**-*tsunokakushi= Its a symbol of a bride's "horns of jealousy" in a traditional Japanese wedding. It represts the woman's submissiveness to her husband and her maidenly quality. (Temari and me voted it out.)**

**-*(Madara's Last Line) For some of you with perverted minds. . .you are correct.**

**(Mini Rant): I am at the part in my school life where I'm caught between cool nerd and likable, fashinable, bring-punk-back-opinionated-go-to-girl. I'm not expremely popular, but I know a lot of people and I'm not afraid (for the most part) to tell them what I think. I'm book smart, I can play a wicked game of checkers and I'm shooting for sky-high goals all without going to some sweaty grinder party at night to get sloshed and run over with a run away barrel of hay (Yeah, that happened in our school). I just don't see the point in it. Also that fact that there are no, I repeat NO, guys at our school that I deam worthy of spending my time on. And I have been asked out, but I didn't like any of those guys in that way, or ever really thought about them, or even like them as friends in general. I mean, I talk to guys and I've met cool nerd and hot jerks that I liked but none of them liked me back. Sadly, I'm attracked to hot jerks. **

**Song(s) that Inspired: Little Lion Man by Mumford & Sons**

**Comments? Questions? Concerns?**

**Reveiw me! **

**~QueenVamp**


	26. Revelations

**Chapter 26: Revelations**

* * *

**Naruto**

"You're . . . you're the one who did all of this?" I asked and the burgundy haired man nodded, his silver ringed eyes glaring down ominously on me.

"Yes, I am that which is seen as a god in my country. I am Nagato Reiame, I am Pain, I am the possessor of the Rinnegan."

**Sakura**

"Sa~ku~ra-chan~!"

The battle cry was met with an equally surprising tackle-hug that made me lose my balance and fall to the ground, the body of the Akatsuki member on top of me. For a moment I was disoriented and the wind knocked out of my lungs, hurting my ribs and I felt Saku's presences bury into the darkest confines of my mind.

"Ack!" I stared up at a mask covered face. Tob- no, Madara- pressed his full weight down on me. "Madara!" I shouted scornfully. My hands pressed to his shoulders to push him off, so I could get up again. "Lettme go! I have to get to Konohagakure!"

I hadn't run more than a mile out when Madara began trailing after me.

_Son of a bitch. Stupid. Airhead. Ass. Jerk. Kill!_

I managed to shove him back a little and twisted to crawl out from under him.

Madara chuckled darkly, his hands finding my hips. "Well, this is a lovely position."

My face heated up and I swung around at him with a chakra laded fist. "Bastard!" My hand glided past him, missing by a centimeter at least. Madara was suddenly on his feet and I was propped up on my elbows, glaring daggers.

"You're so cute, Sakura-hime~" He drew out his 'Tobi' voice.

"Screw off. I want nothing to do with you." I rolled onto my feet and turned to continue on my way, but Madara's hand lashed out, grabbing my upper arm and pulling me flush against his chest. "HEY-!"

His other hand covered my mouth. "So mean~" He whispered and I instantly stiffened. "Now that I have your attention I'd like to ask you something, hime." His lips were at my ear and I felt his nose bury itself in my hair. My skin began to crawl and I tried to put some space between us, but Madara wouldn't have that. "If your father fails to bring me the Jinchuuriki, would you, my sweet and gentle hime, bring it to me?"

"Never!" I shoved him back and whirled around, Madara fixed his mask back in place before I could see him. My eyes bore holes into that mask. "I will not ever hurt Naruto!"

Madara chuckled again. "Oh, hime, you already have."

I recoiled and Madara played with the tassel of my braid, scratching at the silken red string Itachi had given me to tie it back with. His crimson eye narrowed distastefully.

"So many ask my dear little hime for her heart, but she is as cruel enough to ignore us all. Woe if my family could see me now."

"Don't touch me!" I smacked his hand away and Madara put up his hands as if in surrender.

"I only heard those last two words."

Kick.

"Perv!"

He was gone in an instant and I teleported away to Konoha.

**Nagato**

The boy asked me many questions of my past and why I had come to do this. Though I felt annoyed to be repeating things I had told Sakura the day before, but the more I spoke it, the more it hit me.

Fresh pain. Fresh sown. Fresh guilt.

I wanted to kill. I wanted to cause pain. I wanted to scream. I wanted to fight. I wanted to hide. I wanted to heal.

But my wounds were too infected.

I'd taken in too much hate, too much pain.

He asked questions of Sakura and why she favored the Akatsuki over Konoha.

I answered wistfully, weighing my words before I said them.

"She's the daughter of my partner, Konan and I am something like her father. She loves and cares for us as she does you. Many years ago Orochimaru sought her out and I sent her to live in Konoha until we could collect her. She took up a strong liking for your village, unknowing to its demons, and stayed there much longer than necessary. It was a nuisance really, worrying over her getting caught there as she rose among the ranks, but she proved herself as my successor and deceived you all."

The boy's expression was that of terror and I knew a whole new onslaught of questions had arisen.

I never really was a father, just something like one.

It was a truth and I lie.

**Sakura**

Konohagakure was in ruins.

The proud buildings and the beautiful landscape was destroyed. Hour upon my arrival I'd seen people fighting for their lives and children running scared. In the midst of chaos no one paid an ounce of attention to me. I was allowed to run wild through the village search for Nagato or the any other of other Peins.

Konohamaru had met up with me and we went running through the wreckage and glanced around wildly at the phenomenon taking place; souls of fallen shinobi spun around the air looking for their bodies, and once they found them they were reanimated.

_What's going on?_

Few people were starting to recognize me now. They stared and pointed.

_This isn't good. _I turned back to Konohamaru who was following close behind me.

"I have to leave now, alright?" I smiled sadly. "Stay hidden and get the wounded to the hospital."

**Naruto**

"I hate to think your returning to the Akatsuki."

"I'm leaving the Akatsuki." Konan said abruptly. "Yahiko and Nagato meant everything to me and they weighed their expectations down onto my daughter . . . Sakura was always meant for this. She is a born leader."

I bit my lip.

"She's staying with them?" The blue-haired woman nodded slowly. "Does she. . .?"

"She knows everything. Nagato told her a few hours before the invasion. He'd hoped it'd distract her enough that she'd stay out of it. . .but he forgets whose daughter she is. They don't hesitate." She smiled softly, feeling the air around her. Sakura's chakra was blazing like wild fire; she was healing someone. "And because of that she'll probably hold fast to the Akatsuki because of all that she holds dear has manifested into that blood stained organization."

I nodded stiffly and the two paper covered bodies levitated on Konan's command and a bouquet of flowers formed in her waiting hand that was outstretched towards me.

"Sakura is in the forest, if you hurry she'll find you." I smirked.

"Don't you mean I'll find her?"

"She'll turn the tables." Konan said smiling.

**Sakura**

I watched from the shadows as Naruto stumbled through the trees away from the grave markers he'd set up for Jiraiya, Nagato and Yahiko. I smiled as he stopped to lean against a tree and I was there in a second to help him ease to the forest floor.

"Easy there, don't hurt yourself big shot." I muttered softly and smiled. "You've over done it again." Naruto's eyes widened, looking unnaturally awake and then he softened and smiled too.

"Sakura-chan. . ." I rested my hand over his heart and green healing chakra glowed. Naruto's eyes slid closed and a look of serenity came over him as I did so.

"Hn, there's almost nothing for me to fix. That's a first time for Tendo Pain's opponent." I smiled softly and pulled away. "I'm proud of you, Naruto."

"Hai. . .but Nagato was your leader wasn't he? He found the Akatsuki and all." My smile didn't faultier.

He didn't know that Nagato is-. . .was my father.

"Hai, I knew that very well. Did my mother tell you that?"

"She's not going back to the Akatsuki." Naruto whispered.

"Hai, I know."

"Does this mean you are coming back to Konoha?" I frowned a little at the glimmer of hope in his eyes. "Or are you going back to the Akatsuki too?"

"You don't know what Konohagakure wants to do to me. They rather have me dead and I'd rather be alive. I know too much and since I'm not in their barracks, I'll be killed next time I'm seen here. I'll got the Akatsuki, even if it's just to stay safe, but I made a promise to myself and. . ." My voice softened. "I have someone who needs me right now, more than he knows."

Naruto showed three emotions: Jealousy. . .rage. . .then. . .acceptance.

A very sad looking acceptance.

"We were never gonna be together were we?" He whispered and I took his limp shoulders, pulling him against me in a tight hug. One of his arms moved up and wrapped around my waist to embrace me back.

"No, I'm sorry." I gave him a leveled look. "Take care of yourself."

"Well, well if it isn't the infamous Sakura-hime." I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sound of Kakashi's relaxed voice, but instead I just jumped to me feet, half-falling backwards before I could catch myself.

"Kakashi-sensei. . ." Naruto seemed to catch the glitz of my fear and said his name warningly.

"No, Naruto it's alright. I'm not going to turn her in." Kakashi smiled through his mask and looked back at me. "As far as I'm concerned I never even saw you." I smirked wryly.

"Unless I hang around long enough?"

"Yes, that would be a bit difficult to explain to the Elders. . .Hmm. . ." Kakashi pretended to be deep in thought and closed his eyes. I glanced back at Naruto.

"I'm still not given up on you, you know." Naruto said, his voice turning fierce. Blue eyes shining like the sky, like blue flames that were unique and captivating. I stared at him for a long moment and formed the 'Bird' hand sign.

"Give me a two days head start."

I disappeared in a puff of smoke and cherry blossoms.

* * *

Konan and I stood in silence for a long time in front of the graves adored by paper flowers, sharing seemingly random comments about the men under the stones.

"He use to call me the 'pink haired terror'."

She'd smirked to herself and replied: "He would do that."

"Nagato use to cringe at the sound of lightening."

I laughed and replied: "I can't imagine that."

Both of us were trying to ignore that fact that she was leaving and I was staying with the Akatsuki. Though she never asked me to leave with her and I never asked her to stay with me.

But we both wanted to.

So badly, I could tell.

To be a real mother and daughter and laugh like we use to.

**_She can't read your mind like I can, Sakura-hime. You've got to raise your voice in order to be heard. _**I looked over at Konan to find that she was staring at me; she diverted her gaze and looked back at the headstones.

"_Only the women stood strong/ As the men left for war/ Bending to the King's wills and singing of a long lost glory. . ._" Her voice carried on softly like the wind and I watched it ruffle through her hair.

"What's that?"

"It's you and me, the survivors of this massacre that _Madara_ set us on." I didn't miss how bitterly Konan said his name. "He poisons minds Sakura, don't forget that. If you let him, I'll be cross with you." She gave me her stern I-mean-it look and I nodded, looking away so she wouldn't see my disappointment. She was leaving.

"I'm not anyone's plaything; I can take care of myself."

"I know you can. . .and that's why I must leave."

After that I never saw my mother again.

* * *

**Yes, I am turning this to Hell.**

**Woe if my English teachers could see me now *faint*. I really didn't want to put this chapter up, really I'm feeling very fed up so expect another chapter soon because I want to get the show on the road. I know I totally hacked Naruto and Nagato's conversation, but. . .well. . .yeah. ****I can never write a story in order, I write in parts, this chapter was one of those, I peiced it together with less flashy parts. Madara and Sakura's conversation was my favorite though~**

**Song(s) that Inspired: Over My Head by Punk Goes Pop (For that one scene with Naruto and Sakura)**

**Comments? Questions? Concerns?**

**Reveiw me! **

**~QueenVamp**


	27. Give the Devil his Dues

**Chapter 27: Give the Devil his Dues**

* * *

**Sakura**

When I arrived back in Amegakure. Madara was waiting in the foyer of the Tower.

Ready to bitch me out in front of everyone.

"Huh, so you didn't succeed with Konohagakure's destruction? Did you at least get the Jinchuuriki? No, of course you didn't because you're here, hanging your head. You little unmotivated slip-" Madara was cut off by a kunai knife –complements of me- stuck in the wall after it just glazed past his head.

"Madara! Shut it!" I growled.

I wasn't in the mood to deal with the bipolar Uchiha right now. My father was dead and my mother was gone.

_Well, at least he stopped talking._

**_For once. _**Saku's bell-like laughter rung out and Madara stood motionless. Kisame said nothing, neither did Zetsu or Hidan.

"_Gomen, _Sakura-hime. I forgot you must be tired. . ." Suddenly Madara was in front, one large hand around my neck, but applied no pressure to it. "How about I put you to sleep for good?" Everyone one in the room flinched and I kept my eyes locked on the peep hole in his mask.

Daring him to strangle me.

"I dare you."Madara hesitated and slowly shrunk away, twitching as he did so, like his movements were involuntary.

Again that was followed by a deafening silence.

**_Sakura-hime, walk away before he changes his mind. He knows I'm inside you. _**I quickly turned and headed into the corridor.

_What do you mean 'he knows'?_ Another chakra sources was nearby.

**_Madara is powerful and I was careless for not hiding my presences well enough. _****He knows everything_. _**A cold chill ran down my back and I turned quickly to see nothing but darkness in the once lit corridor and began running.

Running and running, every shadow growing darker and colder and taking on the shape of a body. . .

"Sakura. . ." I ran into someone's chest and their arms grabbed my wrist before I could punch them. Bewildered, I fought, kicking and opening my mouth to scream before the person said my name again. "Sakura-hime, calm down."

I looked into Itachi's stoic features and immediately threw my arms around him. Apologizing and whispering things then I didn't understand and Itachi comforted me. Petting my head, shushing me even though I wasn't crying –being Itachi it was what he did best. Small gestures left over from when he took care of Sasuke.

"Their gone. Both of them. . ." I whispered.

"I know."

Nothing else and that was all I needed.

That, a kiss, and a few more soothing words.

Anything to get my mind off the red eyes of the other Uchiha that burned into my back.

**Madara**

As much as I hated to leave my little cherry blossom in the arms of another man, I had one more person to take care of: her mother.

She stared me down with the same look of determination that her daughter had and shouted cruel words to me as she attacked. Konan was stronger than I bargained for, breaking off half of my mask in the process.

I ended it though.

Stabbing her in the back like I had her husband.

**Sakura**

Weeks past and the treasonous trails of winter came with a promise of an unforgiving season. I had been blindingly neglecting my duties to Amegakure for days now and finally I found myself able to run into my father's office, collect _everything _and take it to my room. Locking the door of the office for good measure, I had a maid lay sheets over the furniture to prevent dust.

With my time as a medic and Tsunade's apprentice I had taken up some knowledge towards paperwork. Politics, however, were sketchy in my mind. Itachi offered a hand there, once being an heir to the most politically involved clans in Konoha, and talked me through trade routes and building projects and mission reports (though few) that needed to stay filed and kept. Money needed to be collected and distributed to working ninja. Hospitals needed funds for supplies and orphanages needed their checks.

I don't know how I survived the first week, I was behind on everything.

The next week was a little easier. Though the tragedies never creased. Hidan and Kakazu were killed by Konoha-nin, as Zetsu told me. It had been Shikamaru, Ino Chouji, Kakashi and Naruto that had done it, I bowed my head when I was alone and sighed heavily. This brought the Akatsuki's staggering numbers down to five. I hadn't seen Deidara either, upon asking Madara what had become of him. . .well. . .he. . ._laughed._

I dismissed it and deemed Deidara dead.

After Saku's outburst she had folded herself deep within me. Madara never commented on my suppressing chakra.

Rumors were spreading throughout the country and more of my ninja were getting hurt. They knew the Akatsuki were residing here. Rouges from the Sand, Leaf and Stone seemed joyful to have someone to channel their anger towards. I'd seen the bodies of my fallen soldiers when I went to the hospital, the words AKATSUKI SCUM were carved into one's forehead.

He didn't last through the night.

Madara's advances creased, but I could feel him watching me from the shadows as I tried to get the village off the ground again. But with every lift, something weighed it down.

People were dying and revolting and stealing and killing.

I'd never seen this side of Amegakure before.

I knew that our village was once a great relic of modern technology and were skillful in our elements, but whenever I saw Amegakure I only saw slight shadows and smiling faces. People were content with my father, but not happy.

They'd soon overrun me.

I was the princess of a crumbling kingdom.

**Itachi**

"It's time." Madara said sternly, taking me off-guard. His body was halfway morphed into the shadows, swathe in the black of them. His mask was obscure, showing his mouth.

So soon? I had to leave Sakura so soon?

"She just lost her parents Madara-san. I didn't know you to be so cruel." Madara didn't flinch and waved off my remark casually. "You'll destroy her soul."

"Who are you to talk about souls?" Madara laughed. "You, the beloved eldest son, who slaughtered your entire family and your best friend at the will of an old man? Don't make me laugh. You've had enough time to tell her."

My gaze met Madara's. "You want her for yourself don't you?"

Madara smiled. It was a dark one. "What can you offer her, Itachi-kun? Sakura is now a sovereign of a tiny country caught between three larger and older ones. She'll need alliance, power and money to stay alive now. I have her dancing on a hot pan into my palms."

"You can give her those things?" I questioned.

"That I can. I can care for her and insure her survival. Sakura won't deny her people that."

"She _has _pride, Madara."

"I _have _reason, I-tach-i." Madara tilted his head.

We both glared at each other for a long moment and he started to pull back.

"Tomorrow, I will lead Sakura into the woods were she will intersect a band of Konoha-nin. At the same time Kisame will greet Team Taka and allow Sasuke to travel forth towards the old Uchiha barracks, where you shall meet him. You will tell Sakura none of it. Is that understood?"

I hated that I nodded.

**Sakura**

"Are you ready to go?" I asked.

Itachi looked at me, seeming to snap out of his own little daze. That set me off that something was wrong.

"Yes, I'm ready."

"Are you sick?" I put a hand to his forehead and then the sides of his face. Itachi stared at me through my level one panic attack with his usual somber gaze. "You should stay here, you don't look wel-"

Itachi's lips pressed down onto mine. Hard.

His fingers dove into my hair and crushed my body against his as he sought everything from this kiss and I, slowly, reacted. Gently caressing the sides of his face the way he liked and seeming to calm him down, adding water onto his fire.

When the kiss broke we remained close together.

"If you stay home, I'll stay with you." I whispered so that only he could hear.

Itachi hesitated and shook his head no. "We have to do this Sakura."

Zetsu and Madara showed themselves and Kisame reared up behind Itachi. I broke the embrace first, but before that Itachi placed a fleeting kiss to my forehead so that when it landed I was already pulling away.

Kisame and Zetsu seemed shocked about the gesture, but Madara remained stoic. I knew he'd been watching Itachi and I during our most intimate moments. Kisses, touches, exchanges and gestures. They made his blood boil.

Itachi and Kisame went one way while Madara, Zetsu and I went the other.

Itachi was on my mind the entire time.

**Itachi**

_Come now, it is your finest hour. What happened to your unbending loyalty to the Akatsuki? _–Madara

_I am loyal to its true leader, not the one who hides. _I answered brusquely.

_You follow a martyr. _–Madara

_Which is why I will do this. _My mind link cut off from Madara and I searched, reaching far outward with my chakra. Somewhere there was Sakura.

**Sakura**

I watched from the higher trees as Madara taunted my friends bellow.

I had been the one to lead them here.

A flash of Hidan's Akatsuki cape, which had sent Akumaru into a frenzy and then myself had turning the mission group into a full mode 'rescue' team. Naruto shrieked for me to wait for him and I ran faster. I had had a two weeks head start and with my rest I regained my strength.

Zetsu was long gone, I expected that he was hanging around somewhere from behind, invisible to the others.

I hoped he didn't hurt anyone though. . .

True, I no longer wore my Konoha headband, but slashing it was something I couldn't find myself to do. Long nights I would lay awake and stare at it until Itachi called me back to sleep.

_Sakura._

Itachi's voice was soft and smooth like velvet.

_What is it?_

_Madara has. . .I lied to you._

My heartbeat came to a skipped and I put a hand to the wood of the trunk of the tree.

_What do you mean?_

I couldn't keep the panic from my voice.

_I'm going to fight Sasuke. . .and I may not win._

My heart plummeted into my stomach and at the same instant Naruto lunged at me. My name caught in his throat, I could only think of the terrifying words Itachi had told me. Naruto's expression quickly changed and he tried to halt, but I was soon freefalling from the branch when we collided.

I didn't feel the branches I hit on the way down.

I slipped off another one and then I was right on top of Madara.

All I saw was red.

My hands curled around Madara's neck, taking everyone off-guard.

"What did you do. . .?" I whispered. "What did you do to him! ?"

Madara said nothing.

"You _bastard_! Answer me!" I jostled him and he diminished in my hands. Teleporting beside me.

"Something that your lover asked me for." He snapped and I felt the frosty bite of his words.

The Konoha-nin around us were silent. Due to my sudden outburst, and my ability to even be able to put my hands on the dancing Uchiha.

"You son of a bitch. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. . ." I muttered lowly. I bounded back onto a higher branch and farther away.

_Leave him, Sakura._ Madara whispered into my mind softly. _If he cannot stay for you than he is not worth it._

_No! _My mind screamed in protest and I practically snarled at Madara to back off my mind as I searched for Itachi.

For the first time in a while, I lifted the genjutsu on my eyes. Everything became a network of blue cords of fire.

Powerful chakra clashed. Miles and miles away.

I _ran._

* * *

**I'm going to go hide in my panic room.**

**Beware my fanfic-fans. When I'm having a bad day of PMSing, falling _up _stairs, failing a test (math, eh. But I still have B), my phone not working and cramps gallor I tend to take it all out in writing. Henceforth, I LOVE THIS CHAPTER!**

**Song(s) that Inspired: Rolling in the Deep by ADELE **

**Comments? Questions? Concerns?**

**Reveiw me! **

**~QueenVamp**


	28. Mourning of Morning

**Chapter 28: Mourning of Morning**

* * *

**Itachi**

I felt her and I knew.

Sakura was coming.

Sasuke, my little brother, struggled with Orochimaru.

I would have to seal him inside.

**Madara**

Sakura had run off to him, but I was not concerned.

When he died –oh, I knew he would die- she would need me. She'd need my knowledge and money and alliance.

Yes, my little kunoichi couldn't afford to be enemies with me.

Her people were dying at her feet, on her streets and in their homes in her village.

She'd need me and I'd be there. Waiting to brush her off and make her a queen.

**Sakura**

Itachi's broken body was kneeled over on the rumble covered his bloody gashes and dirt.

**_His eyes! _**Saku's cry didn't fall on deaf ears and I immediately noticed the blood running down his face like tears.

"Itachi!" I cried out and landed beside him, but I quickly jumped out of the way when a kunai landed where my foot was. The sound of a loud thud hit my ears and I turned toward the noise. Madara stood behind a shirtless male, covered in battle scars and dirt from his fight with Itachi. . .yet I could detect no major injury from him.

I stared at the man for a long while when finally he looked up.

My eyes widened and my hands balled into fists, twitching at my sides almost ready to deliver my deadly blow.

"You. . ."That one word came out curled and mangled with my teeth in an unrecognizable voice. I was shaking, so completely full with rage I didn't know how to take it all out. I felt the familiar touch of the Rinnegan's powers as it seemed to swallow me whole.

Taunting me.

Telling me to rip this man limb from limb for the pain he'd caused the one I love.

Sasuke said nothing and his passiveness made me even angrier.

**_Sakura-hime, he matters not. Tend to Itachi._** Momentarily forgetting Sasuke I knelt down and my arms landing around Itachi's shaking shoulders and pulling him onto my lap and beginning the long process of healing. He struggled a little, murmuring something about light, but I shushed him and summoned chakra to my hands I'd laid on Itachi's slowly rising and falling chest.

"Sakura. . .don't waste your strength. . .I'm a lost cause." He whispered.

"Shut up, Itachi. You'll be fine. . ." I commanded softly, almost losing my grip on my controlled emotions and reached within myself, calling for more power.

_Saku. . .Please don't let him die. I need him._

My demand was answered silently and my green chakra burned brighter, wilder; moving around my arms in violent lashes of power waiting for my command. I directed it into Itachi's body and concentrated on what was broken.

Steam rose off the cuts that marred his pale skin as they closed, almost painfully. And I could hear bones moving back into place and organs reforming under my pressed palms. Itachi growled at the sharp pain and I eased up a little, letting him heal slower.

"You're going to be okay. . ."I soothed.

Then I heard something that chilled me to my very core.

Under my hand. . .Itachi's heartbeat was getting much slower. . .

And slower. . .

And slower. . .

Until it stopped completely.

"Itachi!" The calming spell of healing chakra broke and I froze. Itachi's crimson eyes were staring lifelessly above him paling, into an almost pinkish color, red blood vessels spider webbing across the milky retina of his eye and blood poured out his eyes like bloody waterfalls. His mouth was agape, blood running down either side and into his hand from two ruptured lungs, showing he'd tried to cover his mouth. The rest of his body was motionless as if he'd broken every bone, save his ribs that _were_ broken, in his body.

And he was utterly, inexplicably dead.

**Sasuke**

"Itachi. . . !" I watched as Sakura slaved over my brother's dying body, completely ingoing me now.

My eyebrows rose as I watched her dirty herself with his –the murderer him self's- blood and cry and beg to him and the gods. "Don't leave. . .Please, don't leave me!" Even from here I could detect no heartbeat in my brother's motionless body yet Sakura didn't seem to notice.

What type of medic-nin was she if she couldn't even do that?

Or maybe she was in denial?

This was different.

Where was that girl that socked me in the jaw on numerous occasions when we were Genin? Even though she liked me? The one who told me she loved me than refused to leave Konoha with me? The one who resisted torture from Orochimaru and Team Hebi for almost a week pretending that none of it hurt?

Well, everyone would be glad to know that if they ever wanted to see Sakura break all they had to do was kill a murderer.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and everything went dark before I even knew what happened.

**Sakura**

I remember being seven-years-old, all smiles and radiating innocence, beginning my training to become a ninja. Sitting in my father's office listening intently as he attempted to teach me a few small things before unearthing family secrets and kekkei genkai to me.

My first task was simple: punch the palm of Pein's (well, at the time it was Daddy's) hand to show him how strong I was.

Simple enough, right? If I'd done it now I'd probably break every bone in his left arm and his collarbone without even trying. But me, seven-years-old and untrained, it was frustrating.

He knelt down beside me and lifted his left hand, palm facing me.

"Punch my palm; let's see how strong you are."

I'd followed the simple order. Instinctively I pulled back my fist until my knuckles were even with my lips, smirking wickedly, and brought my fist forward into Pein's waiting palm.

_Crack._

There was a short millisecond of silence before I started bailing my eyes out, clutching my swelling wrist and Pein looked at me like I was doing the most inhuman thing imaginable. But his arms came around me –hesitantly- and he sat me on his lap and he sat in his giant (at the time it was) chair and swiveled it towards the dark window.

Saku had already kicked in with healing it, her soothing words in her calming motherly voice didn't compare to how badly I wanted it to be my father comforting me.

"Daddy. . ." I sobbed. "I think I broke my f-finger. . ." Pein inspected it briefly and shook his head, the dim lights from the noon sun glinting off his slashed headband.

"It's not broken, Sakura. It's just a sprain; your mother will look at it later." I sniffed again and wiped my eyes with the back of my long sleeved skirt. "Are you alright?"

"Noooo, I can't even throw a punch." I whimpered.

Pein chuckled and I bashed my fist onto his shoulder -with a little bit of Saku's help. "Ouch. See you're my strong girl, you can throw a punch, but. . ."

He lifted his arm for me to see, it was a rare day when he disowned the Akatsuki robe and sat in his mesh skirt and pants. His skin was as pale as mine and looked strong with muscle.

"You have to keep your wrist lined with your arm, like this," he demonstrated and used his other hand to point. "Or else this bone here and here will break." He didn't know the names of the bones, but I did. He'd said I could be a wonderful medic-nin when I grew up –he'd used Saku's skills to shadow my lack of. "So keep your arm lined and try not to throw too much of your weight into it."

I punched him again. A lining my wrist and aiming for his outstretched arm, hitting the bend of his elbow perfectly –making his arm bend towards his chest- and his fist hit the right half of his collarbone.

"Alright . . .we're done for today."

"Okay Daddy~!" I smiled.

* * *

I woke to silence all around me.

I didn't remember coming back to base, or washing the blood off my body, or even falling asleep. Madara told me where I was and how I'd gotten here and I cut off him answers to meaningless questions that I'd already know the answers to and asked my own.

"Is Itachi. . .?"

His silence was answer enough, but he dared to utter the word anyway.

"Yes," he whispered. There was nothing comforting about this scene. He never gave me any reason to feel comfort.

Madara later would joke that he didn't recognize me during these times.

I was usually the tough girl.

He wanted me to be a tough girl.

Sasori's murderer.

His 'little kunoichi'.

Now I was the crying girl sobbing over her once bodyguard and lover.

I kicked Madara out of my room, dismissing everything else.

"Itachi. . ."

Six lovely letters that rolled off of my tongue in a tumble of syllables that morphed into his holy name.

* * *

After the seventh day I put on something on other than an over-sized T-shirt and stepped into the gloom of Amegakure. Watching the birds fly, the civilians walk around their un-raining city with an unusual buzz of life.

Life. . .

"Sakura-chan~!"

Death. . .

I watch Madara become whole from the shadows and step into the light where I could see him. "You look exceptionally beautiful today, as usual." His rare comment on my looks made my upper lip curl. "I see you've finally stopped crying, genjutsu doesn't cover everything."

"Go mess with someone else today, Madara, I'm not in the mood." I slumped heavily against a gray brick wall and wondered why Kisame had left me alone. Didn't he worry I'd throw myself off the edge of Amegakure's tall Tower? No, of course, not he knew I wouldn't. Jackass.

"Actually, Sakura-chan, I have a proposition for you. I. . ."

"No."

"But you didn't even-"

"You're not going to be my 'rebound'." I muttered and noticed a slight fall in Madara features.

"Tempting, but right now." His face smoothed into utter seriousness. "I'm all business."

I glanced at him with my genjutsu-blue eyes that hid my Rinnegan and sighed. "What?"

"Oh, don't worry, Sakura-chan," he said darkly. "You be interested in this." With growing curiosity I stared at him. "I feel as though Pein, Zetsu and I were the only ones who knew of you and Itachi's infatuation for each other before your decollated sentiments." My grip tightened over my arm. "And now that he is. . .well, dead. . ."

One look at me was all he needed to know he wasn't selling his idea.

"Uchiha son of a bitch." I hissed and turned back to the landscape, pressing myself further into the brick, like I was Zetsu; about to disappear.

"_Gomenasai. . ._and you're the self-proclaimed leader of-"

"_You _proclaimed me leader, you _unmotivated _jackass." Madara's face turned sour.

"You're making this hard, hime." His tense was raising an octave.

"You don't make it any better." I said mimicking his over-pitched, annoyed tone.

"I'll let that slid. So anyway you are now _my_ puppet leader of the Akatsuki and we are down to a meager amount of members. I've decided to resurrect a few of them with a jutsu I've gotten from Orochimaru. . ." My head snapped back towards Madara's totally calm, totally serious face. "And, I guess that could include your beloved 'Itachi-kun' if you really wanted."

For a moment I said nothing and the corner of my lips twitched, I felt the need to throw my arms around Madara and hug him, but I didn't. Because I knew. . .

Itachi's smile flashed in my mind.

. . .I knew there'd be a dyer catch.

"What do you want?" My face returned to its guarded façade and Madara _tsk_ed.

"Oh, Sakura-chan, you don't think I'd do such a kind deed out of the goodness of my immortal heart for you?" He leaned into my personal space, like he might kiss me, and smiled almost seductively at me as I pressed myself further into the uneven rocks behind me feeling slight pain as they stabbed into my back. His voice faked innocence that I wasn't buying.

"No."

"You're too smart." He breathed, his breath fanning over my face, but he stayed close to me. "You just need to not kill one certain little person. . .do me a favor or three. . .and wait until this time next year."

"Next year?" My eyes widened. "Why not now! You have the power!" I pounded my fist onto the wall, making an indent.

"What? Are you thinking about Itachi's corpse rotting in the ground, being eaten by worms and other vermin?"

"You son of a bitch!" I screeched, I pushing _that _image out of my mind and used _Push _to make Madara back off, into a wall only to dissolve and come back again standing beside me. "D-don't even say his name!" I shouted and Madara's lips curved into a smirk leaning forward again, his body was pressed against mine, hand on either side of my head –no escapes.

His lips pressed to my ear, making me go rigid, but what he said next would echo in my head through my nightmares. "A lot can change in twelve months. Besides, you are young, my little kunoichi, _I'll_ _make you mine._" I felt his hand move through my hair and a throaty chuckle. "In more ways than one."

He dissolved into the air again and I was left shaking and cold and alone on the top of the Tower, debating on whether or not to throw myself off of it.

I sighed and took a step back. _I'm going to regret this Saku. . .I can feel it._

**_It's in the wind all around us, Sakura-hime. Madara's evil power and aura draw us close and promise eternity. . ._**I said nothing. **_Things are about to get much more difficult, but you must remember who you are now before his hooks sink in too deep and consumes your soul._**

With that thought in mind I prepared for the long year ahead.

**To Be Continued. . .**

* * *

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!**

**This was a no-track bond to happen thing. . .read the A/N in the next chapter. The last book in the trilogy will be even better!**

**~!~Nonrelated to topic~!~Cops from Ohio kill _Endangered effing tigers! _I'm doing something about this! Chicago! The city of free eff-ing thinkers! Speakeasies and riots, hell yeah! We are _encouraged _to go to these riots and protest most strongly! (my great-grandpa met Al Capone -big mafia guy, high in the ranks, Italian, and a lover of business- and yes I take pride in that)**

**Song(s) that Inspired: How to Save a Life by The Fray **

**Comments? Questions? Concerns?**

**Reveiw me! **

**~QueenVamp**


	29. AN on Emancipation

**Yes, I know I am a bad person and I killed Itachi, but my trilogy is almost finished. Nearly done, and if you know what happens in the manga *smiles* Itachi comes back and Madara get evil. So please, don't make be beg, I won't beg, I refuse, but all I'm saying is that my plot twist are far from over and there's so much going on I need a freakin' timeline.**

**Anyway, here is a sneak peek at the first chapter. Enjoy~**

A cool chill blew through me and I pulled my cape tighter around me –my black and red Akatsuki cape, I'd cut off the sleeves too. I ran my fingers through my bangs –the rest of it was pulled into two neat and orderly braids and then a bun. Konan had shown me how to do it once.

_I don't want to say good-bye either…and you died before I could ask you something I needed to know._ _Why didn't you tell me? _I pressed my palm to the cooling stone and watched one of the lilies tumble away in the wind.

"In all my years I've seen may try speaking to their loved ones through their resting places, but you seem to understand that he won't answer your call no matter how hard to plea." I looked behind me to see Tobi –no, ahem- Madara standing in the shade of the trees languidly, his mask rest on the side of his head as his eternally youthful face stared back at me with passive amusement.

"You know I liked you a lot better when you were a ditz that talked in third person all the time."

"And I liked you better when you didn't act so naïve, but I guess we both have our pet peeves, Hime." I waved my hand dismissively.

"Go away. There are a million people I'd rather talk to right now than _you_."

"A lovely personality as always. Now, can we be serious?"

**Coming to FanFiction November 1st**


End file.
